Without You I Die
by bluephoenixsong
Summary: Six months after going public with their relationship, someone's determined to end it all for good for Jessica Caine and Ryan Wolfe. Someone they never knew existed. Rated M for violence and adult themes
1. Watching

**Here is the first chapter of my next story. Sorry, this is all I have to post right now. I know I normally post the first three chapters or so but this is all I've got for now. I'll try to update again this week, but I can't guarantee anything.**

* * *

><p><em>One year ago, Ryan Wolfe met the woman of his dreams, his new intern Dr. Jessica Stone. But what Ryan didn't know was Jessica Stone was really Jessica Caine, the daughter of the eminent Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Despite what he had been told to never date a coworker, Ryan and Jessica took the plunge together, only to experience the greatest roller coaster of a year either of them have ever had to live through. They lost their baby, their love, and eventually each other, only to come back to the one person in their lives they never knew they needed; each other. Now, just six months after going public with their relationship, someone's determined to end it all for good Jessica and Ryan. Someone they never knew existed.<em>

* * *

><p>Without You I Die<p>

* * *

><p>Watching<p>

* * *

><p>He watches them dance. Her body pressed against his as he grinds his hips against hers. He could see the sweat on their bodies as the heat between them increased. He leans down and bites at her neck. Her head lolls back and she presses her hips harder against his body. He whispers something into her ear and a smile spreads across her face. She takes his hand and leads him behind a curtain. They lay down on one of the many beds in the club. A sex club, he would have never guessed this would be the place she would go on a Friday night. Did she even know him? The man with the brown hair. He didn't know she was going to be here with him. He wasn't very big though. He wouldn't be that hard to take out. Maybe he should only take her. Let him realize how it feels to be lost.<p>

She pulls him onto the bed. They roll around on it. Kissing, touching, loving each other. She has to know him. He has to be the one. She reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls something out. He smiles at the sight of the wrapper and accepts it from her. Were they really going to? She unzips her jeans and starts pulling them off as he does the same. They leave their shirts on. Like they could really make what they were about to do modest. He rolls on the condom and settles between her legs. He stuffs himself into her. He could tell she was moaning as she leaned her head back with her mouth open though he couldn't hear her. He watches them. He watches as they disgrace their selves by having sex right there in a public domain. On a bed who knows when it was last cleaned and how many other people have disgraced their selves on it. She really hadn't changed at all. She was that same little girl from all those years ago.

Her back arches as she cries out one last time. The deed was done. He throws the condom away in one of the many trash cans as they put their clothes back on. He had to get her. He had to make her feel the pain.

He approaches her. He touches her shoulder. She looks at him and backs away.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you from across the room." he says to her.

"Back off creep!" she says to him.

The man with the brown hair steps towards him. "Just move along buddy, we don't want any trouble."

He smiles at them. It's an evil grin and he knows she feels scared when she sees his smile.

"Go on, you heard me!" the man with the brown hair says. Always a cop first.

He walks away. He leaves them standing there together. He'll get her. He just has to be patient. She'll walk away from the brown haired man soon enough.

He wanders around the club. He wants something to drink but he doesn't want anyone to see him. He doesn't want to run the risk of someone remembering him. He watches her from afar. She dances with the brown haired man. He buys them each a drink. That will work in his advantage. She always did have a weakness for alcohol. She drinks her drink and grinds against him. The music is loud and the club is packed. Not wall to wall packed, but there were a lot of people.

She turns and faces the brown haired man. She leans into his ear and says something to him. He nods his head and takes her drink. She walks away. He follows her. He walks around the perimeter and watches her walk into the bathroom. The brown hair man is talking to another man. He doesn't see him. This was going to work.

He's outside the bathroom now. He waits. He waits for her. She shouldn't be too long. She should be back soon. She wouldn't want to leave him for too long.

He sees blonde hair. Blonde hair and a blue shirt. He springs. He grabs her from behind. He covers her mouth as her screams are muffled. He grabs her head and twists, just like his brother had shown him so many years ago. He twists until he hears the crack. Her body goes limp in his arms, her breathing stops. He stands there for a moment waiting, but nothing happens.

He carries her in his arms over to the bed. He lays her down on top of the blankets and stares at her for a moment. He walks away. He walks away from the bed and away from her. He leaves the club. He walks out alone, resisting the urge to run. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself. The deed was done. He could finally rest easy.

In the distance he hears someone scream.


	2. Leave

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was planning updating again last week, but everything got crazy with the holidays and then I was out of town visiting my parents. Hope everyone had a great weekend! :D**

* * *

><p>Leave<p>

* * *

><p>Calleigh and Eric walked into the club. Peach Fuzz was a notorious hook up club where young people would go for a quickie with a stranger. It was early in the morning and they were tired. They were short handed and no one could seem to get a hold of Jessica and Ryan.<p>

"Do you think they flew the coop?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Calleigh answered, "Knowing those two they're probably just sleeping in. You can't blame them though, it is their day off. They probably don't want to be disturbed."

There was a herd of people inside the club, all of them potential witnesses, none of them allowed to leave. The victim was found on one of the beds dead. She was a young woman, late twenties, blonde hair, blue eyes, no ID. No one knew who she was except for the man she was with. He was early thirties, brown hair with brown eyes. They had hooked up at the club but he didn't know who she was.

Tom wasn't there yet, he was hung up at another crime scene. Calleigh and Eric were to take pictures, collect evidence, and start interviewing witnesses.

"Alright, you want to start interviewing and I'll take the bed?" Calleigh asked Eric.

"Sounds like a plan." Eric responded, "Hopefully Tom gets here soon."

Calleigh walked over to the bed. She looked at the young woman. Her short blonde hair fanned around her head and over her face. Calleigh sighed and felt pity in her heart for the young woman. "Poor girly," she whispered.

Calleigh pulled her camera out and started taking pictures. Her phone rang and she pulled it out. Jessica's number flashed across the screen. "Hey girly, what are you and your hubby up to?"

"Calleigh you need to leave the scene," Jessica said to her.

Calleigh stood there confused. "Jess, what are you talking about?"

"Calleigh, you and Eric need to leave the scene. You can't process this."

"Jessica, are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to guess?"

"Calleigh, just leave and call Stetler and have him send someone from the graveyard shift."

"Ok Jess, I'm done with the games." Calleigh lifted her camera as she spoke. She snapped a picture of a condom wrapper under the victim's arm. "I have a crime scene to process at a hook up club and it's going to take a while to get through all the witnesses. When you want to talk we'll talk." She pulled out her tweezers and reached for the condom wrapper.

"Don't touch that bed!" Jessica yelled

Jessica's voice echoed in her ear. Calleigh stood and looked towards where she had heard Jessica yell. She had heard her twice; once behind her and once through the phone seconds later.

Calleigh saw short blonde hair and a blue shirt duck behind someone. She walked towards the group of witnesses. She walked around the pack of people and watched her come into view. Jessica stood there with her phone pressed against her ear, Ryan's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked terrified and Ryan held her close to his body.

Calleigh's hand shook as she lowered her phone and hung up. She walked away and started looking for Eric. She found him talking to the victim's date.

"Eric, we need to leave, now!" Calleigh told him.

Eric looked at her confused. "Calleigh I'm in the middle of an interview. I can't leave now."

"Eric, there is going to be a major conflict of interest if we don't get out right now!"

"Calleigh, what are you talking about?"

Calleigh didn't say anything. She grabbed Eric's arm and turned him towards the crowd. Eric felt his heart stop when he saw Jessica and Ryan standing together amongst the club goers.

Calleigh dragged him from the club, leaving her kit where it sat by the bed. "I really hope you didn't get anything valuable from that guy."  
>"We just started talking; the only thing he's told me is his name is Fred Jones and he doesn't remember her name."<p>

"Good because we could have a massive problem on our hands right now."


	3. Seconds

Seconds

* * *

><p>The young woman's name was Megan Brink. She was twenty-nine years old and was visiting with a group of friends from Seattle, Washington. The graveyard ME yawned as she stitched close the Y incision.<p>

"Cause of death was a broken neck," she explained to Stetler. "Her C2 and C3 vertebrae were snapped into two pieces each. She died almost instantly. Had to be someone big, too, in order to cause this kind of damage."

"Alright Sherry, thank you," Stetler said as he left the morgue.

Stetler walked down the hall and was greeted by Horatio Caine just outside the Trace lab.

"Horatio, you can't work this case." Stetler said, "This is a direct conflict of interest for you, seeing as your daughter is a witness and potential suspect."

"Rick, I can guarantee my daughter had nothing to do with this young woman's murder." Horatio said, "But as her father I would like to see her. Jessica's no doubt shaken right now and I have the right to comfort her."  
>"Fine, but only Jessica, I don't care that you think Wolfe is your son."<p>

"He might not be right now but some day he will be," Horatio said, the anger burning in his eyes.

Stetler led him to the holding area where Jessica and Ryan and a few other club goers were being held. Stetler motioned for Jessica to follow them and he led them to a private interrogation room. They sat there together silently. Horatio looked at Stetler hovering in the corner. "Would you mind, Rick?"

"Mind what?" Stetler asked, faking confusion.

"Leaving us alone."  
>"Horatio, Jessica here is a witness is an ongoing investigation, I can't very well leave you alone with her."<p>

"Would you do this to any other parent and child?"

Stetler looked at him with glaring eyes. "You're only her father on paper."  
>"Then why does she test positive for my DNA? Besides, blood isn't the only thing that matters when you're family."<p>

Stetler sneered at him as he turned and left the room. "You have fifteen minutes."

Jessica looked at her father. Horatio could see she was shaking. He took off his suit jacket and laid it on her slender shoulders over her revealing blue shirt. "Talk to me, Bug," he whispered.

"What do you want to know?" Jessica asked, her eyes huge.

"Why were you at that club?"

Jessica sighed and looked away from him. "It was Ryan's idea. Tuesday was our eleventh month anniversary and we haven't done anything for ourselves in months. He suggested that we go bar hopping and hit up that club." Jessica looked at Horatio. "I didn't drink any alcohol in case you're wondering. It was Shirley Temples and Cherry Coke all night for both of us. Ryan thought it would be fun to check that club out. We both knew what it was, but we went anyways. We just wanted to have some fun."

"What happened when you were at that club?" Horatio asked.

"We danced, drank…" Jessica's voice quietly trialed off and she looked away again.

"Bug, did you have sex in that club?"

Jessica hesitated but nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes. "That's what the place was designed for and Ryan said we should give it a try. We knew no one would notice us. No one ever does in those kinds of places. Everyone sticks to their own bed and no one pays attention to what anyone's doing. Ryan assured me we would be safe and I trusted him."  
>"Are you mad at him?"<p>

Jessica shook her head. "No, I'm just freaked out, that's all."  
>"Something else happened, didn't it?"<p>

Jessica bottom lip quivered as she thought. "A man came up and talked to me."

"A man talked to you?"

"Yeah, he said he noticed me from across the room and I told him to back off. When he didn't leave Ryan stepped forward and told him to move along." Jessica chuckled a little. "Just like the cop he is at heart."

"Did this man bother you anymore the rest of the night?"

"He followed me to the bathroom. He didn't think I noticed him but I did. After about five minutes I could still hear him outside the door. I sent Ryan a text and asked him to come meet me outside the door. Some girl with blonde hair left before me." Jessica's hand shook as she rubbed her eyes. "I heard it all, Daddy. I heard her scream and the crack of her neck. I listened to that girl die, Daddy, and there was nothing I could do."

Horatio listened and felt his heart rate quicken. "Bug, do you think he was waiting for you?"

Jessica nodded her head. "The other girl's hair was almost the same color as mine and she had on the exact same shirt. I think he thought she was me and he attacked her instead. She's dead because of me."

Horatio pulled Jessica into his arms and felt her tears against his neck. "It's not your fault, Bug. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
>"But he thought she was me! He was meant for me! I stood there in that bathroom and listened to the last few seconds of her life! I should have left first! I should have stopped her! I was waiting for Ryan and she left and I heard her die!"<p>

Jessica was sobbing hysterically in Horatio's arms when Stetler walked in. He looked at Horatio and shook his head.

"For once Rick," Horatio said, "I'm glad you violated my privacy."

"What are you talking about, Horatio?" Stetler asked him.

"I know you were recording us. But don't worry," Horatio reached into his pocket and pulled out his voice recorder, "So was I."

"Horatio, she's going to have to testify." Stetler said, "She's a key witness. She doesn't really have a choice."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Stetler," a young man in a lab coat said, "I have DNA results for you from the bed the victim was found on." He handed Stetler a file.

"Thank you, Larry," Stetler said, accepting the file. He opened it and looked over the results. He sighed and looked at Horatio. "Well it seems we have a bigger problem now."

"You found DNA from Ryan and I in the bed where the dead girl was," Jessica said against Horatio's shoulder. Horatio pulled his daughter back and looked at her. "That was the next thing I was going to tell you," she quietly said.


	4. Again

Again

* * *

><p>Ryan was pulled from the holding area with the other club attendees. He was slammed against the wall as handcuffs were snapped onto his wrists.<p>

"What the fuck man?" he yelled.

He was tired, scared, and didn't know where Stetler had taken Jessica. And now he was being treated like some kind of scum, in front of his coworkers and a group of strangers nonetheless.

"Ryan Wolfe, you're under arrest for the murder of Megan Brink," the patrol officer said.

"What? Not again!" Ryan groaned.

"Again?" the girl that had been sitting next to him said. Her eyes grew huge and she looked terrified.

"No, not like that," Ryan snapped as he was shoved out the door.

Ryan was shoved towards the interrogation room. He was forced into a chair and the cuffs removed. Stetler walked in and Ryan felt his stomach churn.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked him.

"Relax, you're not alone," Stetler sneered.

The door opened and Jessica was led in by another patrol officer. She was wearing a man's suit jacket and her hands were cuffed behind her back. Horatio walked in behind her, his jacket missing. Jessica was seated next to Ryan and Horatio sat on her other side.

"Horatio you can't be here," Stetler said.

"Rick, you're trying to arrest my daughter for murder. I'm not leaving her side," Horatio hissed at him. "As an investigator I have no right to be here, but as a concerned parent I do, even if my daughter is legally an adult."

Stetler glared at him briefly before returning his attention to Jessica and Ryan.

"Jessica Caine and Ryan Wolfe, you are being charged with the murder of Megan Brink." Stetler explained, "We have evidence and eye witnesses that put you in the club at the time of Megan's murder."  
>"Along with two dozen other people!" Ryan snapped. Jessica reached over and took his hand in her own. "Honey, don't yell." She said quietly, "Just let Rick explain." Ryan exhaled slowly and looked into her eyes. He had to trust Jessica. He knew he just had to trust her.<p>

Stetler gave him a smug look. "Anyways, as I was saying, you are being charged with the murder of Megan Brink. She was discovered dead in one of the beds at the Peach Fuzz Club." Stetler leaned onto his elbows and looked at Ryan. "Do you know what we found under her body?"

Ryan glared at him. "I hate guessing games, just tell me."

"No need to get snippy." Stetler said, "We found DNA samples from both you Wolfe and Caine here."

"Which Caine?" Jessica sassed at him with an evil smirk. Now it was Horatio's turn to interject. A swift smack to the back of the head made Jessica jump and shrink in her seat. "Sorry sir" she muttered staring at her knuckles.

"As I was saying," Stetler growled. "We found DNA evidence from Wolfe and _Jessica_ Caine in the bed where the victim was discovered. Caine has also confessed to being in the bathroom with the victim just before her death. She claims to have sent you a text asking you to meet her outside the bathroom. Shortly after the victim left the bathroom and Caine heard the young woman being attacked."

Ryan sat there and listened to Stetler talk.

"I've already heard Caine's story," Stetler said, "Let's hear it Wolfe. What happened last night at the Peach Fuzz?"

Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was bad enough he had to admit once to his sexual encounters with Jessica in front of Horatio, but now he had to do it again with Stetler there.

"Jessica and I went to the Peach Fuzz last night for a little…fun."

"Was it your first stop that night?" Stetler asked.

"No, we had been to a few other bars that night."  
>"Had you been drinking?"<p>

"Yes and no. We had been drinking but all the drinks were non-alcoholic."

"You went out to the bar and didn't drink alcohol?"

"No because…" Ryan was lost for words.

"Because why?" Stetler pressed.

"Because I'm a recovering alcoholic," Jessica quietly interjected. "I suffered from alcohol abuse as a teenager. I was sober for a while but I had a relapse a few months ago." Jessica slipped her hand into Ryan's and intertwined their fingers. "This was the first time I've been to a bar since I became sober again. Ryan was trying to help me. You'd be surprised how much your surroundings can influence your decisions."

"Alright then," Stetler said. He turned his attention back to Ryan. "So you and Caine went to Peach Fuzz after a few bar hops. What happened when you were there?"

"We danced," Ryan began, "We had a few drinks, we, um, we…we had sex."

Stetler looked at him slightly surprised. "You had sex?"

"Yeah, it's a hook up club, that's kind of why people go there."

"Were you planning on hooking up with someone else?"

"No!" Ryan said hostile. He paused for a moment to recompose himself. "We went there considering having sex on one of the beds."  
>"Considering?" Stetler questioned.<p>

"We weren't sure if we wanted to. I told Jessica it was up to her. After we spent a little time there Jessica said she wanted to have sex in the club. I asked her if she was sure and she said she wanted to."

"So you had sex in the club?"

Ryan inhaled and held his breath for a moment to keep himself from snapping at Stetler. Horatio detected his irritation and came to his rescue.

"Rick, Ryan has already told you that he and my daughter had sex in the club. Why are you pressing him about it?"  
>"I just want to be sure I've got the facts right," Stetler said.<p>

"Well I don't understand why you do this." Horatio said, "Can Ryan please continue with his story past the part where he had sex with my daughter?"

"Fine," Stetler said with a smirk. "Mr. Wolfe, please continue."

Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We went back to dancing and I bought us a couple of Shirley Temples. A man approached Jessica and started invading on her personal space. He said he had seen her from across the club and she told him to leave her alone. When he didn't leave I told him he needed to leave her alone. He walked away after that.

"A few minutes later Jessica said she needed to use the bathroom. So I took her drink and started chatting with another guy there. My phone rang and I had a text from Jessica saying that the creepy guy had followed her and she asked me to come get her. When I got there she was shaking. I asked her what was wrong and she said…she said she thought she heard someone being murdered.

"She started running through the club and I followed her. She ran back to the bed we had used. She screamed when she saw the girl. She screamed and started crying. I held her and I told the bar keeper he needed to call the police."

"What time was this?"

"About 5:30am."

"You were out all night bar hopping and going to hook up clubs?"

"Stetler, when was the last time you did something for yourself?" Ryan asked him, "I can't even remember the last time Jess and I did something together. This is a demanding job; we don't always get time to our selves. We went out knowing we were risking getting called into work with no sleep but we wanted to do this. We just wanted a night to ourselves. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all," Stetler said with a smirk. "Caine, do you still have the text you sent to Wolfe?"

"Yeah," Jessica said, pulling out her phone, "I don't know why you want to see it. I told you what it says."

"I would like to see for myself."

Jessica shook her head and slid her phone to Stetler. He looked over the message and checked the time stamp.

"Alright, well you're both going to be placed in holding until we find evidence that confirms your story."

"What?" Jessica snapped, "We already told you we had sex on the bed that the victim was found on! The killer put her there thinking she was me and knew Ryan would look there for me if I didn't come back. Clearly the DNA evidence is from our roll in the hay. Besides, was the victim even sexually assaulted? I can guarantee the evidence you found is from our sexual encounter and it wouldn't make sense to find a vaginal secretion from me if the woman was sexual assaulted. I couldn't sexually assault her with my vagina! If we had left evidence from killing her don't you think it would be blood or saliva not our sex juice? You don't have enough evidence to hold us. Besides I bet you found evidence from other people on that bed anyways." Jessica covered Ryan's ears and he looked at her perplexed. "I mean it's not exactly the cleanest place."

"I still heard that." Ryan said, "And don't think I wasn't freaking out."

"Caine, you're the key eye witness. You're the last person who saw that girl alive and then she's found dead in the bed you had sex in. I think that's enough to hold you," Stetler said, gesturing to the patrol units. They stepped forward and re-cuffed Jessica and Ryan.

"Rick, is that really necessary?" Horatio asked.

"I'm afraid so, Horatio." Stetler said with a nasty expression on his face.

"Will you at least un-cuff them when they're in holding? They're not a threat. They know better than to run."  
>"Fine, but they have to be cuffed whenever they're transported. Is that good enough for your little girl, Horatio?"<p>

Horatio grabbed the front of his shirt. "Rick, you need to back off. I don't know what you have against me and my daughter but stop this. This is ridiculous. You know they didn't kill that girl. Just let my daughter and her boyfriend go. They'll still help with the investigation, I know they will. You know why? Because they want justice brought to this poor girl."

Stetler stared into Horatio's eyes. "You need to let go of me, Horatio. You don't want to cause anymore trouble than you already have."

Horatio released Stetler's shirt but continued to stare at him with a cold hard look. "This isn't over, Rick," he said as he walked out of the room.

Jessica and Ryan were led down the hall. People stopped and stared at them. Ryan looked at the floor in front of him and wished this wasn't happening to him again. Jessica stared at the tile but something caught her eye. She looked to see Eric, Calleigh, and Jesse standing in the break room watching them. Her eyes burned as she felt the embarrassment wash over her. She turned away and continued to look at the ground.

They were placed in the cell and their handcuffs removed. They sat on a bench together and Ryan wrapped his arms around Jessica.

"I'm sorry Jess," he whispered, "I can't believe this is happening to us."  
>"It's ok, Ryan, I don't blame you." Jessica quietly said, "I have a feeling that guy was following us for awhile before he made his move."<p>

"What makes you say that?"

"I just felt like I was being watched all night. I couldn't shake it either."

Ryan sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, love, this is all my fault."  
>"Ryan, I told you it's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen, no one could have."<p>

"Well one thing's for sure."  
>"What's that?"<p>

"I am never ejaculating in strange places again. This is the second time I've been arrested for murder because someone found my sperm in some weird place."

Jessica chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

Ryan smiled into her hair. "And I love you."


	5. Brother

Brother

* * *

><p>Stetler looked at the DNA results and the Trace presented to him. There were six DNA contributors from the bed. Ryan Wolfe and Jessica Caine were two of them. Wolfe and Caine's fingerprints were also found on one of the condom wrappers found in the bed. There about dozen wrappers found all over the bed and the trash can next to the bed. There were another dozen used condoms in the trash can. DNA from Wolfe was found inside one, with Caine's DNA and others on the outside. The DNA tech had concluded these were transfers from other condoms.<p>

Stetler read over the other DNA test results. The ME had found salvia in the hair of the victim and one of the nightshift CSIs had lifted prints off her neck. The salvia didn't get a hit back from CODIS but it had thrown out a familiar. Stetler read over the results again. It didn't make sense though. The only thing he could conclude was that Wolfe and Caine were innocent, just like they had claimed.

Stetler pulled out his phone and called to have Wolfe and Caine released but brought to an interview room. He called Horatio next.

"What do you have for me Rick?" Horatio answered.

"Why don't you meet me at the interview rooms? I have some results I would like to review with you and your daughter."

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Stetler waited for them in the room. Wolfe and Caine were led in, no handcuffs this time. Horatio was there within seconds. "What have you got Rick?" he asked as he sat next to his daughter.

"Wolfe and Caine did not kill Megan Brink." Stetler explained, "The DNA found on the bed is believed to have been left there when they had sexual intercourse on the bed. We found samples from four other people and their story is consistent with the evidence."

"Told you" Ryan muttered under his breathe. Jessica punched him in the leg under the table and Ryan tried not to jump.

"I wanted to ask Jessica and Ryan a few questions about the man they encountered." Stetler said, "We found DNA from the attacker in the victim's hair. It seems when he killed her he got a mouthful of her hair and left some salvia. We also found skin cells under her nails, like she tried to fight. The skin cells and salvia are from the same contributor, but he's not in CODIS. I was hoping maybe you could describe him to me."

Jessica sat there, staring at the table. "He was tall, really tall."

"Taller than me?" Stetler asked.

"Taller than Walter" Jessica said.

"Walter Simmons? He was taller than Walter Simmons from the day shift?"

"Yeah, this guy was almost seven feet tall, I'm sure of it. He was really muscular, too, like he did steroids or something."

"What about hair and eye color?"

"He was bald, but there was a really thin layer of blonde fuzz." Jessica said, "His eyes, his eyes were blue. A really light blue, almost gray, almost white. They were so icy looking. They were like…" Jessica's eyes grew twice in size and her heart rate quickened. "Like James's."

Horatio grabbed her hand as it started to shake violently on the table. He looked at Stetler. "Rick, what else did you find?"

Stetler stood there speechless. "CODIS threw out a familiar to the DNA."  
>"What kind of familiar?" Horatio pressed.<p>

"The attacker shares half his DNA with the CODIS exemplar."

"You mean like a brother?"

"Yes, a brother, exactly."

Horatio felt Jessica's hand shake in his own and could see the fear in her eyes. "Who was the exemplar?"

Stetler laid a print out on the table. There he was, staring up at them in his Illinois State Prison jumpsuit. "James Wilson," Jessica whispered, "His brother is James Wilson."


	6. Revenge

Revenge

* * *

><p>Jessica sat there on the couch in Horatio's office. She wasn't crying, she wasn't panicking, she didn't even feel scared. "What's wrong with me?" she asked Ryan, "I should be scared shitless but I'm not. James's brother tried to kill me and I'm sitting here feeling just fine. There has to be something wrong with me."<p>

"Nothing's wrong with you." Ryan said, "You feel fear when you're scared. You're not scared because you're strong and you're brave. You swore he wasn't going to control your life anymore and that's exactly what you're doing right now, not letting him control you."

Jessica wrapped her arms around Ryan and buried her face into his neck. "I love you," she whispered, "I don't want you ever to forget that. Remember me, Ryan Wolfe. Remember how much I love you."

Ryan stretched out on the couch and pulled Jessica onto his chest. "I could never forget you, Jessica Caine. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you so much. Besides I don't have a reason to forget you, because nothing's going to happen to you. Not as long as I'm here."

* * *

><p>Horatio opened the door to his office to find Jessica and Ryan sleeping on the couch. He smiled to himself and quietly shut the door behind him. He wandered down the hall and found Stetler in the layout room looking over pictures of the club attendees.<p>

"Jessica and Ryan are busy, Rick." Horatio said, "They aren't going to be able to look at these pictures for awhile."

Stetler looked at him, a mixture of annoyance and confusion on his face. "What? They're busy? What in the world could they be doing that's keeping them from helping the investigation?"

"Sleeping," Horatio nonchalantly said.

"Sleeping? They're sleeping?"

"Yes, they haven't slept since Thursday night they're exhausted."

"We can't continue our investigation until they look at these pictures to see if the man that approached Jessica is here."

"Well I bet that if they had some sleep they would be better equipped to help you."

Stetler looked at him and sighed heavily. "Fine, but as soon as they're awake I want them in here looking at these pictures."

Horatio smirk at him. "Will do, Rick."

* * *

><p>Ryan felt himself slowly wake up. He yawned and tried to stretch. He stopped and sniffed again. Ryan laid there confused for a moment. He could smell Horatio's familiar scent and he felt another body pressed against his. Ryan's eyes fluttered opened. He took in his surroundings. He was in Horatio's office on the couch. Jessica was still cuddled up against him. She was still wearing Horatio's jacket. Ryan smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her. He chuckled lightly at his sleep induced confusion.<p>

Ryan ran his hands across Jessica's back and felt the rhythmic movement of her chest. Ryan's thoughts wandered. He reminisced on the last year of his life. Just a year prior Ryan had met Jessica for the first time. She was the new intern at the Crime Lab and had introduced herself as Jessica Stone, not wanting everyone to know she was Horatio's daughter. Ryan remembered the butterflies he had felt in his stomach the first time he saw her.

Jessica didn't look much different than she had that day. Her hair was shorter; she had gotten it cut short a few weeks after she had been kidnapped. She had a new tattoo that she had gotten after their baby was killed. She had new scars, but those were fading quickly.

She was stronger. Not just physically but emotionally, too. Ryan held her and nuzzled his face into her hair. He felt he was a different person, too. He felt more responsible and able to handle what life threw at him. He felt stronger also. Jessica had changed his life so much and Ryan was so glad she had come into his life.

"Jes C," Ryan muttered to himself.

"That's my name, don't ware it out." Jessica muttered as she stirred from her sleep. She propped herself up on her forearms and smiled at him. "Good morning handsome."

"More like afternoon dork." Ryan said as he ran his hand through her hair and gently kissed her.

"So why were you saying my name?" Jessica asked him.

"I wasn't, I was saying your initials."  
>Jessica smirked at him. "You figured it out."<br>Ryan returned it with a smile of his own. "Your initials spell Jes C, like Jessie or Jess C. Your initials kind of spell your name."

Jessica chuckled and ran her hand through his hair. "Took you long enough dumb butt."

"Oh shut up, just because it took me a year to figure out you changed your name so that way your new initials spelled your name doesn't make me dumb. Besides I only learned Horatio's your father like six months ago, so it only took me six months."  
>Jessica giggled and nuzzled against his chest. "That's ok, it took Horatio three years to figure it out. When he did he called me and asked if I did it on purpose."<p>

"Did you?" Ryan asked.

"Nope, it was purely coincidental."

Ryan chuckled. "Some how I don't believe you."

The door quietly opened and Horatio's head popped in. He smiled at Ryan and Jessica shifted to look at the door. "Hey Dad, what's crackin?"

"I came to see if you two were awake." Horatio explained.

"What do you need H?" Ryan sat, sitting up. He shifted Jessica so she was sitting on his lap. He kissed her cheek and felt his eyes in avertedly dart towards Horatio.

Horatio smiled and chuckled. "Still get nervous being around the boss when you're with his daughter, don't you Ryan?"

"Only sometimes." Ryan said with a smile. "I at least no longer feel the eye of scrutiny burning into my skin."

Horatio smiled before he continued. "I- or rather Rick needs the two of you to look at some pictures of people from the club. The sooner you do the sooner I can get him to stop calling and texting me asking if you're awake. He's clogging up my inbox."

Ryan leaned his head against Jessica's. He sighed and kissed her cheek again. "Damn, nap time's over." He stood from the couch and pulled Jessica up. She allowed him to pull her into his arms and she kissed him directly on the lips. Ryan chuckled and looked at her. "In front of your Dad and in the lab; you're very bold today Dr. Caine."

"We're not on the clock." Jessica playfully sang.

"Nope, but we're witnesses." Ryan said, releasing her from his grip. He held her hand and playfully tugged at her arm. "Come on let's go talk to the asshole."  
>"Careful Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, "You don't want Rick hearing you say that."<p>

* * *

><p>They looked at the pictures. It was a puzzle. Bits and pieces of different people looked like the man they had seen. Jessica shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.<p>

"He's not here." She said looking at Stetler.

"Are you sure?" Stetler asked.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"How can you be so sure?" Stetler continued to question.

"Because I have a photographic memory."

Stetler looked at her with an exasperated expression. "Do you really?"

"Yes, the table over there has three pens on it, two black and one red. There's picture on Horatio's desk on the left corner of me, Horatio, and Kyle from Christmas last year. Your watch is gold with a stainless steel face and gold hands and it's a fake Rolex. You've never worn it before so I assume it's new." Jessica looked at him. "Need I go on?"

Stetler looked at her frustrated. He momentarily glanced at his watch and looked back at her. "Ok, so you remember what he looks like. You don't see him here?"

"He was an incredible tall guy with big, huge, bugling muscles and almost bald with those damn blue eyes." Jessica said frustrated, "I think if he was amongst these pictures I would know it."

"Do you remember anything else?" Stetler asked.

Jessica thought long and hard. She closed her eyes and watched the imagines flash through her mind. Strobing lights, bodies pressed together, people kissing, shadows moving behind the curtain, the bleeding heart.

Jessica's eyes snapped open. She looked at Ryan and then Horatio. "A bleeding heart" she muttered.

"A bleeding heart?" Stetler questioned. "What do you mean a bleeding heart?"

Jessica grabbed a pen and paper and started drawing. "When he walked away I saw a bleeding heart." Her hand worked quickly as she sketched. "It was on his left shoulder, I could see it under the white beater he was wearing. It was a bleeding heart with a crown around it with wings attached to the crown."

Jessica finished her drawing and pushed it towards Stetler. He looked at it perplexed. "What is this, some kind of gang symbol?"

Jessica nodded her head. "That's exactly what it is. It's the insignia of the Royal Crip Kings."

Horatio looked at her and Ryan's eyes grew huge with disbelief.

"They're after me again." Jessica said, "And this time he's looking for revenge."  
>"Revenge for what Jess?" Ryan asked.<p>

"He wants revenge because I killed his brother." Jessica said, "And now he's going to kill me."


	7. Warehouse

Warehouse

* * *

><p>Jessica and Ryan hurried through the hall of the Crime Lab, followed by Horatio and Stetler.<p>

"What are you going to do Jess?" Horatio asked her.

"I'm going home to change and then I'm going to find him." Jessica said, pulling Horatio's jacket off and handing it back to him.

"Jessica that's not a good idea." Horatio said, "This man tried to kill you once. Going after him isn't going to help anything."  
>"Horatio you know as well as I do that Wilson has figured out by now that I'm not dead. It's been all over the news. He has to know." Jessica explained as they boarded the elevator. "Now he's going to come after me again. I'm not waiting this time. I waited for his brother and he killed my daughter. I'm not waiting again. I'm going to find him before he finds me."<br>"How are you going to find a gang member?" Stetler asked her.

"To find a Crip you have to think like a Crip. To think like a Crip," Jessica subconsciously scratched at the scar on her chest, "You have to be a Crip King."

"And how are you going to do that?" Stetler asked as they climbed into a Hummer.

"I'm going to think like Izzy." Jessica said darkly as she slammed her door.

* * *

><p>Jessica paced around the layout room, now dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and sneakers. She studied the maps and case files on the light table.<p>

"Alright in the last twenty years there's been twelve known attacks by the Royal Crip Kings." Jessica said, "Only three times has anyone been able to track them back to a hide out; here, here, and here." Jessica circled places on the map. She looked around the room. Horatio and Stetler stood in a corner together and Jesse, Eric, and Calleigh watched from another. Ryan stood next to her and could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"I'm going to take a guess James contacted his brother in order to get some help with kidnapping me." Jessica continued, "This is where you guys found the boat. The closet known Crip hang is an abandoned boat warehouse over here. I'm going to take a wild guess that's where we'll find Wilson."

"So what do you want to do Jess?" Horatio asked.

"I told you I'm going after him." Jessica said.

"No!" Jesse said stepping towards her. "You are not going after that man!"

"I have to! He tried to kill me!"

"All the more reason you need to stay here!" Jesse argued.

"No, I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him! I didn't get that chance with James and I'm not going to miss this one! Besides, I'm the only one who knows how these guys work. I have the best chance of survival." Jessica felt her voice crack. "I can't bring my self to send anyone else. I can't put anyone in that kind of danger."

"Then you're not going alone." Horatio said, "I'm sending you with someone else."

Ryan slipped his hand into Jessica's. She looked at him and shook her head. "No Ryan, you can't."

"I told you I would do anything for you Jessica." Ryan said, tears forming in his hazel eyes, "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not. I will not put your safety at risk."

"Then I will." Jesse said leaning against the table. Jessica looked at him bewildered. "Jesse you don't understand what you're getting yourself into." She said, "These guys are dangerous and one wrong move can get you killed."  
>"I don't care, I'm going with you." Jesse said.<p>

"I agree with Cardoza," Stetler said, "You're as stubborn as your thick headed father but as head of Internal Affairs I will not allow you Dr. Caine to carry out this mission on your own. You leave this building alone and I will have your badge." Stetler leaned towards her. "And you're not my little girl so I won't cover it up and make everything better."

Jessica shot him a dirty look before she looked back at Jesse. "Fine, I'll take Cardoza with me. You'll have to learn how to be a Crip though and you need to understand how much danger you're putting yourself in Jesse."

Jesse nodded his head. "I understand and I'm willing to go there for you Jess."

"Alright then," Jessica said with a nod of her head, "I guess first thing we need to do is get wired up and get some guns."

* * *

><p>Jessica and Jesse pulled up to the old warehouse in the bait car issued by the department. They sat there for a moment, just staring at the building.<p>

"Do you think we're going to find him?" Jesse asked.

Jessica shook her head. "No, I don't. I think he's hiding somewhere, looking for me. The most we'll get here is a location, but that's more than what we've got right now." Jessica pulled the lightweight green hoodie over her head, concealing her shoulder holster and extra magazines. Jesse looked at her now brown eyes, disguised by contacts. "They know he's looking for a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Crip Kings are ignorant. They see brown eyes and they won't give me a second thought." She had said about her minimal disguise.

They climbed out of the car and walked towards the warehouse. "What are we going to do if we find him?" Jesse asked.

"_Kill him!"_ Ryan's voice rang out in Jesse's ear. Jesse adjusted the ear piece and turned the volume down a little. "I take it you guys can hear us alright."

"_Yeah, you're coming in loud and clear."_ Ryan said.

"_Jess, pull back your hair a little." _Horatio instructed. Jessica tucked her hair behind her left ear, clearing the lens of the earring camera she was wearing. _"That's better, try to keep it there. And if you can avoid it don't kill Wilson. Let's let the state take care of him."_

"Not making any promises Big Daddy." Jessica said.

"_I know you're not and I can't stop you from here."_ Horatio said. He and Ryan watched the monitor in the AV Hummer on the other side of the warehouse. It was the closest they could get and still remain out of sight.

"You think they're going to find Wilson?" Ryan asked Horatio.

"I don't know" Horatio said.

"Do you want her to?"

"I'm really not sure." Horatio answered as he watched patrol units drive up.

Jessica pushed the heavy door open and poked her head inside. "Alright, I don't see anyone." She said walking inside the building. "They might be hiding though. Be careful and follow my lead if we find anyone."

"Alright" Jesse responded nervously.

They walked through the large warehouse, their ears straining for any kind of sound. Their footsteps thudded loudly as they walked from room to room. Jessica approached a crate and lifted the lid. It was filled with DVDs. "I bet these are hiding something." Jessica said as they closed the crate. "Come on, let's see what else they've got."

Lights flooded and they raised their hands to shield their eyes. "Who's there?" Jessica barked.

"Feisty, aren't you?" a man's voice said. "Why don't you tell me who you are?"

"Ricky, Ricky and Jason Smith" Jessica answered. "Who are you?"

"Ricky? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Not if it's short for Ericka."

"Then why didn't you say Ericka?"

"What's it to you fat ass?" Jessica growled as she stepped forward. "You still haven't told me who you are?"

"I don't think I like the way you're talking little lady." He lowered his flashlight and looked at Jessica. She glared at him as he walked around her. "You a cop?"

"You calling me a pig?" Jessica sneered.

"_Oh snap!"_ Ryan's voice sounded in her ear. _"That's my girl!"_

The man looked her over. "What are you?"

"A Crimson, Chicago," Jessica said.

"Where's your ink?"

"Meth lab explosion," Jessica said, pulling the neck of her shirt down to expose the scar on her chest, "Third degree burns all over my chest and stomach. It melted away."

"What about him?" the man jabbed at Jesse's back with the flashlight. Jesse turned and sneered at the man. "Watch it buddy!" Jesse snapped.

"He hasn't gotten it yet." Jessica said, stepping towards the man. "I'm getting the scar tissue removed so I can get the ink redone. We're getting it done together. You got a problem with that?" She stared hard into his eyes. The man stepped back, clearly intimidated by her.

"What's with the hardware?" the man asked, tapping the flashlight against Jesse's earpiece.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Jesse said, adjusting his earpiece. "I need that to hear!"

"What's the deal with it?"

"I told you, meth lab explosion." Jessica said, "He lost his hearing in that ear."

"_Tell him that hurt!"_ Ryan said, _"Punch him in the kidneys!"_ Jesse heard a thud noise and tried not to smile, knowing Horatio had just smacked Ryan in the back of the head.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I need information." Jessica said, "I need to know about a man."  
>"What man?"<p>

"I don't know his first name, but I think his last name is Wilson. He's a beast with eyes like ice and I need to find him."  
>"What for?"<p>

"What's it matter to you?"

"I'd like to know why a little girl and her boy toy are looking for one of my brothers."

"I have unfinished business that I need him for."

"Who you going after?"

"A guy from the Crime Lab, he put my brother behind bars years ago."

"Here or Chicago."

"Here, Miami," Jessica watched the wheels turn in the man's head. She waited as he took in her presence.

"What's the name?"

"Horatio Caine," Jessica said without missing a beat. She watched as the man's eyes darkened.

"You're after Horatio Caine?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Everyone's after him; him and his little girl. I heard she was a Crip back in Chicago, you know her?"

"Yeah, I knew the bitch. You going to help me find Wilson? I'd like to take care of this problem quickly; I've got better things to do with my life."

"I'll make you a deal- I'll tell you where to find Wilson if you put a hit out on another cop."

Jessica's eyes narrowed and she looked at the man carefully. "Who?"

"His name is Ryan Wolfe. I hear he works in the Crime Lab and he's dating that bitch from Chicago. Her name was Izzy but I hear she goes by Jessica nowadays. He's Wilson's next target but he's having trouble finding him."  
>Jessica chuckled and stepped towards him. "I know where to find him."<br>The man looked Jessica over. "How?"

"I have my ways, and I never reveal my sources."  
><em>"Damn straight you know where to find me," <em>Ryan joked.

"_Yeah, in your bed,"_ Horatio retorted.

"Fine, it's a deal." Jessica said to him. "I'll find Wolfe if you tell me where to find Wilson."

"Good, but if you don't find Wolfe, Wilson kills you." The man held out his hand. Jessica looked at it carefully. She grasped it roughly and shook on the deal. "Deal," she said.

"_Hey I didn't agree to this!"_ Ryan said. Jessica discreetly touched her ear and turned the volume off on her earpiece.

"Now tell me," Jessica said, "Where's Wilson?"

The man looked at her and started walking away. Jessica and Jesse followed him into another room. He stopped at a ratty old desk and lifted a phone. He dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear. "Wilson, I've got someone here who wants to talk to you. Where can she find you? Her name is Ricky Smith and she'll be with her- is he your boyfriend?" he asked Jessica. She shook her head and held up her hand, flashing the fake gold wedding ring. "Husband," she said. "She'll be with her husband." The man continued. "She wants a hit put out on a cop… Horatio Caine, from the Crime Lab." The man listened intensely. "She's willing to find Wolfe for you…. I don't know how, but she says she knows where to find him. I didn't question her, I just took her word for it. You can trust her, believe me I can tell." He stopped and listened again. "Alright I'll send her your way."

He hung up his phone and turned back to Jessica. "He'll be at the old sugar refinery over by the glades in two hours. He wants you there, alone, no husband."  
>"Too bad, where I go he goes," Jessica growled.<p>

"Then I guess you ain't getting Caine knocked off."  
>Jessica sneered at him. "Too bad I know how to knock Caine off myself. And the same guy can get you too, Peter Franklin."<p>

The man stared at her in disbelief. "How did you know my name?"

"You were arrested eight years ago for a DUI."

"How did you know that?"

"I told you, I have my sources. Either my husband goes with me or you get to go back to the slammer."

"You sure you're not a cop?"

"As positive as a whore's HIV test."

The man stared at Jessica leeringly. "Fine, I'll call Wilson and tell him your hubby will be with you."

"Good," Jessica said, wrapping her arms around Jesse's waist, "Because I don't go anywhere without my main squeeze." Jessica leaned up and bit at Jesse's neck. Jesse growled at her and kissed her forehead, running his hands down her back and across her ass.

The man looked at them, taking in their behavior. "Are you sure you're married?"

Jessica looked at the man. "What makes you think we're not?"

"Well for starters he's just been standing there this whole time not saying a word. And then you lead him on and he does nothing? Hell if I was hitched to that I'd be all over that shit."

"Oh you mean like this?" Jesse asked, as he slid his hands into Jessica's back pockets.

"_Don't you dare Cardoza!" _Ryan's voice rang out in his ear. Jesse ignored him and smashed his lips against Jessica's. Jessica was shocked but went along with it. She wrapped her arms around his torso and trailed her hands up and tangled her fingers in his hair. She opened her mouth and tasted Jesse's mouth inside her own. Jessica moaned quietly and felt Jesse's desire grow against her body. _"Fuck you Cardoza,"_ Ryan muttered in Jesse's ear.

Jessica pulled Jesse's head back and smiled at him. "You're naughty today, aren't you babe?" Jessica said as she turned the volume back up on her earpiece.

"_You're dead, Cardoza."_ Jessica chuckled at Ryan's statement.

"Come on Jason," Jessica said, "We've got a Wolfe hunt on our hands."

"Alright," Jesse said, "I can almost hear his screams now."

"_Oh you bet like fuck you can hear me screaming, Cardoza!"_

Jessica looked back at the man one last time. "You better hold up your end of the deal, Franklin, or it'll be your last."

The man nodded his head. "Craig Wilson will be there."

She grabbed Jesse's hand and led him through the warehouse. They climbed into the bait car and Jessica started the engine. "Alright Big Daddy, send in Frank and his guys."

"_We're on it Bug."_ Horatio's voice sounded in her head.

Jessica drove around the corner and headed out of the warehouse, intending to meet Horatio and Ryan back at the Crime Lab. Jessica slammed on the brakes when she almost t-boned the speeding Hummer. A fuming Ryan jumped out of the driver seat as Horatio followed him out of the passenger. Ryan ripped the bait car door opened and grabbed Jesse by the shirt.

"What the hell man!" Ryan screamed in Jesse's face. "Why the fuck did you do that!"

Horatio grabbed his arm and pulled Ryan away from the car. Jessica jumped from the car and ran around to Ryan.

"Ryan, calm down!" she yelled at him.

"He kissed you!" Ryan screamed, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Franklin made a valid point. We were just standing there and we're supposed to be married!"

"But you're not!" Ryan said angrily. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the chain around his neck. The key charm necklace and Jessica's pink ring hung from it. "Did you forget already?"

Jessica sighed in aggravation. "Ryan, are we really going to do this again? I'm undercover right now and I'm currently married to Jesse, ok? It's just one big show, you're still the only one for me and nothing can change that. Besides _we're_ not even married."

Ryan looked at her perturbed as he stuffed the chain back into his shirt. "I still don't understand why you had to wear a different ring."

"Because Crip Kings don't wear Tiffany, they fucking pawn it! Geez Ryan."

"Fine, but keep your hands off her!" he snarled at Jesse.

"Get over yourself, Ryan," Jessica said, "We need to go back to the Crime Lab so we can discuss your kidnapping."

Ryan's eyes grew huge with shock. "Wait, what?"

Jessica looked at him as she walked around the car. "Did you really think I was going to meet this guy empty handed?" She climbed into the car and drove away.

Horatio patted Ryan on the back and shook his head. "She's right you know. You're being unreasonable. That kiss could have meant the difference between life and death for Jessica and Jesse."

Ryan sighed. "I just don't understand why he did it."

"If you switched lives with Jesse would you have passed up the opportunity?" Horatio asked him. Ryan stood there and stared at him. "Get in the Hummer, I'm driving back," Horatio said to him.


	8. Bitter

**Sorry guys about the serious lack of updating. I've been super busy the last two weeks.**

* * *

><p>Bitter<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica followed behind the car Walter was driving. She stopped and watched him climb out and pull a large trash bag from the trunk. Walter threw the bag into the water of the glades. Jessica climbed from the car and walked over to him.<p>

"Nice doing business with you man," she said as she handed him a stack of cash.

"Anytime," Walter muttered. He climbed back into his car and drove away. Jessica pulled out the prepaid cell phone and called Horatio's phone. "The deed is done, call in the cops." She said to him before she hastily hung up. She climbed back into the bait car with and began driving through the glades again.

Jesse looked at her clearly nervous. "Do you really think Wilson's listening?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not willing to take a chance." Jessica explained, "He could have ears everywhere and I think it's better to keep up the act."

Jesse just looked at Jessica and felt his heart pound as he remembered their kiss. "Do you think Ryan's still mad at me?"

Jessica sighed and furrowed her brow. "He better not be. We went through this same thing back in the Keys during that Forensic Conference. He got all pissed off because some guy I hardly knew asked me to dance and I accepted."

"You didn't dance with Ryan?"

"No, he was being too much of a jealous chicken shit." Jessica paused for a moment and felt a small lump form in her throat. "I broke up with him that night."

Jesse looked at her surprised. "You did what?"

"I told him I was done with his jealous, immature behavior and I broke up with him the first night. I didn't want to live with someone who got mad at me for the stupidest little things and then came running back to me to apologize again. I told him I was done. I gave him back the ring and I left him."

"What happened?"

"I realized how big of a mistake I had made when I found him sleeping on the couch of our hotel room, alone, crying my name in his sleep. I decided I could live without him, but I didn't want to. He apologized to me in the morning and I apologized, too. We talked things out and realized that we're not always going to be one hundred percent happy with each other and the decisions we make but that's part of being in a relationship. You have to compromise and understand where the other is coming from."

"Has everything worked out since then?" Jesse asked.

Jessica nodded her head. "Yeah, we've gotten better about resolving issues. We know we're not always going to agree on everything and we have to work together. Things have gotten a lot better. I think going to see Dr. Thompson every once in awhile has not only helped us individually but also as a couple. We understand better what the other needs and how to work together. Ryan needs to wash his hands three times every time and he brushes his teeth after every meal and sometimes in the middle of the day for no reason. I've learned that's just how his brain works and I can't change it. The best I can do is make sure we're stocked up on soap and toothpaste. I'm allergic to bleach and that was Ryan's favorite thing to clean with. It was hard for his OCD brain to let go of it but he's learned he can use other products that get things just as clean without making me sick."

"Are you guys going to keep seeing Dr. Thompson after you get married?" Jesse hesitantly asked.

Jessica was silent for a moment and Jesse could see her grip tighten on the wheel. "I don't know if I actually want to marry him anymore."

Jesse was surprised by her answer. "Why not?"

"Because of the way he acts sometimes. I know he's not perfect and I'm no where near perfect but I just feel like I can't live with him some days."

"How so?"

Jessica sighed. "He's immature and insecure sometimes and gets upset with me over stupid stuff. Like that kiss this afternoon. We don't know what Franklin would have done if he found out we weren't actually married. You kissing me could have very well saved both our lives. Ryan doesn't understand that. All he knows is that you kissed me and that pissed him off. He reacts too quickly and looses his temper. By no means is it always that explosive, but it makes me wonder what he would do if I made him that mad. I don't believe Ryan could ever physically hurt me but the fear is still there."

"Because of what happened to you when you were a kid?"

Jessica blinked back tears a few times and nodded her head. "Ryan grew up with an abusive father. Those first five years are crucial in the development of a child. Ryan's childhood is exactly what I did my senior research project in college about. I interviewed several kids who came from families that were abusive but were later placed in foster care and adopted. A lot of those kids were removed before the age of four but they were still violent when they first moved to foster care. Ryan's different than those kids though. The kids I interviewed were the ones that were abused. Ryan only witnessed the abuse."

"You're not afraid of him, are you?"

"No, by any means I do not have an ounce of fear in me when it comes to Ryan Wolfe. I love him, but if he were to come after me the way he did with you and the way I've seen him when he gets really angry I would not be afraid of him."

"You would kick his ass."

"Exactly," Jessica said, "I'm not afraid of him. I'll give him a run for his money if he ever hits me. And then he'll get to feel the wrath of Horatio. Then Kyle will want a turn. And then Aunt Yelina might want to put her two cents in also before she lets Ray Jr. have a go. Hell, I wouldn't put it past Eric to beat the shit out of him either."

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. "Jessica Caine, you are one tough cookie."

Jessica smiled weakly. "Thanks Jesse."

Ryan stood there and listened to Jessica talk. She didn't seem to know that her earpiece was already activated and he could hear everything she was saying. Ryan listened to her talk and felt his heart break at what he was hearing. He wanted to turn it off but knew he needed to hear it. Ryan knew Jessica was too modest to tell him these things because she was afraid of hurting him. He listened to her spill her deepest thoughts to Jesse and wished he was the one to have asked her these questions. Ryan knew how Jessica felt about him but he didn't know to what extent. Ryan wondered if Jesse knew he could hear and that's why he was prompting Jessica to talk.

"What if Ryan asked you to marry you today?" Jesse asked her. "What would you say?"

"Honestly, I would say no." Jessica replied, "I thought I was ready to marry him but I don't think I am. I think he needs to prove himself to me, but at the same time I think I still have some growing up to do of my own."

"Yeah?" Jesse prompted.

"Yeah, I've been in college for the last thirteen years and now I'm a grown up with a real job. I still need to learn how the real world works. Everything's different in college than the real world; work, school, friends, free time, relationships. In college we go through relationships where we feel like we're married to our partners but we're not. College relationships are nothing like marriage."

"Do you think Ryan is just another college relationship?"

Jessica put the car in park and sat there silently for a moment. "No, Ryan's the real deal. We're not kids who think we're in love, we're actually in love. In college relationships you make decisions for yourself. Ryan and I make decisions for us. What we're going to eat for dinner, whose car we're driving to work that day, whose apartment we're living in this week, which bed should we buy to replace the broken one. We're a unit and we're always thinking about the other's needs, not just our own."

"Is he actually going to move in with you?" Jesse asked.

"We're not sure yet." Jessica said, "He has less than a month left on his lease on his apartment and he swears he'll have an answer for me by the end of next week." Jessica sighed and shook her head. "That's the other thing about him I don't understand; he's so indecisive sometimes. It's like he's scared to commit. I understand how being rejected three times can have an effect on his confidence but it's kind of ridiculous sometimes. We've been living together almost since we started dating. I think the first few weeks I only spent the night at his place once or twice a week. Then we started spending more time together and started leaving stuff at the other's place, like clothes, books, Ryan left his laptop at my condo one time, and I forgot my guitar at his apartment. Now it's kind of like a pair of kids living with divorced parents; we have some of our stuff at each of our apartments and we just move between the two."

"Most of it's at your place though, isn't it?"

Jessica smiled weakly again. "Yeah, I think it's because my place is more permanent, you know because I own the condo, where he's just renting his apartment. Plus, I think he likes it better."

Jesse reached over and took her hand. "Everything will work out, you'll see. Maybe you need to tell Ryan these things, let him know how you feel."

"I probably do, I'm just afraid of hurting him. He seems so fragile at times. I'm scared I'll break him or something."

"Ryan's tougher than you think." Jesse said, "I hear he took a nail to the eye one time a couple of years ago and fought off a bunch of Russian mobsters."

Jessica chuckled and smiled. "Yeah, he's still got some of the scars, too."

Jesse leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Jessica, and I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

"Even if it's not you?" Jessica quietly asked. Jesse stared at her shocked, unable to believe what he just heard. Jessica opened her door and squeezed his hand. "I know how you feel about me, Jesse. You don't have to hide it. Now come on, we have a bad guy to catch." She climbed from the car and waited for Jesse at the front. She slipped her hand into his as they walked towards the old sugar refinery.

"Hey Big Daddy and One Eyed Dog, can you guys hear us?" Jessica quietly muttered.

"_You're coming in loud and clear, Little Bug."_ Jessica heard Horatio's voice reply.

Jesse felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to see a text from Ryan. 'Thanks man, you didn't have to do that.' it said. Jesse typed a quick, one-handed reply.

'You're welcome bro, sometimes we need to hear these things even though they might hurt.'

'I'm glad we're friends, Jess.'

Jesse smiled and typed his response. "Me too, Ryan.'

Jessica reached under her sweatshirt and pulled out her glock. She gestured to Jesse and he did the same. Jessica slowly opened the door. She looked around the dark room and listened. She nodded to Jesse and they walked in. Jessica slowly walked around and took in the equipment inside the refinery. She looked at Jesse and shook her head.

"Stop walking like that." She told him.

"Like what?" Jesse asked confused.

"Like a cop." Jessica pulled Jesse's gun arm down and bent his elbow at his side. "Crips don't walk like they're trying to protect their selves, they walk ready to fight."

"Geez you guys are picky," Jesse scoffed.

"What the fuck did you just say!" Jessica yelled at him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and jammed the muzzle of her glock against his neck.

"_Jessica calm down!"_ Horatio's voice rang out in her head. _"Put your gun down and step away from Jesse!"_

Jessica lowered her glock and backed away shaking. She dropped her gun to the ground as a small tear ran down her cheek. "Oh god, oh god, Jesse, I'm so sorry." She stammered, "I don't know what happened. Oh my god I'm so sorry, Jesse. I can't believe-"

"Relax, Hun," Jesse said, scooping up Jessica's gun, "It's ok, I was wrong." He held out the gun for Jessica. She reached out, her hand shaking, and took the gun.

"Jesse, I don't know what came over me." Jessica tried to explain. Jesse pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I told you, its ok, don't worry about it. It was my fault. Now let's find this guy."

"Find who?" said an angry voice.

Jessica and Jesse turned and raised their guns towards the sound of the voice. Jessica pulled a small flashlight out of her pocket and turned it on. She shined it towards the noise and felt her jaw drop.

The man was almost seven feet tall with bulging muscles. He wore a dirty white beater and dirty jeans with scuffed up black boots. His hair was a blonde fuzz cut almost to his scalp. His eyes were an icy blue color.

Jessica felt her heart race and a cold sweat form against her body. She braced her elbow against her torso to hide the fact that she had started to shake.

Jesse stepped forward and looked at the man. "You Craig Wilson?"

"You Jason Smith?" the man asked in a thick southern accent.

"That's me, and this is my wife Ricky." Jesse carefully wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist.

"Ricky? Isn't that a boy's name? What are you, some kind of fag?"

"Hey buddy, I'm a girl." Jessica said, stepping away from Jesse. She spun and held out her arms. "Ain't nothing gay here."

"What are you here for?" Craig asked.

"You know why we're here." Jessica said, "I got a beef I need settled and I hear you're the best in the business."

"Horatio Caine," Craig muttered, "That's who you want, right?"

"You got it."

"What about your end of the deal?"

A wry smile crept across Jessica's face. "Wolfe? Yeah I got him."

"You got Wolfe?"

"Yeah, Wolfe and Caine should be getting a call about a DB about half a mile away from here."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say my ex-wife has a problem with letting go." Jesse said, wrapping his arm around Jessica's waist. "She needed a little help, if you catch my drift."

"You think Caine and Wolfe are going to find it?"

"An anonymous call to 911 should be enough to bring them here." Jessica said.

"But there's nothing guaranteeing they'll be here."

"Do you want Wolfe or not?" Jessica snapped, "Because I got Miami Dade's number and I can call him and tell him where you're at!"

Craig Wilson stepped towards her. He took in Jessica, examining her. He almost seemed to peer into her soul. She briefly wondered if he knew.

"You still take it up the ass like a fag?" he asked her.

Jessica chuckled. "Just because I'm head strong you think I'm a man?"

"Just wonderin'," Craig said, turning and walking away. "Now tell me how you know Wolfe and Caine are going to be here to check out this dead girl." He turned the lights on. They dimly lit the old office they were in.

"Because it's a woman!" Jessica exclaimed, "Caine's daughter died last night, Wolfe was fucking her, they're going to want to check this out. Trust me, I know how these cops work. I've been watching them for years. I know every tick and every trick."

Craig looked at her with a measured look. "Prove it."

Jessica smirked. "When Wolfe gets here he'll use hand sanitizer, at least twice. He has OCD, can't stand dead things. I don't understand why he's a CSI. Caine will look around the glades before he even gets near the dead body. When he looks at the DB he'll take off his sunglasses, but when he looks at anything else he'll put them back on."

"_She hit that nail on the head."_ They heard Walter's voice say.

"_Shut up Walter,"_ Ryan muttered.

Craig looked her over. "Fine, I'll take your word for it." He said, "When will they be here?"

"I called 911 about twenty minutes ago," Jessica said, "On average it takes Caine thirty to forty-five to respond to a scene. I would give him more time though because we're pretty far out and the main road is flooded so he'll have to find an alternative route."

"Fine, then we leave in thirty minutes." Craig advanced towards her, pulling at his belt. "Now, what other serves do you provide?"

Jessica backed away from, unable to hide her fear. Jesse grabbed her and hid her behind his body. "Whoa buddy, that's _my_ wife!" Jesse snapped at Craig.

"So, don't you Crimson's share? That's what my brother told me he did when he ruled the Crimsons back in the day." Craig continued to fiddle with his belt.

"Well we're not like that." Jesse said, "Ricky is my wife and the only one that's going to fuck her is me! Ok? So back off!"

Craig smiled an evil smile, one almost identical to James's. He grabbed the chair from the desk in the room and set it about ten feet from the desk. He sat in it and looked at them. "Then use your wife to entertain me."

Jesse looked at him with a disgusted expression on his face. "No, we will not perform for you."

"Than maybe you two need to go with Caine and Wolfe into the glades." Craig said, pulling a knife from his pocket, flicking it open.

Ryan stood there and listened, his heart beating in his throat. _"Just do it Cardoza." _He said,_ "Just do what he says."_

"Come on Jason," Jessica said, pulling him towards the desk, "Let's just give him a show."

"But Je-Ricky," Jesse said. He was silenced by Jessica's lips pressed against his. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Let's just do it, Jason. He's willing to help us so we might as well oblige."

Jesse looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

"_Cardoza, just do it!"_ Ryan's voice encouraged, _"I'd rather it be you than…"_ Ryan's voice trailed off and Jesse knew he heard Ryan choke on his words. _"Just take her, Jesse."_

Jesse ran his hands across Jessica's arms and down her sides. He squeezed her perfect ass and felt himself stiffen. He lifted her onto the desk and kissed her. "If this is what you want, babe," he whispered to her.

Horatio watched as Jessica kissed Jesse and felt his chest grow tight. He pulled his ear piece off and walked away from the Hummer. "Just tell me when it's over." He said, "I can't watch this. Not my little girl."

Walter looked at Ryan. "Do you want me to leave, too?" he asked concerned.

Ryan shook his head. "No, stay with me, Walter. I need a friend right now." Ryan watched as Jesse's face over took the screen from Jessica's earring camera.

Jesse kissed Jessica and she slid her tongue into his mouth. She palmed him through his jeans and he moaned lightly. She tugged his jeans open and slid her hand inside. Jesse gasped as he felt her cold hand engulf his hot erection. She pushed his jeans down and continued to pull at Jesse's forming erection. Jesse fumbled with the button and zipper on Jessica's fly and he could feel his whole body shaking from nerves. Jessica helped him pull off her pants and Jesse could feel his heart beating in his throat. He had wanted this for so long, but never under these circumstances.

Jessica laid down on the desk and Jesse just stared at her lady parts. She had a Brazilian wax job and her pubic hair was in the shape of a heart. Jesse couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face. He ran his hands up and down her thighs and tried to will the butterflies in his stomach away. Jesse was afraid he wouldn't last and then Craig would figure out they weren't really married. Or worse- he would try to show Jesse how it was done.

Jesse positioned himself at Jessica's entrance and took a deep breathe. He looked into her eyes and could see the fear and anticipation. Jesse pushed in slowly and Jessica whimpered and squirmed slightly.

"_Cardoza stop,"_ Ryan said, _"She's not aroused enough. She only makes that sound when she's not ready or too dry. She needs a little foreplay."_

Jesse was surprised by Ryan's instructs. He carefully pulled out and continued to run his hands along the insides of Jessica's thighs. "Done already?" Craig asked. Jesse turned to see him still sitting in the chair, now with his pants down around his ankles and his hand wrapped around his dick. "No, Ricky's not quite ready for landing, if you know what I mean." Jesse explained with a mischievous lift of his brow. "I need to prep the landing strip."

Jesse stood there for a moment, not exactly sure what to do.

"_Suck her clit."_ Ryan instructed, _"Jessica loves oral sex. Go down on her and she'll slick right up."_

Jesse kneeled between Jessica's legs. He sniffed her unique scent before he hesitantly laved his tongue over her vulva. Jessica gasped when Jesse's tongue made contact with her lips and could feel the blood finally rush between her legs.

"_Pull her labia open with your hands."_ Ryan's voice continued,_ "Gently though, if you pull too hard or too fast she'll involuntarily kick you in the face."_

"_I bet you learned that the hard way."_

"_Shut up Walter, I'm being serious here….and yes."_

Jesse did as Ryan said. He stared at the reddening flesh of Jessica's inner self. He ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh and felt her pulsating against his tongue. Jesse flicked his tongue over her clitoris and Jessica's hips bucked slightly. Jesse ran his tongue around the small nub of nerves and Jessica moaned.

"_Suck on her clit."_ Ryan's voice said again, _"While you're doing that finger her. Her G spot is like two inches in. You'll know you found it if she gets really wet and makes a weird throaty sound."_

"_Maybe you should be a sex therapist." _

"_Shut up Walter or I'll shoot you…Sorry H, I didn't mean that. God, I didn't think he could hear me from all the way over there."_

Jesse sucked gently on the sensitive nub inside Jessica. He slid one finger inside her and then another. He searched for a while and was eventually rewarded by a guttural noise from Jessica as Jesse felt her contract around his fingers. Jesse slid his fingers in and out a few times and was sure Jessica had to be ready. As if he read his mind Ryan's voice spoke in his ear again. _"Ok Cardoza, she should be good. Give her a few more seconds and then have at."_

Jesse waited about twenty seconds and then pulled out his fingers and stood between Jessica's legs. He easily slid in between her legs and Jessica moaned his name loudly. Jesse couldn't help but notice it sounded slightly forced, but figured it was because she was trying to remember to call him Jason.

Jesse was quickly buried up to the hilt inside Jessica's tight heat. He stood there for a moment and just felt her heart beat around him. He panted heavily and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he quietly muttered before he began thrusting. Jesse went quickly; he didn't enjoy having someone watch him have sex and, though he had longed for her for so long, something didn't seem right about having sex with Jessica.

Jesse and Jessica worked together, their bodies rubbing against each other. Jesse felt sweat form under his t-shirt and his breathing was so labored he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He felt a tightening sensation around him and his member pulled farther into Jessica. A raspy noise escaped his lips and Jessica felt him explode inside her. Jesse gave her a few more good thrusts and Jessica arched her back and cried out as her climax hit.

They were motionless for a moment, their bodies still tangled together. Jesse could feel his legs shaking and wasn't sure how he was still standing.

"_Kegel muscles,"_ Ryan muttered in his ear, _"She probably got you that way. She's tricky like that."_

Jesse nodded his head and then remembered Ryan wasn't really there. He carefully pulled out of Jessica and helped her stand up. They pulled their clothes back on and just looked at each other. Jessica wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his neck.

"I love you, pumpkin," she whispered. Jesse was silent as he heard Ryan say, _"I love you, too, Jess. I'm glad you're in safe hands."_

They turned and looked at Craig. He was sweaty and panting, his hand still wrapped tight around his dick. Large white puddles sat by his feet and in the space between the chair and the desk. "Damn," he said, "You're good."

"Thanks," Jesse replied, "Now can we go kill some cops?"


	9. Pain

Pain

* * *

><p>Jessica pulled the shotgun out of the trunk of the bait car. She loaded it and snapped the barrel back into place.<p>

"Why in the world do you have that?" Craig questioned her.

"Have you seen some of the gators in this place?" Jessica asked, "I don't want to die before I get to see that bastard Caine go under."

"What did this guy do that's made you so mad?" Craig asked as they began their hike through the glades.

"He killed my baby brother." Jessica said, "Claims Andrew was going to shoot him so he had no other choice. What he didn't know is that Andy was a new recruit. His gun wasn't loaded, he was defenseless. He wouldn't listen though. He said he had no choice but to shoot him because Andy was attacking him."  
>Craig was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Caine led my little brother to his death."<br>Jesse felt Jessica's grip tighten on his hand. "How so?" Jesse asked, not wanting the conversation to suspiciously end.

"My little brother Jimmy was executed for a murder he didn't commit." Craig explained, "Caine's little girl shot her real father and then said Jimmy did it. Jimmy got the death sentence in Illinois because that damn jury believed that lie."

"Your brother's from Illinois?" Jesse asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, same dad, different moms. He lived in Chicago and I lived in Georgia. I moved here about ten years ago. I got tired of the mountains so I decided to move to the beaches."

"You're the one that told him I was here." Jessica muttered.

Craig looked at her. "What did you say?"

"You're the one that told James Caine's girl was here." Jessica said.

"How did you know about that?"

"I told you, I have my ways. I've got a mole at Miami Dade; he lets me in on these kinds of things."

"You must really have it in. The guy I use is terrible."

Jessica and Jesse looked at him shocked. "Who do you go through?" Jessica asked.

"His name is Tom Berger. He's only been there a few months. Izzy's kidnapping was the first big case he worked. He can't stand Wolfe either, says he treats him like he's an idiot and calls him a ridiculous nickname."

"What's that?" Jessica pressed.

"Junior; says he got too close during a case and Wolfe started calling him Junior. Didn't even bother to ask him what his name was."

"Is he a Crip?"

"He wants to be. I told him do this for me and I'll get him in."

"You actually going to let him in?"

"After the crap he's given me hell no! You've told me more than he has in the last six months."

"_Oh dear, I'm going to have talk to Junior about this habit."_ Ryan said in Jessica's ear. _"I knew that kid was trouble."_

"Stop," Jessica said, "They're right there." She pointed to the clearing by the water where Walter had dumped the cadaver twenty feet ahead of them. Ryan and Horatio were standing over the body looking at it. They were talking to each other and Jessica and Jesse could hear their conversation in their heads. Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and poured some into his hands, as he told Horatio how he wanted a popsicle. Horatio looked out across the glades for a moment before he knelt beside the body. He took off his sunglasses and appeared to be examining it, while he called Ryan a fat ass. Jesse tried not to laugh at their stupid conversation.

Jessica and Jesse hid behind a bushel of trees with Craig, watching and waiting.

"What do you want me to do?" Craig asked after several minutes.

"Take them down." Jessica said, tightening her grip on the shotgun. "But don't let them see you right away. They'll draw their weapons and shoot. You got a gun?"

"No, I don't need one." Craig stood and began creeping through the glades towards Horatio and Ryan.

Jessica pulled her sweatshirt off and tossed it over a branch on a tree. She pulled her Miami Dade badge out of her shirt and let it hang around her neck from the chain she had attached it to.

"You don't think he'll come back?" Jesse asked as he did the same and pulled out his glock.

"No, he's too goal oriented. Plus I think the steroids make the decision making process too hard for him."

"You really think he's on steroids?"

"A man that size, he's got something pumping through him. Let's catch up before he gets too close to them. You catch that he's moving in Big Daddy?"

"_Yes, it appears so."_ Horatio said in response, trying to mask the fact that he wasn't talking to Ryan.

Jessica and Jesse followed Craig silently through the glades, Jessica ready with her shotgun. They watched him creep through the thick brush. Plants cracked and rustled under his weight.

"He's not as sneaky as he thinks he is. Right Big Daddy?" Jessica asked.

"_Not at all,"_ Horatio simply replied.

Craig hid in a large dead bush, watching Horatio and Ryan. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. He shifted in his stance and his eyes seemed to burn as he flicked the knife open.

"He's getting ready to move in guys." Jessica hissed, "Any second now."

Craig sprung from the bush; an animalistic sound escaping his lips. He charged towards Horatio and Ryan. They were quick to draw their weapons, but Jessica was quicker.

Jessica shot Craig in the back, the buckshot she loaded the gun with penetrating his back as it scattered across his flesh. Craig roared and turned towards her. His eyes darkened as he saw the badges hanging around their necks against their black t-shirts.

"Craig Wilson," Jessica yelled, "Miami Dade Police! You're under arrest for the murder of Megan Brink!"

Craig swelled with anger as he advanced towards her. Jesse shot at him but Craig seemed unaffected as the bullets ripped through his arms. "Yup, steroids alright," Jesse muttered, reloading his glock.

"You're with Miami Dade Ricky?" Craig growled.

"As a matter of fact we are!" Jessica yelled, "And the name's Jessica, Dr. Jessica Caine!" She pulled her ID badge out of her back pocket and flashed it to him.

"Caine! I thought I killed you!"

"Who do you think Megan Brink is?"

Craig didn't respond, he just continued walking towards her as he filled with anger.

"No guesses? I'll just tell you- she's the girl you killed thinking she was me." Jessica cocked the shotgun again. "Now on the ground or you're dead!"

"No, you're dead!" Craig ran at her, arms stretched forward, knife in hand.

A shot rang out and Craig dropped to his knees and then fell forward. A blood trail ran down his back from his neck. Horatio lowered his gun and looked at the large man. "No, you're dead."

Jessica walked over to Craig and looked at his body. Her shotgun was still raised and as jabbed at him with the muzzle. Craig turned his head and growled at her, baring his teeth like a dog. "What did you do to me!" he yelled.

"Well I'm no Doctor but it appears Horatio severed your C2 and C3 vertebra. In a normal human that should have killed you, like it did Megan Brink. But it appears the roids helped you out here. Looks like you're paralyzed to me. But then again I'm not a Doctor….oh wait, I am."

Jessica knelt down and stared into his eyes. "Your father had those eyes, didn't he? Those cold, dead eyes. James had the same ones. I'll never forget them either. When I have nightmares there they are, hurting me, raping me, killing me. I hope you like hell Wilson, because that's where you're going."

"You going to kill me?"

"Oh how I would love to, but no, I'll be the human here and let you live. I hope you like shitting through a tube, because that's what you're going to be doing for the rest of your miserable life."

"You're weak Izzy. And you always will be. Jimmy was right you're nothing but a low life, junkie whore."

Horatio watched as the anger filled Jessica's eyes. She threw her shotgun down and grabbed his knife. She cut the strap of his white beater and stared at his tattoo. Jessica slid the knife under his skin and began cutting around the crude heart. She grabbed the chuck of skin and held it in her hand. She rolled Craig over and looked into his eyes. "Burn in hell," she said to him as she shoved the chunk of flesh into his mouth. Craig tried to spit it out but Jessica shoved it farther down his throat. "No, you're going to eat that you bitch! You're going to eat it and like it!"

Horatio grabbed Jessica's arms and tried to pull her away. "Jess, stop while you're ahead. You don't want to do this."

Jessica was shaking with anger. She shoved Horatio off and drew her gun. Horatio fell to the ground as Jessica fired three times.

Craig's lifeless body laid there motionless. There was one shot in the center of his forehead and one in each eye socket blasting his eyes away. Jessica stood there shaking and crying as she stared at him. "Burn in fucking hell you bitch."

Horatio pulled Jessica into his arms. He carefully pulled the gun from her grip and tossed it to Jesse. "It's ok Jess, it's ok."

"I killed him." Jessica said emotionless, "You going to turn me in?"

"Why should I? You were defending yourself."

"Against a quadriplegic? I don't think that will hold up. They'll say police brutality."

"No," Ryan said, "That wasn't you. Your judgment was impaired. You're suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. You couldn't have formed malice aforethought."

"Ryan," Jessica whispered as she pulled him into her arms. She kissed him and held him close. Ryan looked into her eyes and could see the pain. "What do you need, Jessica?"

Jessica looked at him momentarily as she thought. "Come on, come with me now!" she grasped his arm tightly and pulled him towards the Hummer. She wrenched the door open and shoved Ryan into the backseat as Frank's patrol car pulled up. Jessica climbed in behind him and shut and locked the doors.

Walter looked at the Hummer and then at Horatio and Jesse standing in the glades, as he climbed out of Frank's patrol car. "Are they...?"

"You know Walter," Horatio said, "I'm not sure what's about to happen. Just let them have some time together. They'll be back when they're ready."

Jessica pulled Ryan's jeans and boxers off and took him fully into her mouth. She sucked deep and slow, drawing the blood into Ryan's groin. Ryan stifled a moan and gasped, trying to remain in control. A stuttered "Jess" escaped his lips as Jessica pulled off her pants.

"I need you Ryan." Jessica said as she positioned herself over his throbbing member. "I need to be with you. Please Ryan." Jessica was practically sobbing as she begged him.

"Anything for you Jessica," Ryan said. He closed his eyes and felt Jessica impale herself on him.

Jessica sat there on his lap, feeling him throb hard inside her. Jessica leaned down and kissed Ryan again and again, each time deepening the passion.

"What do you want Jess?" Ryan quietly asked.  
>"I just need to be with you." Jessica sobbed, "I just need to feel complete. I need my soul."<br>Ryan pulled Jessica onto his chest and held her. "I'll always be here for you, Jess."

"I love you, Ryan," Jessica whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too, Jessica," Ryan responded, stroking her back. "I'll be here as long as you need me. Anything you need I'll do for you. Because you are my soul."

They laid there together, Jessica sobbing in Ryan's arms. He held her and just listened to her pained sobs. He didn't speak, he just held her. After twenty minutes Ryan was completely flaccid and pain was straining through his groin. Jessica propped herself up on her forearms and looked into his eyes. Ryan brushed away a tear that escaped Jessica's eye.  
>"I love you so much." Jessica said, "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."<p>

Ryan gently kissed her. "I love you, too, Jessica."

Jessica carefully maneuvered off Ryan and he pulled himself out. Jessica kissed Ryan again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you so much." She said, "I know it was hurting you but thank you for waiting."

"You needed me Jess." Ryan said, "I would wait forever, no matter the pain."


	10. OnebyOne

**This was one of those chapters I tried to make longer once I finished, but I felt I had said everything that needed to be told.**

* * *

><p>One-by-One<p>

* * *

><p>Tom looked over the body of Craig. "Jessica must have lost it when she did this." He said, looking at Craig's eyes. "She didn't want him to see her anymore."<br>"Or she didn't want to see his eyes." Walter said, snapping a picture. "She said they were the same as James's. She probably didn't want to see them anymore."

They heard the Hummer door slam and looked to see Jessica and Ryan walking back towards the scene.

"Hey," Walter quietly said, concern filling his voice, "How are you guys?"

Jessica looked at Walter and then at Craig's dead body. A pained sob escaped her lips as she curled into Ryan's side. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I think we'll be better once we get away from here." Ryan quietly responded.

Walter sighed and set his camera down. He walked over to Jessica and Ryan and placed his hand on her shoulder. Jessica looked up at him with her large blue eyes, the pain searing through them. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Walter," she whispered. Walter hugged her and looked into her eyes.

"I meant it when I said we're like family. We have to protect each other." He gave her a reassuring smile and Jessica returned it with one of her own.

Jessica looked at Jesse still standing on the other side of the scene. He had her sweatshirt draped over one of his shoulders and her glock in his hand. Jessica ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh god Jesse," she said, "I can't even thank you enough for what you've done."

Jesse smiled and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to." he said, "You're my best friend and I'm willing to do anything for you."

Jessica chuckled. "Even fuck me while a murderer watches?"

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, but only if your husband says it's ok."

"He's not my husband." Jessica playfully growled as she attempted to pinch his nipple. Jesse jumped back and laughed again.

"Alright, he's not your husband." He stepped towards her hesitantly. "But if I say you should get married are you going to try and purple nurple me again?"

"Oh hell yes I will!" Jessica said as she grabbed the waistline of his pants and pulled him to her. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "I told you I don't know if I'm ready to yet."

Jesse kissed her forehead again and smiled at her. "You will be eventually though."

"Jess," Horatio said, walking to her, "I think you need to go back to the Crime Lab." Horatio looked at Craig's body and sighed. "Internal Affairs is going to have a hay day with this one."

"I don't care." Jessica said, "Stetler can fire me for all I care." Her voice cracked and she took a moment to recompose herself. "He's dead, that's all I care about. I couldn't stand the thought of him being out there still. I needed to see him die."

Horatio pulled her into his arms and held her. "You're not talking about Craig, are you?"

Jessica shook her head as new tears fell. "No, I couldn't stand the thought of a part of James being so close to me."

"He's gone now, they both are. You have nothing to fear, Jessica."  
>"But for how long?" Jessica painfully asked, "How do we know there isn't another Wilson out there looking for me? What about Craig's family? Did he have any other brothers or children? For all we know there's an army of Wilsons waiting for their chance to try and kill me."<p>

"Then we'll just have to take them out," Horatio said, "One-by-one."


	11. Panic

**Yesterday while I was driving I stopped at a red light. In front of me was a red Venza and behind me was a silver Audi Q7. In case anyone has forgotten those are the cars that I picked for Ryan and Jessica to drive in my story. Kind of freaky...**

* * *

><p>Panic<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica sat in the interrogation room. She looked at Stetler sitting across from her at the table, just staring at her. Jessica fidgeted in her chair, her eyes darting around the room, trying to find something to look at that wasn't Stetler. She looked at the one way mirror and wondered who was behind it. Stetler wouldn't allow Horatio or Ryan or even Jesse to be with her while he conducted the interview.<p>

"She's an adult," he had said, "There's no reason for her to need someone to be with her. Let her grow up Horatio!"

"Alright Caine," he finally said, "Tell me what happened in the glades."

"You've seen the videos," Jessica said, "You know what happened."

"Yes, but I want you to tell me why you killed Wilson."

"He was trying to attack me."

Stetler sighed and shook his head. "Caine, Horatio shot him and paralyzed him, there's no way he could have been attacking you."  
>"Shows how much you know about gangs."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"If he had gone to prison he would have told some other Crip King and then we would have to start from square one again. It would have been a continuous, never ending cycle of violence and death, only coming to an end when I'm dead. It was either kill him and end it or kill me. I think the choice was obvious."

"But was it necessary?"

"Stetler, were you sleeping five months ago when James Wilson escaped from the Illinois State Prison? He was in maximum security and he escaped because his big brother told him I was here. How Craig found out we'll never know, but that's not the point. The point is the Crip Kings are a very powerful gang. They can do almost anything they want. They would actually make a great business because they're so determined and focused if they could just get over the drugs, hookers, and killing people. I don't know who else Wilson told about me. They all think I'm dead, and that's how it needs to stay. I don't want news reels run about this murder. If you do run something just say Megan Brink was killed. Do _not_ under any circumstances mention that she was mistaken for me, because then you'll be opening a can of worms you don't want."

Stetler stared at her with an angry intensity. "I want you to go to the department psychiatrist. I think Wolfe's right about you. You're still suffering from PSTD and you need help."

"I already have a psychiatrist. I see Dr. Thompson twice a month. I'm well aware that the nightmares aren't going to go away overnight. I still wake up at least three times a month screaming because there's James, in my head. He's raping me, beating me, torturing me, killing my daughter, and then he kills me. Sometimes it isn't James though. Sometimes it's Ryan, but he has though eyes, those god damn ice cold blue eyes…" Jessica's voice trailed off as images started flashing through her head. Images from when she was a teenager; James hitting her, shooting her, raping her. His eyes everywhere. Crip Kings laughing at her as she cried out in pain on that boat. James's eyes again. Flashing lights, James's eyes, Craig's massive body. Bleeding eye sockets, more flashing lights, a cold laugh, pain.

She screamed. Someone was touching her and she was screaming. She couldn't see anything. Someone was picking her up into their arms, someone tall and strong. A man. There was a man touching her. It wasn't Ryan and it wasn't her father. She screamed.

Frank burst through the door. He had been watching through the one way mirror as he witnessed Jessica start panicking. Her whole body was shaking and her pupils were dilated.

"Come on little Bug," he said as he scooped her into his arms. She started screaming and thrashing her head about. "It's ok Jess, I'm taking you to Horatio." Frank turned and looked at Stetler. "You should be ashamed Rick, letting this poor girl sit there and have a panic attack like that. She probably doesn't even know what's going on right now."

"How was I supposed to know she was having a panic attack?" Stetler snapped.

"Oh please, I could see it starting from in there you son of a bitch. Let's just hope she doesn't need to go to the hospital, which would only make things worse at this point."

Frank carried Jessica through the Crime Lab to Horatio's office. By the time he got there Jessica had stopped screaming and tears were silently crawling down her cheeks. Horatio looked at Frank as he walked through the door.

"Jessie?" he muttered as he stood from his desk and crossed the room. "Frank what's wrong?"

"She had a panic attack and that asshole Stetler just sat there and watched." Frank explained as he sat on the couch. "Poor girl didn't even know who I was when I got there."

Horatio held Jessica's head in his hands and looked her over. She was sweaty and her pupils dilated so large there was almost no blue showing. "Jessie Bug, can you hear me? Jessie?"

Ryan walked into the room. "Frank, what's going on? I saw you carrying Jessica." He stopped and stared at the sight before him. "Oh god, she's not…"

"No, she's not dead." Frank said, "She had a massive panic attack and she seems to be unresponsive. She's not reacting to anything."

Ryan knelt to the ground beside the couch. He looked into Jessica's lifeless eyes as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Jess, love, you need to wake up. I need you to come back to me." Ryan looked at the fake gold wedding ring still on her left hand. He pulled it off and noticed it had made a green ring around her finger already. He pulled the chain with the necklace and ring attached to it off and removed the pink ring. He carefully slid it onto Jessica's hand. Ryan watched as the light bounced off it and the stone sparkled brightly. "I love you Jessica," he whispered to her.

Jessica's right hand slowly raised and found it's way to her left. She felt the ring and ran her finger around the stone. "Ryan?" she said so quietly Ryan was sure he had imagined it. He looked at Jessica's face and watched as new tears slid down into her hair and her pupils began to adjust. She blinked a few time and looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. She stopped when she saw Ryan. Jessica reached out a shaking hand and Ryan helped guide it to his cheek. "Hey love, you're awake." He smiled at her.

A small but weak smile graced Jessica's face. "I would never leave you Ryan."

Jessica looked back at Frank and then Horatio. "What happened? Where did Stetler go? Wait, where am I?"

"You had a panic attack and Stetler just sat there and watched." Frank explained, "I was watching behind the one way and couldn't believe his ignorance."

"What did he do?"

"He just sat there yelling at you to pay attention and to stop messing around."

"You're kidding me!" Ryan exclaimed, "He thought she was faking it?"

"Apparently, shit I've never seen someone have a panic attack and I could frickin tell that's what was going on. I went right in there and grabbed her out of his clutches. I wasn't going to sit there and let him do that to you."

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with Rick." Horatio said, "Misconduct like this will not go unpunished." Horatio turned to leave the room but stopped at the doorway. "Bug, I want you to go home and relax. That's what you need right now."

"My car's not here and neither is Ryan's," Jessica said quietly.

Horatio reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He pulled one off and tossed it to Ryan. "Be careful with it Ryan, Marisol picked it out."

"How are you getting home?" Ryan asked, looking at the key to Horatio's Audi A6.

"I'm the Lieutenant, I can drive whatever I want around here," Horatio said as he left the room. His head poked back in and he smiled at Jessica. "I'm glad you're ok Bug, but you need to go home now. If I need your help I'll call you, but I think we're going to postpone further investigation of this case until Monday."

Jessica sighed. "Alright Dad."

Horatio smiled at her again. "I love you, Jessie Bug."

Jessica returned the smile and felt her heart swell. "I love you, too, Daddy H."


	12. Plan B

Plan B

* * *

><p>Ryan walked into the break room to grab a couple cups of coffee for him and Jessica for the ride home while Jessica collected their stuff from the locker room. Ryan wasn't surprised to find Jesse sitting at the table alone. He poured his coffee and sat beside his friend.<p>

"Hey Jess," he quietly said.

Jesse smiled at him and replied with a quiet "Hey Ry."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Nope, you're thinking about something. What is it?"

Jesse shifted uncomfortably in his seat and rubbed his eyes. "I was thinking about this afternoon, at the sugar refinery."

"What about it?"

"Well I couldn't help but wonder…" he trailed off and shook his head.

"Jesse," Ryan said, "You can tell me. I'm not going to get mad. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Jesse sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well I couldn't help but wonder…did I rape Jessica? I mean she clearly didn't want to do it but I kind of forced myself on her."

Ryan grabbed Jesse's shoulder and squeezed it. "Jesse, you did nothing wrong. Wilson was going to rape her and you saved Jessica. Yeah I'm not too pleased that's how it worked out, but I'm glad it was you. Of all the guys in the lab I'm glad it was you with her. You care a lot about Jessica and I know you wouldn't take advantage of her. It's ok Jesse, everything's fine."

Jesse sighed and looked at Ryan. "Thanks Ryan, I needed to hear that."

Ryan smiled and leaned back in his chair as he took a drink of coffee. "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Boning my girl of course," Ryan smirked

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "You really won't get mad?"

"Nope, you're safe to speak freely."

A sly smile spread across Jesse's face and his eyes seemed to light up. "It was pretty awesome. I have to hand it to you, even with a murderer watching, us Jess is really frickin good."

Ryan chuckled and clapped Jesse on the back. "No hard feelings, I promise."

"Hey Ryan," Jessica said as she walked into the break room, looking through her purse, "Can we stop at the pharmacy on the way home? I need to pick up some Plan B." Jessica looked up and froze when she saw Jesse. "Oh Jesse, uh, hi, didn't see you there."

Ryan stood and walked over to her. "Jess, why would you need Plan B?" he quietly said, "When we were in the Hummer I didn't actually…you know."

"Well, it's not necessarily for…um….you know what let's just talk in the car."

"It's because you don't want to risk getting pregnant with my child," Jesse said as he stood from the table. "I wasn't wearing a condom and I'm going to guess you didn't have any form of protection on."

"Jesse, I'm on the pill." Jessica said, "We should be fine."

"Then why do you need an emergency contraceptive?" Jesse questioned. Jessica was silent as she tried to think of what to say. "You're not taking it, are you?" Jesse finally asked. "You stopped taking it back in June, didn't you?"

Jessica looked at him shocked. "What makes you think I stopped taking my pill?"

"You're more emotional, you seem to have terrible menstrual symptoms, and you've lost weight." Jesse explained, "When you first started taking the pill I noticed you put on some weight. My wife told me that's a common occurrence with birth control. Your body thinks it's pregnant so it starts retaining weight in order to care for the fetus that doesn't really exist. You're trying to get pregnant, aren't you?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, that's not why. I stopped taking it because it was making me depressed. Dr. Thompson thinks the hormones in the pill are messing with my psyche. It's a really rare side effect, but I've had it happen before. That's why I had the hormone implant. The dosage was different and I was fine." Jessica stepped towards Jesse, staring him down. "Jesse, if I was trying to get pregnant do you really think I would want to buy an emergency contraceptive? Don't you think I wouldn't have said anything?"

"But it's not Ryan's." Jesse said, "Why would you want to have my baby? I'm not the man you love."

"Jesse, if I was desperate enough I think I wouldn't care who the father was and I would just have the baby." Jessica said, anger filling her voice. "Ryan wears a condom every time, even if I try to argue that we'll be fine and that I'm not ovulating he still wears one. He refuses not to. This could be my only chance to get pregnant. I think I would rather have your baby than no baby at all. But I don't want to be a mother right now, Jesse. The timing isn't right. I'm not as ready as I thought I was."

"Whatever," Jesse muttered as he went to leave the room. Jessica grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Jesse I know you love me and I love you, but not in the same way." Jessica said, "I'm sorry you lost the chance but there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm sorry you're hurt. I'm sorry I didn't act on it either. I'm not sorry though about falling in love with Ryan. I felt attracted to both of you, but there was something about Ryan that pulled me towards him. I'm sorry it wasn't you, Jesse."

Jesse looked at her and felt a tight pain in his chest. "What was it like? What was it like being with a man who wasn't Ryan? Did you like it?"

Jessica stared at him with hurt filled eyes. "Yes, I liked it very much."

"Don't you ever get tried of being with the same man day in and day out?"

"Sometimes it does seem a little boring, but that's the downfall of being in a monogamous relationship, you're only with that one person. But it doesn't matter to me, because very time with Ryan is sooooo good."

"Do you miss sleeping with other men?"

"Not really, I didn't actually know what it was like to have sex with someone that wasn't raping me until I met Ryan. I mean, Mark and I fooled around and he tried to help me get over this fear of sex I had, but that really wasn't anything."

"What about Horatio?" Jesse sneered, "You slept with him. He admitted it himself."  
>"No," Jessica exclaimed, "I did not sleep with my father. Horatio had sex with Izzy."<p>

"Who is you!" Jesse said loudly, "You are Izzy!"

Jessica just stared at him and felt anger burn through her veins. "Did you ever get bored fucking your wife, Jesse? I mean come on, marriage, that's truly monogamous. Must have sucked to be you, only being able to have sex with one woman."

"You leave my wife out of this." Jesse sneered, "She's dead and you need to respect her."  
>"And you need to respect my dead sister!" Jessica snapped back at him. "I'm not Izzy, and I never have been. We share a past, that's it." Jessica grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled on his arm. "Come on Ryan, I need to go schedule an abortion."<p>

Ryan went to follow Jessica out of the break room but he stopped and looked at Jesse. "I want you to know Cardoza that I still don't have hard feelings about what happened in the glades and at the warehouse." He said, "But I'm pissed as hell at you about what you just said."

Jesse stood and watched them leave. The pain in his chest tightened as he watched Jessica walk away. "You really screwed up this time Jesse," he said to himself.


	13. Blank

Blank

* * *

><p>Horatio found Stetler in his office, talking on the phone. Horatio walked up and pressed down on the receiver. Stetler looked up at him with a disgusted expression. "Excuse me, but that was an important call."<p>

"And my daughter is important to me." Horatio said as he sat in a chair across from Stetler's desk. "Now we both had something important to us ruined."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well according to Frank and the interview tape I just reviewed Jessica started to have a panic attack that was so bad she lost consciousness and you sat there and yelled at her. Now, I'm not a Doctor but I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing."

"She was faking it. She just wanted me to bring you in so she could have her Daddy protect her."

Horatio leaned forward and stared him down. "That's not how my daughter works. I've watched her kill men three times her size with her bare hands. You should consider yourself lucky you're still alive, Rick."

Stetler scoffed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, what are you going to do about it, Horatio?"

"I think the Chief would like to know what the head of his Internal Affairs Department is doing." Horatio said, "Maybe we should send him this." He pulled a DVD from the inside pocket of his jacket. "I believe the behavior witnessed in this video is sufficient evidence for a termination of employment because of interview misconduct."

Stetler's eyes narrowed and he sucked in an angry breathe. "You wouldn't."  
>"Oh yes I would."<p>

"What do you want?"

"Drop any and all charges against my daughter. Jessica did nothing wrong, she was only protecting herself."

"Horatio, I can't do that."

"Oh yes you can. You haven't filed anything yet. Leave Jessica alone and I leave this with you. Try and charge her with police brutality and the Chief will find this on his desk Monday morning."

Stetler sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine, no charges against Jessica Caine."

Horatio gave him a smug smile and dropped the DVD on his desk. "Good, my little Bug will be happy to hear it."

Horatio stood and walked towards the door but stopped when Stetler said his name.

"Horatio, why do you call her Bug?"

Horatio looked at him and smiled. "Personal reasons, all my close friends know though."

Horatio walked through the door and out into the hall. He found his way quickly to the AV lab and smiled at the young night shift staff that was already there. "Hello Lieutenant Caine," she said, "Here to pick up that DVD?"

"Yes I am, Olivia." Horatio accepted the DVD from her and smiled to himself. "I should also let you know that I took a blank one from your stock when I dropped that video off earlier."

"Did you really? I hadn't noticed. Did you need it for something?"

"Yes, an experiment that I'm conducting. Sorry about not asking, I know that's extremely impolite."

"That's quite alright, I know you're a busy man." Olivia smiled at him and returned to her work. "Enjoy your evening, Lieutenant."  
>"You too, Olivia. I hope the night treats you well."<p> 


	14. Love

Love

* * *

><p>Jessica popped the pill in her mouth and washed it down with a glass of water. She looked over the directions again to make sure she had it right. She had to take one that night and one at least twelve hours later to ensure she didn't get pregnant. Jessica sighed and leaned her elbows on the bathroom counter. She thought about what Jesse said about her not wanting to have his baby and realized he was right. She didn't want his child. As selfish as it sounded she didn't want to have Jesse Cordoza's child.<p>

Jessica walked into the bedroom and found Ryan lying across her bed. He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt. She crawled on top of him and began covering him in kisses.

"I love you so much, Ryan." She said, "You're the most amazing man in the world."

"Jess," he said, "Can we talk?"

She looked down at him and could see it in his eyes that something was bothering him. "Of course, pumpkin." Jessica crawled off him and laid down on her side next to him in the bed. "What's on your mind?"

"Us," he quietly responded as he rolled onto his side to face her.

"What about us?" Jessica asked as she ran her hand up and down his side.

"I heard you talking to Jesse on your way to the sugar refiner." He explained, "And it got me thinking about our future."

Jessica looked at him and felt tears form in her eyes. "Oh god Ryan, I didn't mean for you to hear those things. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did," Ryan said, "And I'm not mad at you. You're right, I'm too wishy-washy sometimes. I need to be more assertive when it comes to us." Ryan ran his hand through her hair and held a handful in his fist. "I love you, Jessica Caine, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Jessica, can I move in with you?"

A smile spread across Jessica's face and her eyes lit up. She placed her hand on the back of Ryan's neck and kissed him. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "Ryan I've waited so long for you to ask me that question!"

Ryan smiled and looked deep into her eyes. "I've wanted to ask you for a while, I was too afraid though." His smile shrank and his face became more serious as he thought about his next question. "Jessica, do you really get frustrated with me and my commitment issues?"

Jessica looked at him and felt her heart break. "Yes, I do, but I understand where you're coming from. You thought you were ready to get married three times before me, and when you asked you received a terrible response. You're scared that the same thing will happen with me. It's a subconscious thing. It's just like all the problems I had with sex. I thought I was ready to share my body with someone in the most intimate way possible, but I wasn't. I wasn't ready until I met you. Then I was afraid to tell you I love you because every time I did the guy left me. My subconscious was afraid you would leave me if I got too attached. We both have our issues, Ryan, but we're in this together and we're going to make it work."

Ryan smiled and kissed the end of her nose. "Thank you Jessica. Thank you for sharing this with me and letting me be in your life. I have another question though."

"Alright, what is it?"

"If I asked you to marry me today what would you say?"

Jessica looked into his eyes and felt her own water. "No, I would say no, Ryan. I don't think we're ready to get married. We both have some personal issues we need to work out before we're ready to reach that leave of commitment."

"But I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow." Ryan said quietly, "I'm asking if you would eventually marry me."

Jessica rubbed at her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "No Ryan, not today, not tomorrow, not next week. I wouldn't want to make that promise to you just now because I honestly don't know if I want to marry you right now. At this point in my life I want to just live for tomorrow. I want to wake up and find you sleeping next to me every morning. I want to go to work with you. I want to eat dinner in _our _condo together every night. I want to have children with you. I _want_ to someday marry you, Ryan. But right now I don't want to make that promise. I love you, Ryan, more than any man in this world. When I think of the future I see you and only you. Ask me again in a few weeks or even a few months. I'll still be here, waiting for you."

Ryan smiled and kissed her passionately. He looked into her eyes and felt his own tear up. "That's the answer that I wanted," he nearly whispered. A sly expression overtook his face and Ryan rolled onto his back and began unzipping his pants. "Well since I'm not proposing I guess I can take these off," he said as he kicked his jeans off. He rolled on top of Jessica and kissed and bit at her neck as she laughed.

"You're naughty," Jessica said as she ran her nails across his scalp.

"But you love me anyways," Ryan smiled at her.

"You're right and now you're stuck with me because if you try to leave you'll be homeless."

Ryan chuckled and kissed the end of her nose. "I would never want to leave you."

Jessica toyed with the waistline of his boxers and smiled at the sight of them. "I think I bought these for you," she commented, tracing her fingers across the metallic pink flamingos on the black fabric.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"I don't think you would pick out flamingo boxers."

Ryan chuckled and kissed along her jaw line. "You in the mood?"

Jessica looked at him and thought it over. "I don't know. After everything that's happened today I just want to be with you. I just want to have you next to me. I don't want to get hot and heavy. I just want to feel your body against mine. I don't want sex."

"You want love," Ryan said.

Jessica looked at him and felt the tears run into her hair. "Yeah, I want love, our love."

Ryan rolled onto his back and pulled Jessica against his body.

"I love you, Jessie, and I always will."


	15. Wanting

Wanting

* * *

><p>Ryan awoke to someone biting at his neck and tugging on his pajama pants. A cold, slender hand grasping his morning wood caused him to gasp and his eyes to snap open.<p>

"Good morning," Jessica said into his ear as she continued to nip at his neck. "How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad, but I'm glad I'm awake now," Ryan replied with a sly smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Fairly well," Jessica said as she continued to stroke his forming erection.

"No nightmares?" Ryan asked her as his hands slid up inside her shirt.

"None at all. It was peculiar, I was expecting at least one but I got nothing." Jessica pulled Ryan's pants off and ran her hands across his naked body. "God you're so hot. I can't believe it's almost been a year."

"We've known each other for a year now," Ryan said with a kiss.

"Did you think this was going to happen?"

"That what was going to happen?"

"Everything; meeting me, breaking the rules just to be with me, falling in love, almost having a baby, moving in with me?"

"No, I didn't think any of this would happen." Ryan pulled her shirt off over her head and began pulling at her pajama pants. "I thought I was going to spend nine months staring at your hot body wishing I knew what you looked like under your clothes."

"Are you glad it did happen?"

"I'm so glad it happened," Ryan said as he bit at her stomach and chest. "This has been the greatest year of my life and it's all because of you. I'm thankful for every second that we've been together."

"Even the bad parts?"

"Yes, because even the bad parts have become part of our life together. Yes, I wish I could take away the parts where I went to jail or you were kidnapped or our daughter died."  
>"Or when I left," Jessica whispered.<p>

"Yes, even when you left me. But I wouldn't trade this year for anything. I hate those parts but they made us stronger. You've made me stronger. I love you, Jessica Caine, and I want to be with you until the day I die."

"Don't you dare ask me," Jessica said hastily as she rolled a condom down Ryan's length.

"I'm not, I made a promise to my sexy girlfriend that I would be wearing pants the day I finally asked her to marry me." Ryan rolled over and pinned Jessica beneath him. "And I'm not wearing anything from the waist down right now except for a condom so now's not the time." He kissed her passionately rubbed his hips against hers. "But I think it's time for something else."

Ryan slid between Jessica's legs and into her tight heat. Jessica moaned softly as Ryan penetrated into her most inner self.

"You know why I love being with you like this so much?" he quietly asked her.

"I think I do, but please tell me," Jessica whispered.

"I love making love to you because I feel our souls connecting. I feel complete with you. You're the part of my soul that was missing. I've searched for so long for you but I couldn't find you. When we're together I feel our hearts beating in time with each other, I feel your body becoming part of me, and I feel your love for me pouring from every pore in your body. I love you, Jessica, and I will love you until the day I die. And when I do die I hope we find each other again in another lifetime so we can be together again. You are my soul and without you I'm incomplete."

Jessica kissed him and held him close to her. "I love you, too, Ryan. I knew someday I would meet you, I just didn't know who you were." Jessica pushed her hips against Ryan's and kissed him again. "Please Ryan, make love to me. Let's feel our souls become complete again."

Ryan began slowly rocking his hips. "Anything for you my love."

* * *

><p>Jessica and Ryan soaked in the hot bathwater, the smell of cherry blossoms soothing their sore bodies and minds. "This has been a very eventful weekend thus far," Ryan said and he massaged Jessica's shoulders. "Is it just me or does it feel like trouble just follows us where ever we go?"<p>

Jessica chuckled and leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "No, I feel that way too sometimes. Its ok, it makes life a little more exciting."

Ryan chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "I don't think we need anymore excitement."

Jessica turned around and faced him. She ran her hands across his damp skin and smiled at him. "What's your biggest fantasy?"

"What do you mean my biggest fantasy?"

"Like if you could do anything sexual with anyone what would it be?"  
>Ryan smiled. "Well it would be with you."<br>Jessica playfully batted at him. "You're just saying that because I'm right here."

"No, it's true! Ever since we've started dating other women just don't seem to excite me like they used to. Like that first month we were dating Eric and Jesse dragged me to a strip club and the only way I could get it up is if I imagined the women were you, but even that didn't really work. I would see these little things about them that would make me think that it couldn't be you. Like one was wearing a yellow g-string and I knew you would never wear yellow. Or the one you could see clear as day her nipples were pierced. Or the girl with the Tweety Bird tramp stamp. It just wasn't working and Eric and Jesse made fun of me because I was the only one who wasn't getting excited about the whole thing. I told them it was the OCD and not knowing how clean that place was. I don't think they believed me though."

Jessica pinched Ryan's nipples roughly. "You went to a strip club while we were dating and you never told me?" she playfully teased. Ryan moaned loudly and Jessica felt his cock twitch and swell against her leg.

"Eric didn't tell me where we were going!" he groaned, "I would have said no if he had said it was a titty bar!"

Jessica continued to pinch his nipples and could feel Ryan's manhood start to pulsate. "What's the rest of your fantasy?" she seductively asked him.

"I want you to dominate me," Ryan said as he gripped the edge of the bathtub. "I want you to tie me down and do dirty things to me."  
>"Like what?" Jessica asked as she roughly dragged her nails down his chest.<p>

"Like that! I want you to push the pain-pleasure barrier. I want you to hurt me, cause me pain, make me beg you for more!" Ryan moaned loudly as Jessica cupped his testicles and squeezed them hard. "I want you to dominate me and whip me and make me beg you to fuck me until my head explodes. I want you to bite me and bruise me and make me bleed. I want you to overpower me because you're so strong. I want to sub-come to your domination because I'm so weak and you're so strong. I want you to make me feel dirty."

Jessica bit at his clavicle so hard the skin broke. A few small drops of blood ran down Ryan's chest and into the water. Jessica held his erection in her hand and could feel how hard he was throbbing.

"This is really turning you on," she whispered seductively in his ear before she bit at his earlobe.

"Yes!" Ryan panted, his eyes closed and head thrown back. "Oh god, Jessica, I want you so bad! Please fuck me!"

Jessica smiled to herself as she ran her hand up and down Ryan's length. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slid him roughly inside her. Ryan moaned loudly and his grip on the bathtub edge increased. Jessica thrusted and pounded her hips against his. Ryan sat there and let himself be dominated as Jessica topped him. The bathwater splashed and slopped onto the floor with Jessica's thrusts. She dug her nails into his shoulders and when she bit his neck in just the right spot he screamed her name as he climaxed. Jessica followed just seconds behind him. She sat there and felt warmth spread through her body as Ryan coated her in his essence.

Ryan sat there and panted, his eyes still closed. "My god," he muttered, "You're incredible."

"Thank you," Jessica said as she kissed his jaw line, "I had a little help."

"Damn it," Ryan said, "I forgot again."

"Forgot what, pumpkin?" Jessica asked as she maneuvered Ryan out of her.

"I forgot to wear a condom."

Jessica chuckled and climbed from the bath. "Don't worry, I still have one more dose of Plan B to take, we'll be fine." Jessica filled a glass with water and popped the pill from its packaging. She held it in her hand and looked at it for a moment. Ryan's hand wrapped around hers and held it in place.

"You don't have to take it, Jess." He said, "If you want a baby don't take it. I'll be fine with your decision. If you want this then I want this."

Jessica shook her head slowly. "No Ryan, I want to take it. If I don't take it I don't only run the risk of having your baby I run the risk of having Jesse's."

Ryan turned her and looked into her eyes. "You really don't want to have his baby, do you?"

"No Ryan, I want your children. You're the one I love. When we're ready we'll have children." Jessica popped the pill into her mouth. "We'll just wait until then."

* * *

><p>Ryan smiled at the sight of Horatio standing on the other side of the door. "Hey H, I didn't know you were coming over." Ryan said as he let Horatio into the condo.<p>

"Well I thought I'd pay my daughter a visit at home." Horatio said, eyeing Ryan over, "And I'm guessing you had the same idea."

"Well actually I live here now." Ryan said with a shy smile.

A wide grin spread across Horatio's face. He grasped Ryan's shoulder and chuckled. "You finally asked her."  
>"Yeah, last night, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be."<p>

"Why's that?"

"I was scared shitless even though I knew Jessica would say yes. Jessica was right when she said I have commitment issues, but I'm done with that. That's the old Ryan, he's gone. I'm done with being so indecisive all the time. I know what I want and I just have to be confident in going after it."

"Oh really?" Horatio asked with a sly look on his face.

"Yes," Ryan leaned in close and whispered to Horatio, "And when I'm ready for the next step you'll be the first to know."

Horatio chuckled and smiled at him. He pulled Ryan into his arms and sighed contently. "And I'll be waiting."

"Daddy!" Jessica excitedly exclaimed as she ran into the room. She jumped into her father's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Horatio fell to the ground under the impact and chuckled as Jessica kissed his cheek. "Daddy I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Bug you have to quit doing that." Horatio said as he sat up. "You're not a little girl anymore and I'm getting too old for this."

"No you're not." Jessica said as she hugged him. "You're just mad because I can pin you now."

"Damn straight."

"So what are you doing here?" Jessica asked as she helped Horatio to his feet.

"I was just coming over to see my little girl." Horatio said as he kissed her forehead. "It seems she's always coming over to see me so I thought I would pay her a visit."  
>"Well I'm glad you did. Now I can introduce you to my new roommate." Jessica excitedly said.<p>

"I heard, Ryan told me first thing when I came in."

Jessica punched Ryan in the arm and he recoiled in pain. "Ow….that actually hurt." He said, rubbing his arm where she punched him.

"Serves you right jerk, telling Daddy before me." Jessica turned to walk away but Horatio scooped her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Damn it old man! You're too old for me to tackle you but you can just pick me up whenever you please? Fucking double standard!"

"Shut up and make me some lunch." Horatio said as he walked into the kitchen.

Ryan chuckled as he watched them retreat into the kitchen. He sighed contently and wondered what it would be like to have a father again. A real father nonetheless, not one who was so abusive. Ryan shuddered and shook the thought out of his head.

Ryan wandered into the kitchen to find Jessica and Horatio still battling for control. Their fingers were interlocked and their palms pressed against the others as they tried to push the other against the opposing wall.

"You know I'm going to win old man. Why don't you just give up?"

"And admit defeat to my little girl? Never!"

"Because MDPD never closes, right old man?"

"Oh shut your face and make me a sandwich already!"

"You're talking to the wrong one then! Ryan said he was making lunch today!"

Horatio suddenly released his grip on Jessica's hands and dove at Ryan. He managed to get the younger man in a head lock and was rubbing his fist against his scalp roughly. "Where's my lunch boy?" he playfully growled at Ryan. "I'm hungry and I don't like waiting!"

Ryan laughed and tried to break free from Horatio's hold. "I can't make you lunch if you're holding me down H."

"Good point." Horatio let go of Ryan and he fell to the ground. Ryan laid there on the floor laughing as Horatio prodded him with his foot. "Can't make me lunch from down there."

"Oh shut up you!" Ryan joked as Horatio helped him to his feet. Ryan smiled at him and Horatio winked at him.

Jessica smiled and felt her heart swell at the sight of her father and boyfriend goofing off together so comfortably. "Well then I'm going to go watch some TV." She said, walking towards the door.

"You, watch TV?" Ryan joked, "I didn't think you did such a thing."  
>"Well I do have cable, remember?"<p>

"Alright, lunch will be ready in a while. Might take a little longer now that I have to make twice as much."

"Hey, you saying I eat too much?" Horatio jokingly asked, nudging Ryan in the ribs.

"Oh course not, maybe I was saying Jessie eats too much."

"Hey!" Jessica playfully snapped as she threw her shoe at him. "Jerk face."

"You know you love me!" Ryan teased.

Ryan stepped up to the counter and continued making sandwiches on flatbread. Horatio watched him for a second before he began looking through the cupboards and fridge.

"What are you doing H?" Ryan asked.

"Making soup," Horatio said, "Broccoli cheese sounds good."

Ryan chuckled. "What my sandwiches aren't good enough for you?"

"Of course they are, but I just barged in and began demanding food. It would only be polite if I contributed in some way." Horatio began preparing his soup while Ryan turned on the oven. "Toasting the sandwiches?" Horatio asked him.

"Yup, Jessie taught me how to do it, and I can only guess where she learned it." Ryan said with a smile, "I think I'll wait a little while though and let you catch up. I'm going to see what Jess is up to."

"Alright, but don't wait too long." Horatio said as he turned on the burner under his pot.

Ryan found Jessica sitting on the couch upside down watching TV. It appeared to be a cop show with three men with guns and badges chasing after another group of men.

"Ryan!" Jessica exclaimed, "Come here and tell me if this guy looks as much like Horatio right side up as he does upside down!"

Ryan walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "The redhead?"

"No, the Cuban guy. Of course the redhead dummy."

Ryan stared at the man and chuckled. "Yeah he kind of does look like Horatio. He looks familiar, what's his name?"

Jessica hit the info button on her remote and read through the description. "David Caruso, he's been in a lot of movies, and I think NYPD Blue back in the nineties."

"What's this show called?" Ryan asked.

Jessica chuckled. "You're never going to believe it- CSI: Miami!"

Ryan chuckled and twined his fingers into her hair. "That's funny. How accurate is it?"

"Not at all! They're way off base."

"Meh, they've got to make it seem more exciting than it really is or else no one would watch it."

Jessica smiled up at him and watched Ryan study the TV intensely. She rubbed her palm against the calf of his leg and slowly worked her way up his leg. Ryan was so absorbed in watching the TV he hardly noticed what Jessica was doing. He scratched lightly at her scalp and Jessica quietly giggled to herself.

Jessica reached up and cupped Ryan's groin in her hand and squeezed. Ryan's air hitched in his throat and he stifled a groan. Jessica continued to squeeze and stroke him through his pants and felt him grow hot and hard through the material of his jeans. Ryan tried to pull her hand away but Jessica's grip only tightened and Ryan let out a quick and loud moaning sound.

"Jess, stop it." Ryan muttered, "Horatio's in the kitchen."

"Yeah, so?" Jessica said, pulling herself back up. "I'm horny."

"Not here," Ryan hissed under his breath.

Jessica squeezed harder and Ryan squirmed, trying to break free. "Too bad, because I'm not going to wait for you to get up to the bedroom." She said as she pulled at her jeans with her free hand. "Besides you know I'm not going to let go so you might as well comply."

Ryan groaned and started pulling his pants down. "Damn it," he muttered, "Fine, but make it quick, I still need to finish lunch."

Jessica jumped onto his lap and immediately stuffed Ryan inside her. She smiled and quietly moaned. "Oh god yes!" she muttered under her breath. "I needed this so much!"

Ryan groaned and felt Jessica clench around him. "How's gotten into you today?" he asked her as he started quickly rocking his hips. "This is the third time today."

"I'm reallllly horny!" Jessica grunted.

"Yeah, but you seem to be more than usual."

"I'm PMS-ing, just fuck me and enjoy it!" Jessica demanded.

"Yeah but again this is more than usual."

"Ryan my hormone levels have been thrown off for the last year. I had the hormone implant and then I was pregnant and then I wasn't and then I was on the pill and now I'm off it." Jessica rambled, "Why can't you just get off this subject and fuck me already?"

Ryan thrusted his hips roughly against Jessica's. She moaned loudly and her eyes fluttered.

"Fine then," Ryan said, "Hope you enjoy the ride."

Jessica and Ryan quietly moaned as they worked together. She bit at his neck and Ryan felt himself start to come undone. Jessica reached down and gripped the base of his shaft. Ryan groaned as he felt his release escape him.

"Damn it Jess," he muttered.

"No, I'm not ready to finish yet!" Jessica growled as she chewed on his neck.

"Hey Jessie Bug," Horatio said the doorway to the kitchen, "Can you tell Ryan I'm just going to go ahead and finish the sandwiches since you two are a bit preoccupied."

"Alright Dad," Jessica said. "Damn it Ryan, don't stop!" Jessica thumped her body roughly against his.

Ryan sat there frozen, his ears and face burning red. "Your Dad just walked in on us," he hissed under his breathe.

"He's gone now! Let's finish already!"

"Jessica he almost saw us!"

"No he didn't! He can't see over the back of the couch." Jessica groaned, "Please Ryan, stop being this way! I just want to have sex!"

"It doesn't bother you your Dad just caught us?"

"No! He knows I have sex. What's it matter anyways?"

"Well it kind of bothers me."

"Well then maybe I'll just go finish off by myself." Jessica said as she started to pull herself off Ryan. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back and began slamming his hips against hers. "No you're not!" Ryan growled, "You started it here so you're finishing here!" Jessica moaned loudly and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "God that's good! Now that's more like it, buddy!"

Ryan chuckled and bit at her neck as the slapping sound of skin on skin filled the room, and undoubtedly drifted into the kitchen. Jessica released her grip on his shaft and Ryan moaned as his release finally hit. He gave Jessica a few more good thrusts and listened to her moans as she came undone.

Jessica sat there on Ryan's lap for a moment. She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you," she quietly said. Ryan smiled and leaned up to kiss her. "I love you, too." He said against her lips, "And you say I'm the clingy one after sex." Jessica laughed and playfully slapped his chest. "Shut up you."

Jessica leaned back and placed her hands on the floor. She looked up at him from her backbend and smiled. "If you don't want me to break your penis I would recommend pulling out." she teased. Ryan chuckled and shook his head as he pulled out of her. Jessica's legs swung in a quick fluid motion over her head and landed on the ground above her head. With her feet still flat on the ground she curled around and then stood up.

Ryan sat there and laughed at her backwards somersault. "Well I know what we're trying later." he said with a mischievous grin, "I've never seen you do that before, Ms. Yoga."

Jessica giggled and pulled him off the couch. "Well I couldn't do it for a while there after my shoulder surgery."

"Hey Bug- uh oh Ryan butt." Horatio said as he ducked in and out of the kitchen.

Ryan's ears lit up and he smiled at Jessica as she laughed at him. "I think I just reached a new level in my relationship with your Dad."

Jessica chuckled and kissed him. "Maybe we should put on some clothes."

"Yeah, good idea, the last thing I need is for your Dad to see me naked- oh wait, been there done that now."

Horatio chuckled as Ryan walked back into the kitchen. He stood next to him and watched as Horatio continued making lunch. Ryan shook his head and smiled at Horatio.

"She always amazes me," Ryan said, "Just when I think I've got her figured out she throws me a curveball."

Horatio chuckled again and smiled at Ryan. "Her mother was the same way."

* * *

><p><strong>I just thought it would be fun to have Jessica and Ryan watch CSI Miami. ;)<strong>


	16. Protect

Protect

"So Craig Wilson was James's brother," Jesse said as they looked over the evidence from the weekend in the layout room.

"Same father different mothers," Ryan said. "According to Illinois State Prison Craig visited James almost every month he was incarcerated. He has to be the one who told James about Jessica."

"But how did he know Jessica was here?" Natalia asked.

"Maybe Craig was a suspect in another case," Calleigh proposed. "Did we have a case involving the Crip Kings or a Craig Wilson?"

"Nothing in the last twelve months," Walter said as he looked at the computer in front of him. "I've searched through cases from the last year and I'm coming up empty."

"What about a witness?" Calleigh asked, "Maybe Craig was at a scene and we didn't notice him but he noticed us?"

"Oh no," Ryan said, "You wouldn't be able to miss a man like that."

"Maybe he saw Jessica somewhere else and began following her?" Eric proposed, "You know like at a store or club or even at the PD. I mean Miami's a pretty big city, he could have seen her anywhere."

Jessica and Horatio walked into the room together as Jessica hung up her phone. "That was Henry, the doorman at my apartment complex, he says that a shady looking man showed up a few months ago and demanded to know where I live." Jessica explained, "But Henry naturally refused to tell him and called the police. The description matches Craig perfectly."

"Did Henry tell you about this guy?" Eric asked.

"He's told me about a lot of people who've shown up at my place." Jessica said, slipping her hand into Ryan's. "They've all been family of victims or suspects who were unhappy with my work. I didn't worry about it too much."

Ryan squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Maybe we need to talk to Henry about it," he said, "We can't have people continue to show up at our place like that, especially if it's going to lead to these kinds of problems."

"I don't understand how they figure out where I live," Jessica said, "I'm unlisted for this exact reason."

"Wait, what do you mean 'our place' Ryan?" Natalia asked.

A shy smiled spread across Ryan's face and his ears turned red. "I guess we forgot to tell you guys." He quietly said, "I'm moving in with Jessica."

"Are you really?" Calleigh asked excitedly.

Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah, I've got a few more weeks on the lease on my apartment but that's enough time to get my stuff and get out. I can't officially add my name to the deed to Jess's condo either until I move out of my place though."

"Well congratulations," Natalia said with a smile, "When's the house warming party?"

Ryan chuckled. "I guess we'll let you know when that happens."

"And the wedding," Calleigh jokingly added.

* * *

><p>Jesse found Jessica and Ryan sitting together on a bench in the locker room. She was leaning into him as he whispered to her. He walked over and sat on the floor across from them.<p>

"I need to talk to both of you," he quietly said. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, attempting to steady himself. "I'm sorry about what I said Saturday. It was wrong of me to meddle in your business. What you guys decide to do is your decision and I need to respect you." He looked at them with a pained expression. "I'm sorry I was so rude, this is your life, and I just need to stay out of it."

Jessica looked at him and then stood and walked over to him. She knelt down and gently wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "It's ok Jesse, it was a rough day, we were all stressed," she quietly said. "I forgive you for what you said and I'm sorry for the things I said."

"Do you really forgive me?" Jesse quietly asked, holding her close.

"Yes, because you're my best friend and probably the only sane person in this world that I have." Jessica said with a smile, "If I loose you then I'm stuck with cod over there."

Jesse chuckled and held her tighter. "Thank you Jess," he whispered.

Jessica smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Team Jesse reunited," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>Jessica looked at everything around her. She was alone in the layout room, examining all the evidence. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She held her glasses in her hand and stared at the blurry pictures. Horatio walked in and stood next to her.<p>

"What are you thinking about, Bug?" he quietly asked her.

Jessica leaned with her elbows on the table. The case had been closed. Craig Wilson had murdered Megan Brink and then had been shot by Officer Jessica Caine in self defense when he attempted to attack her.

"I don't know," Jessica whispered, "I really don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Horatio gently asked.

"I mean I don't know what to do about the Crip Kings," she said. "I thought I had lost them. I figured with James's execution they would leave me alone, but they haven't. I don't know how many more are out there, waiting for their chance to kill me. I can't just stand here and wait to find out. I need to do something, to protect me, to protect Ryan," she looked at Horatio with her big blue eyes, "To protect you, Dad."

Horatio wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment.

"You don't have to protect me," he quietly said, "because I'm the Dad and it's my job to protect my little girl."


	17. Trying

**For those of you who like it when I write raunchy chapters this is a pretty dirty one. ;)**

* * *

><p>Trying<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica and Ryan climbed the stairs to their new bedroom, smiling at each other lovingly. Ryan had officially been living with Jessica for two weeks, and though it seemed impossible, he swore he had fallen more in love with her.<p>

Jessica kissed Ryan passionately as she pulled him onto the bed. Ryan pinned her down and slid his tongue into her mouth. He kissed along her jaw line and nipped at the exposed flesh of her collarbone.

"What do you want to do, Ryan?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"I want to try something different." Ryan responded, "But I don't know if you'll like it."

"Just try me," Jessica teased as she bit his earlobe.

Ryan reached under the bed and pulled out Jessica's naughty box. He dug out a pair of handcuffs that had an extra long chain, about four feet. He sat with his legs straddling Jessica's and looked down at her. "I want to chain you down," he quietly said, "But I don't know if you'll want that."

Jessica looked at Ryan, deep in thought. Jessica didn't like being tied down because it caused her to have major flashbacks. Jessica and Ryan had tried it but Jessica instantly started having flashbacks back to a worse time in her life.

"Jess?" Ryan quietly said.

Jessica looked at him. "Let's try it," she said.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Yes, I don't know if I'll be ok but we'll never know unless we try."

Ryan leaned down and gently kissed her. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear as he ran his hands under her shirt.

Ryan gently and slowly pulled Jessica's clothing from her body. He smiled at her and ran his hands across her naked body. "You're so beautiful," he said, "You're like a work of art."

Jessica smiled at him. "Thank you," she quietly said, almost inaudible.

Ryan threaded the handcuffs through the headboard. He clicked one around each of Jessica's wrists. He sat back and looked at her. He could see the faintest signs of fear in her eyes. "Are you ok, love?" he asked her, running his hands soothingly along her sides.

Jessica nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ryan leaned down and kissed her gently. "Just concentrate on me," he whispered in her ear.

Ryan sat back. He slowly pulled his shirt off and looked at Jessica. He closed his eyes and ran his hands across his chest and his abdomen. He moaned lightly as he pinched his own nipples and Jessica watched as he grew hard inside his pants. Ryan's hands slid down and into the waist of his jeans. He moaned as he began touching himself.

Jessica felt her heart start to race and a pulsating sensation begin between her legs. She tried to move her hands to try and touch Ryan but the chain was too short. She attempted to touch herself but again the chain fell short. Jessica whimpered and squirmed on the bed.

Ryan's eyes snapped open and he looked at her. "Are you ok, Jess?"

"No, I want to touch you!" Jessica said in a husky voice. "I need to touch you or myself. I need contact!"

Ryan smirked at Jessica's desperation. "Too bad, you can only watch."

Jessica groaned as Ryan used her words against her. "Not fair."

Ryan didn't answer. Instead he let out a loud moan as he squeezed his erection hard. Jessica crossed her legs and tried to squeeze them together as hard as she could, trying to create some kind of friction to satisfy the ache.

Ryan slowly pulled his jeans off. He stood on his knees over Jessica and palmed himself through the material of his boxers. He cupped his groin and squeezed hard. Jessica groaned and fidgeted on the bed.

"You want me." Ryan said, "You want me so bad. You want me to fuck you as hard as I can. You want me to fuck you until you forget your name."

"Yes, please, Ryan!" Jessica exclaimed, "I need you inside me!"

"Too damn bad," Ryan said as he pulled his boxers off.

He started tugging on his erection and thrusted into his own hand. He stopped after a moment and leaned over to the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube and smirked at Jessica. He held it up and flaunted it. It was the warming sensations, Jessica's favorite. Ryan poured lube directly onto his hard member. He grasped it firmly and started stroking. Jessica groaned and tried to rub her legs together harder.

"Please Ryan, fuck me!"

"I'm sorry I'm a little busy right now masturbating to the sight of your gorgeous body."

"Your eyes are closed you asshole!"

"Talk like that won't get you laid any faster."

"At this point I'd take a battery operated good time."

"Not a bad idea."

Ryan reached off the side of the bed and grabbed one of Jessica's vibrators from the naughty box. He coated it in lube and tugged on it seductively. Jessica moaned at the sight and squeezed her legs tighter.

"Ryaaaaaaaan!" she groaned, "Please give me something!"

Ryan smirked. He grabbed her ankles and pulled them apart. He stuffed the vibrator inside Jessica and she moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. Ryan grasped his member and started stroking himself again. Jessica groaned as the silent toy sat inside her.

"Please Ryan, either turn it on or fuck me!"

"You're so impatient, you know that." Ryan said as he reached down and fidgeted with the vibrator. He clicked it on and off in short spurts and listened to Jessica's desperate moans.

"Please Ryan!" Jessica begged.

Ryan smirked at her playfully. He turned the dial on the toy so the vibrations were on full throttle and clicked the button to turn it on. Jessica moaned and arched her back as the toy came to life inside her. Her legs withered and she squirmed. When she tried to push her legs together Ryan grabbed her ankles and held them down.

Jessica arched her back and moaned loudly as her first orgasm overcame her. Then she pressed her hips down into the mattress as a sudden second one took her away. Ryan watched as one after another orgasms made Jessica squirm with pleasure until she was having just one long continuous orgasm. She gasped for air her whole body tensed and thrusted as pleasure filled her. Her eyes were clamped shut and sweat coated her body.

Ryan felt himself start to pulsate at the sight of such an ecstatic Jessica. He grabbed the base of the toy and watched as Jessica's continuous orgasm caused her an intense pleasure. He quickly pulled the vibrator out and tossed it to the side as he filled Jessica in one thrust.

Ryan's thrusts were hard and quick as he continued on with Jessica's orgasm. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, acknowledging that she knew it was Ryan inside her now. She thrusted her hips against his and tried to take in as much air as she could. She was certain she would pass out from pleasure.

Ryan groaned and threw his head back as he screamed out Jessica's name as his climax swept through him. Jessica arched her back and cried out Ryan's name as she felt him fill her with his essence.

Ryan's thrusts slowed as he rode out his high and Jessica came down from her own. Her breathing slowed and relaxed and her heart rate began to decrease. Ryan leaned down and kissed Jessica passionately. Jessica tried to twine her fingers into his hair but couldn't reach. Ryan swiped the key from the nightstand and quickly unlocked Jessica. Her hands wrapped around Ryan and pressed him close to her chest.

"I love you," she said to him, "I love you so much."

Ryan smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I love you, too." He whispered, "I think I've loved you since I day I met you."

Jessica giggled lightly and kissed him. "That was incredible."

"No flashbacks?" he quietly asked her.

"No, I just focused on you, just like you said."

"Good, because you're the only thing that matters to me," Ryan said with a smile. He bit at her neck and twined his fingers into her hair. He rolled over and flipped her onto him. "Now, I think it's my turn to be on bottom."

Jessica snickered and ran her hands across his body. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I love it when you top me and tie me down." Ryan said, "Besides, it's my birthday this week so we have to do what I want."

Jessica giggled and bit at his neck. "Using my words against me again, you lucky bastard."


	18. Fantasizing

**For those of you who love it when I write raunchy stuff, this is a naughty one. ;)**

* * *

><p>Fantasizing<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan excitedly walked through the halls of the crime lab, eager to get home to his new condo. It had been two weeks since Craig Wilson had been killed and everything seemed to be returning to normal.<p>

Ryan was getting ready to leave for the day. Jessica was already at home and apparently waiting for him. Ryan had received a picture message from her instructing him to wait until he was alone to open it. He had ducked into the men's room and locked himself in a stall. He opened the message to find a picture of a naked Jessica sprawled out on their bed. Her hand was between her legs and her body flushed. The message 'Thinking of you' was printed at the bottom. Ryan's pants had become almost immediately uncomfortably tight and he resorted to jerking himself off in order to receive some relief.

Ryan sped out of the locker room and was almost home free to the elevator when Horatio ducked into the elevator cart with him. Ryan quickly closed the window on his phone and stuffed it into the pocket of his suit jacket.

Horatio chuckled and smiled slyly at him. "Now what dirty message were you sending to my daughter, Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan gave him a measured look and shifted uncomfortably. "What makes you think I was sending a dirty message?"

"You closed that window awfully fast," Horatio commented, holding up Ryan's phone. "Oh my, that is raunchy."

Ryan's face flushed and he grabbed at his phone. "How did you get that?" he exclaimed.

Horatio chuckled and held the phone out of Ryan's reach. "Don't you know how pick-pockets work, Mr. Wolfe? They distract you and then take your wallet."

"Please give it back!" Ryan begged.

"What you don't like me looking through your messages?" Horatio asked, "Oh dear, did Jessie Bug really send that to you? No wonder you took a picture of yourself jerking off."

Ryan snagged the phone back and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. His face turned red as he exited the cart and stormed towards the parking lot.

"Have a good birthday tomorrow, Ryan!" Horatio playfully called after him. Ryan promptly flipped him the bird and continued on his path to his car. Horatio chuckled and pulled out his phone as he rode the elevator back to the crime lab.

'You were right, Bug, he did get pissed.'

'Daddy, did you have to do that?'

'What I can't have a little fun just because I'm old?'

'One- you're not old and two- those messages were private.'

'Yeah, very private.'

* * *

><p>Ryan walked into the bedroom. He was surprised to see Jessica had changed the bedding. The sheets were all black and the comforter black with a deep royal blue vine sprawling across it. The pillows alternated black and royal blue in color.<p>

Ryan walked over to the bed. There were already handcuffs attached to the headboard and a black thong lying in the center of the bed. Ryan felt himself swell and stiffen inside his pants as excitement began to flow through his veins.

His phone rang and looked at the picture ID flash for Jessica. He hit the answer button and placed the phone to his ear. Before he could even answer Jessica began talking.

"That one's for you," her sultry voice said.

"What's for me?" Ryan asked.

"Just guess."

Ryan looked at the bed and picked up the thong. He examined it and realized it was too large to be Jessica's. "You expect me to wear a banana hammock?"

"Well if you don't you won't get the rest of your birthday surprise."

"And what would that be?" Ryan asked. Jessica giggled lightly and hung up.

Ryan stood there, still looking at the thong. He sighed and dropped it to the bed and began pulling his clothes off. He stood there naked, staring at the thong. He sighed again and pulled it on. He stood there and adjusted it again and again. "Damn, butt floss," he muttered to himself.

Ryan's phone rang again and he managed to speak before Jessica. "Ok, I'm wearing it, now what?"

"God I bet you look so hot," Jessica said in the same sultry voice. "I bet your junk is nicely packed in that material and you're just bulging."

Ryan felt the blood flow into his cock and an ache begin.

"It's ok if you want to touch yourself, Ryan," Jessica continued on, "It would make the ache go away, even if for a moment. Just cup yourself and squeeze."

Ryan tried to resist but couldn't. He placed his hand over his groin and squeezed. A soft moan escaped his lips as the ache began to subside.

"Why don't you lie down on the bed, Ryan?" Jessica asked, "I bet you're tired after such a hard day. Just lie down, put your arms up, and relax. Those handcuffs would help."

The line clicked as she hung up again. Ryan bit his bottom lip and felt the material of the thong tighten as he grew harder. "Damn it Jessica," he muttered as he laid down on the bed. He easily snapped one handcuff around his hand and then struggled a little as he tried to snap the other one with one hand.

Ryan laid there in the bed, not really sure what to expect. His phone ringing caused him to groan. He attempted to reach it but it was too far away. He didn't even notice Jessica until her hand, clad in a black lace glove, reached over and silenced the phone. Ryan looked up at her and felt an incredible flush form against his body as his cock twitched and pulled inside the material of his thong.

Jessica was dressed in a black and blue corset and matching thong. The blue was the same shade as her eyes, causing them to shine brightly. Her hair was messy and curled and hung at her shoulders. Her eyes were smoky with make up, lined in black and shaded with a deep blue. She wore black stiletto heels that had blue lace trimmed on them that matched the corset.

She climbed on top of him and hovered above him as she smirked seductively. She ran her nails down his chest and Ryan noted they were black with the same blue vine pattern as the comforter. Ryan groaned as she clawed at his thong encased erection and his hips bucked with desire.

"Oh god, Jess," he quietly moaned.

Jessica smirked at him and leaned in to kiss him. Ryan didn't even bother closing his mouth and let Jessica invade his mouth with her tongue. He bit at her bottom lip and sucked on it. She giggled lightly and smirked at him.

"So what do you think?" she seductively asked him, biting at his ear.

"Oh god, Jess," Ryan repeated, "What brought on this?"

"Well it's your birthday so I just thought I would fulfill your biggest fantasy." She clawed at his chest and Ryan groaned loudly.

"Oh god," Ryan groaned as he lolled his head back.

Jessica continued to scratch at his abdomen as she leaned down and bit at his chest. She bit hard and Ryan felt the skin break under the pressure of her teeth. Ryan watched the tiny trails of blood run down his chest and moaned as Jessica teased his nipples.

Jessica reached beneath a pillow and pulled something out. Ryan gasped slightly at the sight of the black and blue riding crop. "Oh god," he muttered in a husky voice, "Are you really going to?"

Jessica leaned down and bit his left nipple hard. Ryan cried out in pain and pleasure. He pulled at the handcuffs, wanting nothing more than to touch her. "I'm just doing what you wanted, pumpkin," she whispered in his ear as she chewed on his neck.

Jessica sat up and ran the short leather strap of the riding crop down Ryan's chest. She rubbed the leather strap against Ryan's groin and he lifted his hips into the touch. Ryan groaned and thrusted his hips towards Jessica. "Please fuck me, Jessie!"

"Not yet," Jessica said in her sultry voice, "I have a little more fun planned."

The leather strap was quick and stung as it struck Ryan's abdomen. He cried out in pain and pleasure as he watched his skin redden where the riding crop had struck. A guttural "Oh god" escaped Ryan's lips as he pulled at the handcuffs.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" Jessica asked, her voice filled with concern. She rubbed her palm where she had struck him.

"It did but I liked it," Ryan said, "Please, give me more."

Jessica smiled at him with a sly grin. "Alright, just tell me if it gets to be too much or you need a break."

"No, make me cum from the pain." Ryan groaned as he thrusted his hips at her. Jessica smirked again and sat on top of Ryan's groin.

Pain struck him again as the small whip cracked. Ryan cried out and arched his back. Again and again Jessica struck him. Her blows were quick and stung his skin but Ryan cried out in pleasure. Jessica could feel how hard he was throbbing beneath her. She knew he was getting close to climax. She stopped whipping him and Ryan groaned in protest.

"Please don't stop!" he begged, "Oh god, it's so good!"

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," Jessica said with a smirk. She pulled his thong off and Ryan sighed in relief as the tension was released from the strain of the material. Jessica grabbed a bottle of lube and coated Ryan carefully. She lined him up and slid him inside her.

Jessica sat there, feeling him throb inside her. She didn't move for a while. She carefully squeezed her legs together and just felt him inside her, feeling that sense of being complete again.

Ryan groaned and thrusted his hips. Jessica gasped and gave him an evil but playful look, placing the leather strap of the riding crop under his chin. "Excuse me, but that's my job," she said as she cracked the whip against his chest.

Ryan cried out and ceased his thrusting. "Please Jessica!" he groaned.

Jessica leaned forward and bit at his chest again. Ryan moaned as he felt the skin break under her teeth and pulled at his handcuffs. Jessica struck him hard with the whip and Ryan cried out. Ryan's hips bucked every time Jessica hit him and she could feel him start to throb harder inside her.

She watched as he squirmed with pleasured pain and crept closer to climax. She sat there with him inside her, his hard member pushing against the walls of muscle. She didn't feel anything, just him. There was no physical pleasure but she was pleased at the sight of Ryan wriggling under her stinging touch.

Ryan arched his back and cried out Jessica's name as he exploded inside her. Jessica could feel the warmth of his essence fill her.

She smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him gently. He smiled against her lips and kissed her again.  
>"Wow," he finally managed.<br>"Yes?" Jessica teased.  
>"Just wow," Ryan chuckled, "I mean holy crap that was incredible."<p>

"Why thank you," Jessica said as she ran her palms along the red marks on Ryan's torso.

"Shit if I'd had known that's how you would have reacted to my fantasies then I would have started telling them to you sooner." Ryan said with a laugh. "I mean I've told other women about them and they just seemed winged out…except for the one girl who liked to give me head while I was on the toilet and enjoyed having popsicles stuffed up her vagina…I left that one really quick."

Jessica laughed and kissed him again. "Well don't worry, I won't judge you or make you stuff a popsicle up my vag, and I'll let you poop in peace."

Ryan laughed and looked at her lovingly. "I love you, even if you do hit me."

Jessica chuckled and kissed him gently. "I love you, too."

"Can we go again?" Ryan quietly asked.

Jessica laughed and stroked his face. "Alright but on one condition- this doesn't become our nightly ritual. Do you have any idea how long it took me to put on this corset?"

Ryan grinned and bit at her fingers. "I think I have a general idea. Maybe you just shouldn't take it off."

"Yeah, not happening, I can already feel it rearranging my organs."


	19. Tormenting

**More dirty stuff.**

* * *

><p>Tormenting<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan groaned and rolled over in bed. He laid there with his eyes shut, hoping to fall asleep again. A pair of slender arms wrapping around his torso from behind told him he wouldn't be sleeping any longer.<p>

Ryan smiled and rolled onto his back. He felt soft hair and bare breasts rest on his chest and along his neck. Soft lips against his own told him everything he needed to know about the person with him. Ryan slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Jessica's deep blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Good morning to you birthday boy," Jessica said as she kissed him.

Ryan smiled as Jessica trailed kisses down his jaw line and across his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to allow her more access. Something cold and liquid on his chest made him jump a little. He opened his eyes to find Jessica rubbing a clear fluid across his chest and abdomen.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Well I thought you would like a massage after last night," Jessica said, her hands working lower on his body.

"What's that?" Ryan asked, looking at the bottle on the nightstand.

"Mineral oil, it softens your skin and it will help with the love bite marks."

Ryan looked at his chest and laughed to himself. There were tons of bruises across his torso, most in the shape of teeth marks, some just shapeless blobs. In a few places there were small cuts and abrasions where Jessica's teeth and the riding crop had broke the skin.

Ryan laid his head down and closed his eyes. He sighed and felt Jessica's hands roam across his naked body. They ran across his chest and then down his arms and back to his chest. They wandered downward and rubbed against his abs, stinging slightly where the mineral oil hit the cuts. They slid down to his hips and worked at his pelvic region. Then they worked their way down his thighs and then his calves before trailing back up to his pelvis.

Ryan felt himself stiffen and smiled to himself at the thought of what was next. But Jessica surprised him when she bypassed his desire destination and roamed across his chest again. Ryan didn't realize he audibly groaned until Jessica pressed down harder on his chest.

"Nope, not yet buddy," she said.

"Pleaseeee?" Ryan hopefully asked.

"Not yet," Jessica said with a smile, "Now roll over."

Ryan groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Jessica's hands worked at the muscles on his back as she poured more oil onto his skin. Ryan was quickly no longer upset as he felt his muscles relax and he sighed in content. Jessica's hands seemed to work magic as Ryan felt himself sink into the mattress, all the stress leaving his body.

Ryan's ears perked up when he heard a light vibrating sound. He opened one eye and looked at Jessica from where his face was pressed against the mattress. "What are you doing?" he mumbled into the pillow.

"Giving you a massage," Jessica said.

Something cylindrical shaped and firm roamed across Ryan's back. "What's that?"

Jessica giggled. "Do you remember Velvet Touch?"

"That one vibrator you tortured me with?"

"If by torture you mean I handcuffed you to the bed and proceeded to sit on top of you and masturbate with it then yes."

"Damn you," Ryan muttered. Jessica giggled again as she ran the vibrator across Ryan's back. He sighed and felt his muscles relax even more. "Ok, I'll admit that feels great."

"I knew it would." Jessica smirked.

The lightly vibrating toy worked its way lower and lower on Ryan's back. Ryan felt Jessica's hands slide between his legs and gently push them apart. Ryan suddenly became nervous about what Jessica was going to do next. Jessica seemed to sense his worry and she soothingly ran her hand across his back.

"Don't worry," she said in a comforting voice, "It's not going in you. Unless that's what you want." She said in a seductive tone as she pinched his butt cheek.

"No, I'm good with it staying on the outside." Ryan said in a small voice.

Jessica chuckled and ran the toy along the insides of his thighs. "That's what I thought."

Jessica worked the vibrator further up his legs and she felt him tense as it crept between his legs. "I told you, it's staying on the outside," she said.

"Then what are you doing?" Ryan asked confused.

"Bringing you some great pleasure," she seductively growled in his ear.

The vibrator was suddenly pressed against the patch of skin behind Ryan's balls and a tingling sensation inside him started. Ryan's eyes snapped open and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Jessica turned up the speed and Ryan began to squirm under the pressure. His brain flew through thoughts at an incredible speed, trying to remember what it was called. The perineum, that's what the patch of skin was called. His prostate was above that, with the bundle of nerves. Ryan moaned quietly and grasped handfuls of bedding, knowing he was about to experience one hell of an orgasm.

Jessica reached around his hips and started tugging at Ryan's hard members. He moaned and pressed his hips against Jessica's. Jessica tugged on him hard and Ryan began to pant.

Jessica flipped him over and continued to tease his prostate with the vibrator, increasing the speed and pressure at random times. Jessica's hand worked up and down Ryan's hard member and he moaned louder. Then a tightening sensation around the base of his penis made Ryan groan.  
>"Fucking cock ring," he muttered, his eyes now closed.<br>"Oh you're going to love this one buddy," Jessica teased.  
>"It better be good if you're constricting me."<br>"You have no idea," Jessica whispered in his ear.

Jessica's warm mouth encased Ryan's hard manhood and he moaned as his hips bucked while her tongue played across his heated flesh. She sucked hard and deep as her tongue flicked around him. Ryan moaned and squirmed under the pressure. His knuckles began turning white as he grasped the bedding harder. Then Jessica's mouth was gone and was replaced by her violet heat.

Jessica moved up and down on top of Ryan, feeling him throb and vibrate inside her. Jessica leaned back on her one free hand and moaned loudly as sweat poured down her body. She cried out Ryan's name as she hit her release and then continued thrusting. Ryan panted and felt every nerve in his body buzz. He could feel himself climaxing but couldn't get his full release because of the cock ring. He watched Jessica bounce on top of him and arched his back, attempting to climax fully.

"Please Jessie," Ryan gasped, "Just let me cum!"

"Not yet," Jessica said seductively as she pressed the vibrator harder against his prostate.

It seemed like forever to Ryan. Jessica climaxed again and again while he hung on the edge of relief. Finally she lifted off him and slipped the cock ring off. Ryan sighed in relief and flipped her over. He entered her from behind and thrusted hard inside her. His vision blurred and his legs seemed to weaken as his climax finally overtook him. He cried out Jessica's name and released his essence inside her, basking her in warmth.

He collapsed forward onto Jessica and panted. Ryan worked his way out of her and rolled down onto the bed, still breathing hard.

"Damn," he muttered, "You're good."

Jessica chuckled and leaned over him to kiss him. "Why thank you kind sir."

Ryan's phone rang and he groaned in disappointment. He picked it up and saw Horatio's number flash on the screen. "Hey H, what's up?" he answered as he stroked Jessica's back and her hands roamed across his chest.

"Ryan, I'd hate to ask you, but would you and Jessica be able to come in today?" Horatio said on the other end. "I know it's your birthday but Walter, Natalia, and Travers all called in sick this morning so we're extremely short handed. I'm really sorry to ask."

"No, no, it's fine," Ryan answered, trying to maintain control as Jessica toyed with his balls. "We can come in. Just give us like, an hour? We'll be there."

"Well don't screw around with my daughter too long," Horatio said with a smirk, "We've got a lot of work to do."

Ryan chuckled as he hung up his phone. He pulled Jessica's face up to his. "Horatio needs us," he said between kisses, "I told him we'd try to be there in an hour or so. He told me to not screw you too long."

Jessica giggled and gently grasped Ryan's hardening manhood. "Ok, I guess I can deal with that." She bit his neck and laved her tongue over the spot. "So what do you want to do with our hour?"

"Well a shower and breakfast would be nice," Ryan smirked as he rolled over on top of Jessica, "But first I think I want to do one more thing."

"And what would that be?" Jessica asked, biting at his neck some more.

"I want to make love to you," Ryan said, running his hands over her body. "No toys, no whips, no costumes. Just us connecting our souls together."

Jessica smiled at him and kissed him gently. "I think I would love that."


	20. Future

Future

* * *

><p>Jesse walked into the break room to find Jessica sitting sideways on one of the couches. She was staring at her coffee cup, deep in thought. Jesse walked up, picked Jessica's legs up, sat on the couch, and then placed them back on his lap.<p>

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jesse asked, resting his hands on her legs.

Jessica sighed and looked at him. "I don't know where my life is going, Jesse. Ryan and I have been together for almost a year and it's been the greatest year of my life, but I can't seem to figure out where we're going. One minute we think we're going to get married and the next we're fighting and thinking about splitting up. Then we try to discuss our future and that ends up in more arguing. And heaven forbid I say anything about a baby." Jessica sighed and stared at her coffee cup. "Sometimes I don't think we belong together."

"Now wait a minute," Jesse said, "Just because you can't agree on everything doesn't mean you don't belong together. You know couples don't agree a hundred percent of the time. In fact a very smart woman once told me that compromise is the key to a successful relationship."

Jessica smiled weakly at him and drank her coffee. "Must have been a genius or something."

"Yeah, she kind of is," Jesse said with a smile. "Now what else is bothering you?"

Jessica sighed, knowing he would be persistent if she didn't tell him. "I don't know if Ryan's noticed or not, but we've been having sex the last few days without any kind of protection."

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked confused.

"I mean normally Ryan's really persistent about wearing a condom and being really careful not to get semen on me, you know everything to keep from conceiving a baby." Jessica quietly explained, "But the last few days we've been riding bareback, and I don't know if he knows but I'm ovulating right now and I'm at my peak to get pregnant today."

"Do you think he's trying to conceive a child?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know what his motive is," Jessica said frustrated. "He agrees right now isn't the time for a child but he's not doing anything to stop it."

"Have you tried to stop it?" Jesse inquired.

Jessica looked at him guilty. "No, I've just gone along with it."

"Do you want a baby right now?"

"I don't know," Jessica whined, "I do but I don't think we should right now." She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry, since I stopped taking the pill I've been so emotional."

"Well I think the rough summer you've had didn't help any either. Have you ever considered taking a vacation? You know go somewhere far from Miami and relax? Maybe even without Ryan?"

"I tried that once and I ended up driving for two days straight only to collapse as soon as I pulled in." Jessica took a drink of her coffee. "Not to mention the hallucinations weren't any fun."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "Was that really a vacation though? I thought you were trying to leave Miami for good that day."

Jessica smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Jessica looked at Jesse for a moment and got an idea. "Jesse, would you take Ryan out for his birthday tonight? You know, you and Eric take him out to a bar or something. Let him cut loose and take him back to your place or Eric's maybe?"

Jesse thought it over for a second. "Yeah, I think we could do that. He could probably use a break and some guy time. Hell I can't think of the last time we had a guy's night. Probably before you two started dating." Jesse gave her a sarcastic look. "You kind of stole him from our circle of brothers."

Jessica giggled and pretended to kick Jesse. "You're just mad because he gets amazing sex every night while you're flying solo."

Jesse laughed and grabbed her feet. He tore off her shoes and started tickling her. Jessica was barely able to put down her cup of coffee before a fit of giggles took over her.

"Now what's going on here?" They turned to see Ryan walking into the break room. He grabbed a cup and poured some coffee from the pot. "Excuse me good sir but I do believe that's my girlfriend you're playing with. Would you at least mind waiting until it's not my birthday before you try to unsuccessfully steal her from me?" Ryan smiled and took a drink.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to steal anyone! I was just paying her back for stealing you from Eric and me!" Jesse jokingly defended.

"Ugh, boys and their bromances!" Jessica sarcastically exclaimed.

Jesse chuckled at her and stood from the couch. He started to walk from the break room when he remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. He flipped it to Jessica and she caught it. Jesse smiled at her and winked. "Keep the change," he said as he left the room.

Ryan looked at Jessica and sat next to her on the couch. "Don't tell me you're moon lighting as a foot prostitute now. Making guys pay just to tickle you."  
>Jessica chuckled and playfully kicked him. "No, not my feet, just my thoughts."<br>"Well in that case you should be charging a lot more than a quarter. You could make a fortune that way."

* * *

><p>Jessica smirked at Ryan as he drove down the interstate to their crime scene. He smiled back at her and chuckled.<br>"You've got something planned, don't you?" Ryan asked her.  
>Jessica chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "What makes you say that?"<br>"I can see it in your eyes," Ryan said as he accelerated and then put the Hummer on cruise.  
>"You know me too well," Jessica seductively said. She slid her hand between his legs and Ryan gasped as Jessica grasped his hardening member.<p>

"Oh damn," Ryan managed, shifting in his seat, "Oh god, Jess, I don't think we should be doing this right now."

"Too bad," Jessica smirked as she worked his pants open and unbuckled her seatbelt, "Because this is about to happen."

Jessica's warm mouth engulfed Ryan's still hardening member. He moaned and tried to keep his eyes open as Jessica's tongue teased him in just the right places. He squirmed under her touch and softly panted. His radio garbled and he heard Horatio call him. Ryan knew Jessica wasn't going to stop so he took a chance.

"This is CSI Wolfe, go ahead Lieutenant Caine," Ryan managed in an even toned voice.

"_CSI Wolfe, do you know your ETA to the crime scene?"_

Ryan checked his trip meter. "About fifteen minutes."

"_10-4; see you when you get here."_

Ryan didn't miss the chuckle in Horatio's voice and knew Horatio had an inkling of what Ryan and Jessica were doing.

Jessica leaned up and gently kissed Ryan. She stroked his still hard member softly and Ryan moaned.  
>"Are you going to let me cum here or are you waiting until we get to the crime scene?" Ryan asked as the throbbing became more painful and the need for release more desperate.<br>"Oh you're coming here alright," Jessica said.

Jessica crawled up onto his lap and slid Ryan's member inside her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Ryan could just barely see around Jessica's head. He took a few deep breaths, trying to stay in control. Jessica kissed his neck and bit at his clavicle.

"Oh damn, Jess," Ryan muttered as she began thrusting on top of him, "Oh damn, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Too bad," Jessica whispered as she bit his ear, "Because we're doing it."

Ryan slid down in his seat and angled his hips as he began thrusting into her. Jessica swiveled her hips and grinded against Ryan's pelvis. Ryan moaned and closed his eyes. He snapped them open again when he remembered he was driving. Traffic was becoming more congested and Ryan was growing impatient. He flicked on the sirens and lights and sped through the parting traffic, thankful the windows in the Hummer were tinted.

He came with a loud moan of Jessica's name as he felt her shudder against his body. Jessica slid off his lap and tucked his softening organ into his pants. Ryan tried to steady his breathing and laughed. He smiled at Jessica and shook his head.  
>"You keep this up and they're going to make us work different shifts," he teased her.<br>Jessica smiled back and reached out for his hand. She kissed his knuckles and held his hand tight. "I love you, Ryan," she quietly said, "Don't ever forget that. Always remember me."

Ryan looked at her, slightly baffled by her rather commanding voice. He parked the Hummer at the crime scene and climbed out. He helped her down out of the large vehicle and pulled her close against his body. He kissed her passionately and felt her heart beat against his own.

"I could never forget someone like you, Jessica Caine," he whispered to her.

* * *

><p>Ryan gasped as he thrusted into Jessica inside the stall of the men's restroom. She had secretly followed him in and hid while he peed. He nearly cried out when her hand wrapped around his member as he stood at the urinal.<p>

"This is so unsanitary," he huskily whispered.

"You know you're enjoying it," Jessica whispered back.

"Aren't you worried someone's going to catch us? I mean Horatio can still make one of us switch to graveyard shift."

"Oh please, Daddy would never do that. Now stop talking about my father while we're having sex."

Ryan came with a quiet moan a few minutes later. He carefully slid out of Jessica while she straightened back up and pulled her pants back on.

"See how much better it is when you don't think about my dad?" she smirked.

Ryan chuckled quietly and kissed her. "Shut up you and get out of here before someone sees you."

Jessica smirked at him and slapped his butt as she walked out of the stall. Ryan smiled and watched her walk through the frame of the door. His ears perked up when he heard the sound of another voice.

"Hey Bug, you don't pee here."

"How do you know, Big Daddy? The sign indicates people who wear pants pee here. The other sign has a dress on. I'm not wearing a dress so I figured I'd better use this one."

"Get back to work before I tell your boss you're hanging out in the boy's room."

Ryan listened to the door open and close. He held his breath and waited for Horatio to leave.

"You might as well come out now, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, "I know you're in there."

Ryan sighed and pulled the door open. He walked over to the sink and began washing his hands. "Can't hide anything from you, huh, H?"

"Well I figured you were the reason Jessie Bug was in here," Horatio answered. "What else would she be doing?"

"Pooping," Ryan said as he grabbed paper towels from the dispenser.

* * *

><p>Ryan walked through the halls of the crime lab. He was engrossed within the case file he was reading and almost screamed when someone grabbed him and pulled him inside a dark room.<p>

He was pushed against the wall as the door shut and someone pressed their lips against his own. Ryan moaned as he felt Jessica's slender hand palm him through his pants.

"This again?" he jokingly asked, "What's gotten into you today?"

"I'm horny," Jessica seductively whispered in his ear.

Ryan was pushed onto something soft and Jessica straddled his legs on top of him. She ripped his clothes off his body and rubbed her naked body against his own. Ryan moaned loudly when she tugged at his hard member and tried to stifle another, not knowing where exactly in the lab he was.

"Where are we?" he finally managed as Jessica stuffed him inside her.

"Horatio's office," Jessica panted as she began to thrust.

"I'm sorry, we're where?" Ryan exclaimed.

"I told you, Horatio's office," Jessica repeated.

"We can't do this here, Jess," Ryan said, trying to pull out. Jessica slammed him down and pinned him beneath her.

"Oh yes we can and we are," she ordered, "Now get crackin'!"

Ryan groaned and rolled over on top of her. He thrusted hard into her and Jessica arched her back in a silent moan. Ryan panted and leaned down to kiss her. The door opened ever so slightly and then slammed shut again. Ryan and Jessica froze and listened to the voices outside.

"Actually, Rick, I think I left the DNA results in the layout room."

"Horatio, quit yanking my chain and just show me the damn evidence."

"Talk like that won't get you anywhere, Rick."

Jessica giggled beneath Ryan and bit at his neck. "Well that was close," she whispered as she rubbed her hips against his.

"Did you plan that?" Ryan asked as he resumed his thrusting.

"No, and I thought I locked the door."

"I would assume Horatio has a key to _his_ office," Ryan commented as he pulled out and flipped Jessica over. He entered her from behind and thrusted deep into her. Jessica quietly moaned and pressed back against him. "Oh god," she whispered, "You're soooooo good!"

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, "I have a great subject to work with." He bit hard down on her neck and Jessica cried out one last time. Ryan released his essence into her and panted as they both came down from their high.

As they walked through the hall together moments later Jessica's phone buzzed.  
>'In my office? Really, Bug?'<p>

Jessica smirked and typed her response.  
>'Why not, Big Daddy?'<p>

'You're so grounded. No sex with Ryan for one week.'

'Just try and stop us.'

* * *

><p>"Come on Ryan!" Jesse said as he dragged Ryan through the crime lab with Eric, "We're going bar hopping!"<p>

"I'd really rather not, Jesse," Ryan said nervously.

"Oh you'll be fine!" Jesse continued, "We're crashing at Eric's later."

"Well, alright," Ryan finally sighed. He caught sight of Jessica in the Trace lab with Calleigh. "Hold up a second," he said, gently pulling his arm free of Jesse's grasp.

Ryan walked over to Jessica and stopped next to her. She looked at him and smiled. "Leaving already?" she asked him.

"Well yeah," Ryan said sarcastically, "Our shift ended an hour ago."

Jessica smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Well I still have some work to do here so I'll catch you later." She kissed him again but her lips lingered for a moment. "Have fun with the boys tonight. I love you, Ryan."

Ryan smiled and kissed her again. "I love you, too, Jessie Belle."

Jessica smiled and playfully pushed him towards the hall. "Now get out of here before I take back the money I gave Jesse."

"You paid him? What for?" Ryan asked.

"I gave him money to spend on you, and no I'm not telling you how much. Now go birthday boy!"

Ryan laughed and walked back into the hall. He looked back and smiled at her one more time. Jesse grabbed his arm and pulled him along again. "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he and Eric pulled Ryan down the hall.

Jessica watched Ryan walk down the hall. Her chest hurt and she suddenly felt pain and sadness run through her veins. She pulled her phone out and dialed Horatio's number.  
>"Caine," he answered.<br>"Horatio, it's Jessica," she said, "Tonight, tonight's the night."  
>"Are you sure, Bug?"<br>"Yes, I'm a hundred percent positive."  
>"Alright, just do what you have to do."<p> 


	21. Darkness

Darkness

* * *

><p>Ryan stumbled through the crowd of people with Eric and Jesse on either side of him. Jesse bought him another shot of tequila and Ryan downed it in one gulp. They laughed and joked as another song they requested from the DJ started playing. They stumbled back to the dance floor and drunkenly danced, attempting to remember the words as they sang along. A girl came up to Ryan and attempted to dance with him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head.<br>"I'm engaged," he loudly declared over the music.  
>She smiled at him and sauntered off. "Maybe next time, big guy," she said with a smirk.<p>

The music pounded and Jesse and Eric dragged Ryan to the bar for another shot. Another girl tried to get him to take a body shot off her but Ryan waved her off and pushed Jesse over to her. Finally they stumbled out of the bar and climbed into a cab. The cabbie drove them to Eric's house. Jesse and Ryan laughed as Eric attempted to remember which key opened the door and which was his car key. After several attempts they finally staggered through the door. Eric grabbed each of them a bottle of water and they stood together in Eric's living room.

"To the best damn birthday bar hopping ever!" Eric declared as he raised his bottle of water.  
>"Yeah buddy!" Jesse exclaimed as they clanked their bottles together.<br>"I'm so drunk," Ryan said as he flopped onto the couch in Eric's living room.

* * *

><p>The white tile gleamed in the light of the guest bathroom. It was spotless and perfect, just the way it always looked every time after Ryan scrubbed it. Jessica looked around the room as her heart hammered. She felt like she should be crying but her eyes were running dry. She felt emotionless. She should be feeling something but there was nothing.<p>

The light flashed against the steel of the knife blade in her hand. She was sitting in the combined bath and shower stall. She should be feeling remorse but she didn't. She looked at the note on the counter. "I'm sorry." was all that was written on it. She knew she should write more but she couldn't find the words to express what she wanted to say.

Jessica looked at the knife one last time. She raised it up and held it against the thin membrane.  
>"I'm sorry Ryan," she whispered as she dragged the knife across.<p>

Blood sprayed onto the tile walls. It spattered and streaked as it ran down the ceramic surface. It dripped in the grout, trailing through the narrow paths.

Jessica watched as her blood coated the walls, feeling herself grow weak. The knife slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor.

She watched as the life left her body.


	22. Gone

Gone

* * *

><p>Eric jolted awake at the sound of his phone ringing. He dug it out of his pocket and fumbled to answer it. "Delko," he finally muttered into.<br>"Eric, where are you?" Calleigh asked on the other end.

"Um, still at home, I have today off, remember?" he muttered.

"Did you not get Frank's text for an all hands on deck?"

Eric looked at his phone and noticed the text message icon flashing on his screen. "Nope, haven't read it yet."

"Well hurry up! And if Ryan and Jesse are with you bring them, too!"

"Ok, ok, geez, Cal, don't get your panties all in a bunch," Eric said as he attempted to clamber from the recliner he had been sleeping in. It had flipped over and Eric ended up sleeping in it upside down all night. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Eric hung up his phone and finally stood on his feet. His head was already pounding and he felt queasy. He looked around his living room and chuckled at the sight of his friends. Ryan was sprawled across the couch and Jesse was sleeping on his stomach on top of the coffee table, his arms and legs hanging over the edge.

"Hey guys," Eric said loudly, "Time to wake up."

Ryan and Jesse groaned simultaneously and began to sit up.

"Damn," Jesse muttered, "What time is it?"

"Seven," Eric answered, "Or sometime after. I'll make coffee. We've got to head out to a scene." Eric read the text from Frank with the address for the scene.

"But I thought we had the day off," Jesse groaned. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"We did but Frank's called all hands on deck," Eric responded from the kitchen. "Check your inbox."

Jesse groaned as he read the text from Frank and tossed his phone onto the couch. "F that," he muttered as he flopped down next to Ryan.

"I didn't get a text," Ryan said confused.

"You didn't?" Eric asked confused.

"Nope, nothing," Ryan answered.

"Want to trade phones?" Jesse asked, "This hangover's already killing me."

"Tell me about it," Ryan muttered.

"Oh well, you're coming along, Wolfe," Eric said. "You've at least got to get out of my house."

"You got something we can borrow to wear?" Jesse asked, pulling his shirt off over his head. He sniffed his armpit and recoiled in disgust. "And maybe something to cover the stench until we get to the lab to shower."

Eric laughed and staggered down the hall to his bedroom. "Yeah, I think I got you guys covered."

They rode in Eric's car to the scene. Jesse and Eric groaned and rubbed their heads, trying to relieve the pain from their hangovers. Eric looked at Ryan who was sitting in the front passenger seat, a smile on his face.

"Does Jess know you're wearing her aviators?" Eric asked with a laugh.

"Maybe," Ryan said, adjusting the red sunglasses on his face, "Maybe not."

"She's going to be pissed you took them," Jesse chuckled.

"Oh she'll get over it."

"Why are you so chipper, Wolfe?" Eric asked, "Did you luck out on the hangover department?"

"No, my head's pounding alright," Ryan said with a drink of his coffee, "I'm right there with you boys."

"Then why are you smiling?" Eric continued to inquire.

"Because I made a decision yesterday," Ryan said with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah?" Eric prompted, "What's that?"

"I'm going to ask Horatio for permission to marry Jessica."

Eric and laughed excitedly and clapped him on the shoulder. "Are you really man?"

"Yes I am," Ryan proudly declared, "I'm done being so wishy-washy and indecisive. Yesterday in the lab when I was telling her good-bye I realized that I never want to spend a day without her. I'm asking Horatio today and then when the time's right I'm asking Jessica to become my wife."

"But I thought she said she wasn't ready," Jesse quietly said.

Ryan sighed and looked at him with a shy expression. "I'm not asking her today, I'm asking her eventually. I just want to know I have Horatio's permission for when we're ready."

Jesse smiled weakly and grasped Ryan's shoulder. "Well best of luck," he said, "You're a great man, Ryan."

Eric pulled up behind the City View Condominiums apartment complex. Ryan looked up at the tall building in confusion.  
>"This is where our crime scene is?" he asked Eric.<p>

"Yeah, supposed 4-19 at City View Condominiums, floor thirteen," Eric answered, reading over Frank's text again.

They rode the service elevator up to the thirteenth floor. The doors opened and they walked out into the hall. The smell of blood lingered in the hall and bloody footprints were trailing from a door to the resident elevator.

Ryan felt his heart stop as they walked up to apartment 136. The door was open and caution tape barricaded the door. Ryan looked at the red footprints on the white carpeting leading from the guest bathroom to the elevator. His kit slipped from his hand and clattered to the hardwood floors in the hall. He could see the guest bathroom door open, blood spattered all over the white tile.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he suddenly screamed, running into the condo, "JESSSSIIICAAAA!"

He pushed past the tape, dodging patrol units that tried to stop him. He almost made it to the bathroom when someone caught him hard around the middle. He was still screaming as Horatio held him against his chest and led him out of the condo.

"JESSICAAAAAA!" he cried out again and again. "OH GOD, PLEASE, NOOOO!"

"Ryan!" Horatio exclaimed, "Ryan listen to me!"

"NOOOOO, JESSICA!"

"RYAN!" Horatio loudly yelled, "Listen to me!"

Ryan stopped screaming. He was outside now, and he was hyperventilating. He looked at Horatio's grave face as the tears poured down his cheeks.

"She's not here, Ryan." Horatio said, "Jessica's not here."

Ryan blinked as the tears clogged his vision. "What?" he whispered.

"Jessica's not here, Ryan," Horatio said again. "Her condo is empty. She's gone."

The air hitch in Ryan's throat and he began sobbing again. "She's alive?"

"I don't know, Ryan," Horatio answered, "All I know is she's gone."


	23. Somber

Somber

* * *

><p>Calleigh, Natalia, and Walter processed the scene in Jessica's condo. There was blood and a lot of it. It filled the bottom four inches of the bathtub and coated the walls.<p>

"You don't think Jess killed someone, do you?" Walter asked Calleigh and Natalia.

"No," Calleigh said, "I know I'm not supposed to jump ahead of the evidence but there's no way Jessica Caine would kill someone unless they were attacking her or someone she loves."

"You don't think…" Walter said, his voice trailing off.

"No!" Natalia loudly declared, "Jessica didn't kill herself! I know my little sister and she wouldn't take her own life!"

Calleigh walked over to Natalia and placed a comforting hand on her upper arm. "Natalia, are you going to be ok processing this scene?"

Natalia nodded her head as she brushed away her tears. "Yes, I'll be fine. Stetler gave us the ok to work this scene so I want to process it. I'm going to go check out the kitchen. Maybe this knife didn't come from Jessica's set."

"I'll check out the rest of the place," Walter said, picking up his kit. "Maybe there's more somewhere else we're missing."

"Ok, just call me if either of you need help," Calleigh somberly said.

Tom walked into the bathroom and grimaced at the sight. "Oh dear god," he muttered.

"What are you thinking Tom?" Calleigh asked as she continued taking pictures.

"There's too much blood here," he said, "There's too much blood in this bathtub for whoever it came from to be alive."

"It might not all be one contributor," Calleigh said, snapping a picture of the note on the counter. "Maybe there were other people."

"Well we won't know until DNA tests it," Tom said, collecting a few samples from the pool of blood in the bathtub. "Oh Jessie Bug, please don't let it be true," he muttered under his breath, "Please don't be dead."

Calleigh's phone rang and she looked to see Walter's number flashing. "What do you got, Walter?" she asked as she answered.

"Calleigh, I think I need you and Natalia to come upstairs."

Calleigh sighed and looked towards the kitchen. "Alright, we'll be right up," she said.

Natalia and Calleigh climbed the stairs to the second floor of Jessica's condo. "Walter?" Calleigh called out.

"In the bedroom!" Walter yelled in response. They walked through the door and stopped, staring in shock.

There were handcuffs and chains on the bed. A riding crop and corset, along with two thongs, lay scattered across the bedding. There were various sex toys and bottles of lube placed all around the bed and nightstands.

Walter stood by the bed just staring at it. "What do you think happened here?" he asked the other two.

"I don't know," Calleigh said, walking closer to the bed, "But I'm afraid to think about it."

* * *

><p>Ryan sat somberly on the couch in Horatio's office. The scene had been processed and many of the results were complete. The blood in the bathroom yielded two results. One contributor was inconclusive, the other was Jessica. The footprints leading from the bathroom to the elevator were a men's size nine, inconsistent with anyone Jessica knew. A mess had been found in the bedroom that displayed use of sexual violence, suggesting a possible assault. Eric and Jesse had been interviewed and crossed examined, concluding Ryan was not a suspect. There was no body and no hint of where Jessica was.<p>

But there was one thing that made absolutely no sense to Ryan at all. In the kitchen in the cabinet under the sink were three bottles of bleach. Ryan didn't understand why there would be bleach in their house, since Jessica was highly allergic to bleach. If Jessica had come into contact with that high of a concentrate of bleach she would have chemical burns all over her body, where ever it had touched her.

The doorman Henry was being interviewed in the interrogation room. Ryan wandered that way, in hopes something would get his mind off the scene he had witnessed. Horatio was waiting behind the one way when Ryan walked in.

"I knew you'd be here," he quietly said.

Ryan nodded his head. "I need to know what happened. I need to know where she is."

Frank and Natalia walked in and sat across from Henry and his lawyer.  
>"Mr. Wendell," Natalia said.<p>

"Please," Henry interrupted her, "Call me Henry."

"Alright, Henry," Natalia continued, "Can you tell us what you saw last night?"

"Well Dr. Caine came home around nine o'clock. I commented on how late she was in that night and she told me she had to stay late to finish a case." Henry explained, "I asked where Mr. Wolfe was and she said it was his birthday so he was out having some drinks with a few friends. Then she went upstairs."

"Did anyone enter the building you didn't recognize?" Natalia asked.

Henry shook his head. "Nope, residents only. They either have to swipe their keycard or be buzzed in from someone in a unit."

"Did anyone do that last night?" Frank inquired.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary," Henry said. Something flashed across his face and he looked at Natalia and Frank. "Well actually I guess something weird did happen."

"What was that?" Natalia asked.

"Dr. Caine came back downstairs."

Natalia and Frank looked at him surprised. "When was this?" Natalia asked as she jotted down something on a legal pad.

"About four o'clock in the morning." Henry said, "I was leaving for the night and we crossed paths. I didn't think she noticed me since she didn't say anything. She seemed to be in a hurry."

"You mean she just walked out of the building?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Henry said with a nod of his head.

"Alone?" Frank prompted.

"Alone, yes," Henry said again. "She was dressed a little strange though."

"How strange?" Frank inquired.

"Well she was wearing a really long black coat, collar turn up, something I've never seen her wear before. She had a black bag, like a gym bag."

"Anything else?" Natalia prompted.

"Just jeans and sneakers, oh- and a black cabbie hat."

Frank and Natalia looked at him confused. "Excuse me for a moment," Natalia said, standing from her chair. She walked out of the room. Moments later she walked into the one way observation room. "H, I think he's lying," she said.

"What makes you think that?" Horatio asked.

"Because according to Tom that blood had been there for at least seven hours, meaning whoever that blood belongs to died around one in the morning. There's no way Jessica could have left he building three hours after she died."

"She's not dead," Ryan muttered, "You have no proof."

Natalia looked at him exasperatedly. "We don't have any proof she's alive."

"Yeah we do," Ryan said defensively, "We have an eye witness."

"But he's lying!" Natalia hissed.

"No he's not," Ryan snapped, "Henry doesn't lie."

"Ryan, Natalia," Horatio said in a warning tone, "Now is not the time to battle wits. We have a very important investigation going on right now and the last thing I want to hear is bickering."

Ryan and Natalia looked at Horatio, an embarrassed expression on each of their faces. They both muttered an apology as Natalia left the room.

Calleigh walked into the one way room. "Horatio, Ryan, I have a request but I'm sure how you're going to feel about it."

"Alright Calleigh," Horatio said, "Hit me."

"Can you check out some of the evidence and the scene for me?" Calleigh asked, "Something's not lining up here and we need some help. We figure you two know Jessica the best so maybe you can figure it out."

* * *

><p>Ryan looked at the pictures from his condo; the condo he had hardly lived in with the woman he loved. Pain flowed through his body and his heart ached. There was blood everywhere. Bright red against gleaming white, staining it, making it imperfect.<p>

Ryan jumped when Horatio's hand encased his own. Ryan hadn't noticed he was shaking until that moment.  
>"Everything's going to be alright," Horatio whispered to him, "We're going to figure this out."<p>

Ryan nodded his head and took a deep breath. "This is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked.

"This," Ryan pointed to the picture of the guest bathroom. "There's a bottle of Jessica's shampoo sitting on the shelf. That should be up in our bathroom." Ryan's air hitched in his throat as he spoke, the pain of loosing Jessica stabbing at him again.

"Would Jessica have a reason for that being there?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No, she never showered in that room. And why is there a pot of water on the stove? I don't know why Jessica would leave something like that there. And this!" Ryan exclaimed, pointing to the picture of the cabinet under the kitchen sink. "Jessica would _never_ have bleach in the house. If those bottles were anywhere near Jessica she would have an allergic reaction. She wouldn't be able to breath; even with a mask she would have troubles."

"Well that's not the only place we found bleach," Calleigh said. She pulled out several test results and pictures of the bathroom. "The blood in the bathtub was compromised with ammonia, so we weren't able to get a positive DNA result."

"Ammonia, like bleach," Ryan quietly said.

"Yes, but there was also bleach on the ceiling with more of the compromised blood," Calleigh continued.

"Do you have a theory as to how that got there?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, actually we do," Calleigh said, "And Walter's about to test it."

* * *

><p>Walter stood inside the test room. He was dressed in his cover alls and goggles. He held a bleach bottle in his hand and was pouring something red into it.<p>

"Our theory is that someone used the ammonia in the bleach to compromise the blood to eliminate the DNA," Calleigh explained. "But something didn't go according to plan." She turned towards Walter and gave him a thumbs up. "Let her rip, Walter!"

Walter picked up the bleach bottle and shook it. Nothing happened.

"Ok, so he shook the bottle," Ryan said, "Big deal."

"Well nothing's supposed to happen," Calleigh explained, "The lid's on all the way. Now watch this."

Walter picked up a second bottle and gave it a vigorous shake. The cap flew off the bottle and the red liquid and bleach began to fly everywhere, including in Walter's face. He stopped shaking and set it back on the table. A lab assistant picked up a camera and began documenting the test results.

Calleigh turned back to Horatio and Ryan. "Now Jessica's allergic to bleach, if something like that had happened to her she would have burns all over her face. Henry says he saw her leave but he didn't say anything about a chemical burn on her face."

"Could explain the turned up collar and why she didn't say anything," Walter said as he walked in, cleaning the red liquid off his face. "By the way, not real bleach, just water and food coloring. I'm not allergic but I didn't want that in my eyes."

"But I don't think Jessica would make a mistake like that," Ryan said, "She's far too careful and exact."

"Well think about it, Wolfe," Walter said, "You're allergic to rabbits. When you're around a rabbit can you think clearly?"

"Well no, I'm sneezing my head off," Ryan said annoyed.

"Exactly!" Walter exclaimed, "So if Jessica's got like five gallons of bleach around her and she's gasping for clean air she's not going to be thinking things through, she's just trying to get out of there."

Ryan looked at him as realization washed over him. "You think Jessica's set us up?"

"We're not confirming that," Calleigh quickly said, "The evidence isn't lining up and we still have a lot of investigating to do."

* * *

><p>Ryan laid on his stomach on the couch in Horatio's living room. He wasn't permitted to go home to his condo because the investigation was still on going and he had no desire to go to his apartment that he was still leasing for another two weeks. He ran his hands over the material. It was brown suede, definitely something Horatio would pick out. He had showered and his hangover was finally fading away. Ryan figured it wasn't just the withdrawal from alcohol that had caused the head splitting headache he had all day.<p>

Horatio walked into the room and pulled Ryan up from the couch. He sat with his back propped up against the armrest and pulled Ryan against his chest and held him protectively. Ryan felt so small in Horatio's arms. He buried his face against Horatio's shoulder and began crying. Horatio stroked his back soothingly.  
>"Please don't let her be dead Horatio," Ryan whispered, "Please don't let this be happening."<p>

Horatio held him close and buried his face into Ryan's hair.

"I wish I could."


	24. Diversion

Diversion

* * *

><p>Ryan awoke with a start. He was in an unfamiliar bed in someone's arms. Memories from the day before flooded back to him; the blood in the bathroom, the bloody footprints, pain, sorrow, and the happiness he had felt when he woke up, knowing he was going to ask Horatio for permission to marry Jessica.<p>

He cried out and tears streamed down his face. The arms that were holding him tightened their grip and a strong hand cupped his cheek. Ryan looked up into Horatio's blue eyes and then buried his face into his shoulder once again and began sobbing.  
>"Why wasn't it all a dream?" he whispered.<br>Horatio held him closer and allowed a tear to roll down his own cheek.

"Because it's real," Horatio whispered, "It's really happening."

* * *

><p>Eric's phone rang as he walked through the hall of the crime lab. A text from an unknown number opened on his screen. Eric stopped and stared at the message. It was a picture of a dumpster and Eric immediately recognized it. Eric ran through the hall and crashed to a stop in the layout room where Horatio and Jesse were talking.<p>

"H," Eric gasped, "I think I got something." He slid his phone across the table and Horatio scooped it up. He looked at the picture and read the message printed beneath it.

'Come and get it if you want it.'

"Where is this?" Horatio asked Eric.

"It's the dumpster behind Club 191," Eric explained, "It's the bar we went to for Ryan's birthday after work."

"Come on, both of you," Horatio said, "We have a club to go to."

* * *

><p>Eric and Jesse pulled up behind the club in their Hummer, Calleigh and Horatio following close behind in their own Hummer. They leapt from it and rushed towards the dumpster. Jesse got ahead of Eric and ran full speed towards the dumpster. He stumbled slightly but quickly regained his footing. Eric saw the flash of the fish line snapping around Jesse's ankles as he stumbled and skidded to a stop.<p>

"Jesse!" Eric yelled, "Stop!" Jesse ran faster, screaming Jessica's name. "Cardoza stop! It's a trap!"

Flames shot up from the dumpster and a loud boom rang out. Jesse was knocked to the ground from the shock wave and hit the ground hard. His ears rang and he felt blood run from his nose as he looked at the dumpster still seven feet away. "Jessica?" he whispered as the world went black.

* * *

><p>Jesse woke up as the paramedics lifted him onto a stretcher. "What happened?" he asked, his eyes darting around wildly.<p>

"There was a bomb," Eric said, running along side his stretcher.

"Where?" Jesse asked, trying to remember what happened.

"In the dumpster," Eric explained.

"Wait, the dumpster!" Jesse exclaimed, trying to get up. Eric placed his hand on his chest and held him down. "Leave it Cardoza, the fire department's put out the fire. We're checking it out now."

"What's in it?" Jesse asked.

Eric hesitated but decided to tell him. "A body," he said quietly, "There's a female body."

* * *

><p>Ryan's entire body shook as Horatio held his hand and led him into the morgue. Ryan's free hand covered his mouth, biting his lip, trying to keep from crying out at the sight that met him. The charred body lay on a stainless steel table in the center of the room. Tom walked around, taking pictures and making notes about his findings.<p>

Tom looked at Horatio and Ryan as they walked up to the body. Tears were already streaming down Ryan's face and Horatio looked emotionless.

"I'm so sorry," Tom quietly said.

"Tom have you confirmed this is Jessica?" Horatio asked.

"Not yet," Tom said, "There are massive burns all across her back and sides which means I can't identify her using the obvious tattoos and scars Jessica had. The flesh has literally been charred from her body. I'm going to have to use DNA testing to confirm identity."

Ryan looked at the body, pain stabbing through him. Her hair was singed to a short black gnarled mess. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, showing bright white teeth beyond. Ryan grabbed a pair of gloves and slowly pulled them on. He carefully pulled her lips apart and looked inside her mouth.

"No charring," Tom said, "She died before the explosion and good thing too from what I hear happened to Jesse Cardoza."

"She has wisdom teeth," Ryan said.

"Yes, all four accounted for," Tom said, reading over his notes.

Ryan ran his hand over her neck, a deep gash still visible in her flesh. "Slit throat," Tom commented, "Probably how she died."

Ryan walked around the table. He stopped and looked at a dish on a side table next to the examination table. He picked up a silver and pink ring and silver watch. The pink stone on the ring had black swirled inside it.

"Fake stone," Tom said, "Cheap ring exposed to high temperature caused it to burst inside."

"Oh no," Ryan said, "This was not a cheap ring."

"Well it had to be to have that kind of reaction to the heat."

"Nope, its real Tiffany, picked out the stone myself in the store."

"Ryan, I'm not saying you bought Jessica a cheap ring," Tom said defensively, "I'm saying _that_ is a cheap ring. I've seen the ring you bought Jessica and that was for sure real Tiffany. That ring is not. And neither is the watch, it's a knock off Rolex."

"It's not Jessica's watch," Ryan said, turning it over in his hand, "It doesn't have the engraving."

"Jessica's also just like you, Ryan," Tom said.

"How so?" Ryan asked perplexed.

"You both wear your watch on your dominant hand," Tom said, "This woman was wearing her watch on her left hand."

"Jessica would never change something like that," Ryan commented, "Too much of a creature of habit." He set the ring and watch back in the bowl.

Ryan continued around the table but stopped when he reached the foot of the table. He looked at the shoes the woman had been wearing; converse all stars. He cocked his head to the side and leaned in to look at her charred feet.

"Tom," he said, "Did you measure her?"

"Yes, she's five feet six inches," Tom read off, "That's a little shorter than Jessica's five feet seven inches but that could be a discrepancy in measurements or her body loosing height from burning or crushed bone."

"Did you measure her feet?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, size eight and a half," Tom said, "Consistent with someone Jessica's height."

"But not with Jessica," Ryan said.

Tom looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jessica inherited Stone feet," Ryan said, "Her mother was only five feet tall but wore a size nine, three sizes bigger than someone her height should have. Jessica was five-seven but she wore a size eleven."

Tom looked at him in disbelief. "Measurement discrepancy, flesh burning off, bone crushing," he muttered, "Nothing explains this size difference."

"Except for one thing," Horatio said, "This isn't Jessica."

* * *

><p>"It makes sense now!" Natalia declared as she dug through the evidence box. She pulled out a large picture of a bloody footprint from Jessica's condo. "We thought we were looking for a short man that wore about a size nine, nine and a half. We've been looking through surveillance for hours trying to find someone who matched that description but haven't been able to find anyone."<p>

"Converse all star," Walter said, "Unisex styles and sizes which means Jessica wore a nine in all star."

"So the footprints aren't from a secondary person," Calleigh said, jotting down notes, "They're from Jessica."

"Which means Henry was telling the truth," Walter said, "Jessica really did just walk out of that condo."

"It still doesn't make sense though," Natalia said, "If Jessica left those footprints then who was that in the dumpster?"

"Catherine Benton," Eric read from a print out as he walked into the layout room, "Twenty-nine years old, blonde hair, brown eyes, five feet six inches, and highly allergic to peanuts. Died last week when she accidentally ingested peanut oil. She was alone in her apartment and couldn't get to the phone or her epée pen in time. She was a Chemistry major at Miami University and donated her body to science."

"How do you know all this?" Walter asked.

"Because Tom found an RFID chip in her right arm," Eric said, holding up a plastic evidence bag. "Miami University reported her missing this morning along with eight pints of blood from their biology department."

"Jessica stole a cadaver?" Walter proposed.

"It looks that way," Eric said, "But we don't have any evidence putting her in the biology building at all."

"Even a ninja like Jessica would leave something." Calleigh commented, "She must have had an accomplice."

"Someone helped her get in?" Natalia asked.

"Yes and I can think of about a hundred of them who would be willing to help," Calleigh said.

"Maybe we need to stop over to the Miami University science's department," Eric said.

* * *

><p>Ryan sat in the interrogation room alone with Rick Stetler. He was eyeing over Ryan with a look of aversion. "So why did you do it Ryan?" he asked him.<p>

"Do what?" Ryan retorted. He looked towards the one way and wondered if someone was there. He shifted in his seat, wishing Horatio was there.

"You did this to her, didn't you?" Stetler continued.

"Did what to who?" Ryan snapped.

"You drove Jessica Caine to kill herself, didn't you?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"You were beating her, weren't you?"

Ryan's eyes grew twice in size and anger flew through his body. The door to the interrogation room burst open and Calleigh and Horatio walked in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Rick?" Horatio hissed leaning across the table.

"I'm questioning a possible Internal Affairs issue," Stetler sneered, "Your CSI team found evidence that Mr. Wolfe here was beating your daughter."

"What!" Calleigh snapped, "What evidence?"

Stetler slid a couple of pictures across the table. There was one of Jessica with her black eye from two months before when she tripped in the bathroom and slammed her face into the doorknob. The other was a picture of Jessica and Ryan's still disarrayed bedroom from the night before Ryan's birthday.

Ryan glared at him as his temper began to flare. "You think I'm beating Jessica?"

"That's some awfully violent looking sexual paraphernalia you've got there in the bedroom," Stetler commented, "And that's a rather large black eye."

"Jessica tripped, Cardoza cleared that story months ago!" Ryan snapped, shoving the pictures away. They scattered to the floor and Stetler smirked at him.

"Is that how you treat Dr. Caine?"

"Never!" Ryan snapped.

"Rick, are you actually going somewhere with this?" Horatio hissed.

"Horatio, I would have thought you'd love to know what kind of man Ryan Wolfe really is," Stetler said with an evil smirk, "He's tying your daughter down and beating her with a riding crop. My team found blood on the riding crop and in the shower of the master bathroom."

"_Your team?_" Horatio said.

"Yes, my team. I have an Internal Affairs investigation going on right now," Stetler smugly said, "I have reason to believe Mr. Wolfe was abusing Dr. Caine."

"Because of our bedroom?" Ryan snapped.

"Violence always starts in the most intimate place," Stetler commented.

"Too bad you're wrong," Ryan hissed, "I never tied Jessica down."

"Then why were there handcuffs on the headboard?" Stetler asked.

"Did you ever think that maybe she was tying me down?" Ryan asked.

Stetler looked at him perplexed. "She was tying you down?"

Ryan looked at him with a smug expression on his face. "Yeah, she was."

"Why?" Stetler asked confounded.

Ryan leaned in towards him and smiled at him conceitedly. "Do you know what it's like to be naked and defenseless with a gorgeous woman on top of you? You feel helpless and vulnerable. Then she bites you and whips you and all the while you're hard and you just want this strong, beautiful, incredible woman to accept you and take you hard. You want her to grace you with the chance to become part of her. You want part of her to become part of you, so then you can also become strong and extraordinary and everything you see in her. Do you know what that's like, Stetler?"

Stetler glared at him. "I still don't believe you."

"Well then maybe you'll believe this," Ryan said as he stood from his chair. He pulled his white Miami University t-shirt over his head, exposing his bare torso.

Stetler stared at him in disbelief. Calleigh gasped and covered her mouth in shock. An audible "Damn!" sounded through the one way mirror from whatever detective was watching the interview.

Horatio laughed loudly. "Bug got you good, didn't she, Ryan?"

* * *

><p>Ryan and Horatio walked through the hall. Horatio was still laughing at Stetler's reaction to the bite marks and bruises on Ryan's torso.<p>

"So you like it rough, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio said with a chuckle.

Ryan couldn't help but smile and chuckle in return. "Yeah, just a little."

"Bug must have loved that," Horatio laughed again. A somber expression washed over his face and he sighed.

"She's still out there H," Ryan whispered, "I know she's not dead. No matter what the evidence says I know Jessica isn't dead."

The elevator dinged and the sounds of German floated through the air. Ryan looked to see a short woman with red hair and a red face talking loudly into a cell phone. The short redheaded woman looked at Ryan and tears formed in her eyes. She hung up her phone and started running towards Ryan and he took off towards her. Ryan had never met her before but he immediately knew it was Sami Friedman.

They embraced and tears began streaming down Ryan's face again. He looked at her, taking in her presence.  
>"Ryan," she said, her voice hinting at a German accent, "I came as soon as I heard."<br>"Who told you?" Ryan asked.

"Jessica did," Sami said, her voice cracking, "She called me and told me good-bye. I knew something was wrong so I flew in as soon as I could. It's all over the news and every newspaper I could find." Tears streaked down Sami's face. "Is she really?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't know, Sami," he quietly said, "The evidence says she is but I don't think she is."

Sami looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "I think you're right, Jessica wouldn't just die like this." She looked down the hall towards the labs. "Could I see the body?" she quietly asked, "I know it's not her but I just want to see it. I really don't know why but…" her voice trailed off as she began crying again.

"Yes, of course, Sami," Horatio said in a comforting tone. "Officer Davidson will take you to the morgue."

"Thank you Horatio," she whispered as she walked away with the patrol unit.

Ryan watched her walk away. His head began to ache as he started processing what he had just witnessed.

"Isn't Sami a psychiatrist?" he asked.

"The last I knew that was her occupation, why?" Horatio inquired.

"Then why is she sunburned?"

* * *

><p>Jesse Cardoza walked back into the crime lab. He found the rest of the team in a layout room. "So what was it that sent me to the hospital with a concussion?" he asked, pulling at his ear in hopes the ringing would go away.<p>

"Pipe bomb," Calleigh said, "Super small but powerful. Who ever did this didn't want the body to be destroyed, just not visibly recognizable."

"The body was also covered in an accelerant on her back and sides," Natalia explained, "We think it's so the skin would char the fastest and destroy her tattoos."

"And all of her wounds were postmortem," Walter said. "Her throat was slit and her body dumped and burned after she died."

Jesse looked at them with a pained expression. "Was it…"

"No, it's not Jessica," Eric said, "There are too many inconsistencies for it to be Jessica. This woman had all her wisdom teeth, was about an inch shorter, and wore shoes almost three sizes smaller than Jessica."

"Not to mention the RFID chip in her arm that identified her as a stolen cadaver from the Miami University's biology department," Walter said.

"Ok, so where do we stand right now?" Jesse asked.

Calleigh sighed and looked at the table. "We think she might be alive," she quietly said, "But we don't have the evidence to prove or disprove that theory."

"Yeah, it's like Jessica wants the world to think she's dead," Natalia said.

"Maybe that's what she wants." They turned to see Ryan standing in the doorway. He wandered into the lab and looked at the layout table. "She's not dead, she's hiding. She's playing us."

He was silent for a long time. Calleigh gently touched his arm and he looked at her. "What are you thinking Ryan?"

Ryan looked back at the table. "I think I know what she did."

"Jessica planted all the evidence," Ryan explained, "The blood in the bathtub was compromised with ammonia. She used bleach because it was the easiest to access, even though it wasn't the best thing for her personally to use, but she probably did that on purpose, too. The blood on the wall was really hers; she probably collected it at some point in time and hid it from me. I think she cut the bag and that's how we got the arterial spray on the wall. Then she filled the bathtub with bleach and blood, mixing it in the bleach bottles.

"Something went wrong though and it spilled all over her, along with the floor and ceiling. After she cleaned herself up she left, making sure to track the blood across the carpeting on her way out to throw us off. She didn't plan on leaving three hours after she set up the scene but the bleach spill put her behind schedule. Then she left our condo with an accomplice and went into hiding somewhere.

"She dumped the body and the bomb herself. She sent the picture to Eric knowing he would be the most level headed person about it, but she didn't plan on Cardoza showing up. Cardoza became over emotional and tripped the wire. I'm guessing she didn't plan on that either. She wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.

"But the bomb went off just like she wanted, destroying most of the physical features of the cadaver. She knew we would use her tattoos and scars as a positive ID so she had to destroy the body. She probably used gasoline as the accelerant. She also knew I would be able to tell the body wasn't her, which is why I wasn't allowed near it until after Tom did his preliminary examine."

"What about Stetler?" Calleigh inquired, "What part does he play in this?"

"That's just Stetler being an ass," Ryan said, "There's no way she could have known he was going to butt in…or maybe she did."

"But why would Jessica do this?" Walter asked, "What motive does she have for faking her own death?"

"The Crip Kings," Ryan quietly said, "If we think she's dead then they're going to think she's dead too. This is all one big show for them."


	25. Rent

Rent

* * *

><p>Horatio continued to argue with the complex manager in the office of the City View Condominiums. Ryan stood in the corner awkwardly, trying to be invisible.<p>

"I don't understand why you're trying to repossess my daughter's condo!" Horatio said heatedly, "I paid for it in full and she's the rightful owner! Her name is on the deed!"

"Lieutenant Caine," the manager said, "Her contract clearly states that in the event of her death the condo either goes to her next of kin, the City View Condominiums, or any other person whose name might be on the deed. She has no children and your name is not on the deed."

Horatio stared at the middle aged man who was denying him what was rightfully his. "You're kidding me! My name isn't on the deed? I paid for it! Pull up the contract right now!"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Henry slowly opened the door and stood there shyly. "Excuse me, Mr. Freds, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

"Not now, Henry," Freds said, "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"But I can help settle this disagreement," Henry quietly said.

Freds sighed and sat down at his desk. "Fine, you have two minutes to make a point."

Henry walked into the room and shifted nervously. "According to the contract that all tenants must sign there is a Squatter's Clause that states that any person who lives with the tenant for more than six months can rightfully claim the unit as their own, for tax purposes and other personal reasons."

"Yes, I know about the Squatter's Clause," Freds said impatiently, "What's your point?"

"Well Dr. Caine had a squatter," Henry quietly said.

Freds looked at him confused. "A squatter? What squatter?"

"Officer Wolfe," Henry said, gesturing towards Ryan. Ryan's head perked up and he stared slightly bewildered. "I've seen Officer Wolfe and Dr. Caine together almost every day for the last eight months. Officer Wolfe has been spending more time in Dr. Caine's condo than his own residence, if he has one."

Freds dug through some papers and grabbed one off his desk. "Ryan Wolfe has his own apartment over on Jackson Road with a lease that expires in seven weeks. He can't be a squatter."

"Wait, seven weeks?" Ryan said, "I should only have like three more weeks."

"Nope this says you just paid for another four weeks on your lease," Freds read.

"When?" Ryan inquired.

"Yesterday."

Ryan stared at him. He didn't know for sure but had a feeling he knew what had happened.

"So with that being said apartment 136 will be repossessed by City View Condominiums." Freds said, "Lieutenant Caine, I will give you three days to collection your daughter's belongings and to return any and all keys to the unit."

"You haven't lived in your condo for the last four years," Henry suddenly said.

Freds gave him a measured look. "Excuse me?"

"You haven't lived in your condo unit for four years, not since you divorced your wife," Henry said. "You've been living with your mistress in her condo."

"Henry, this isn't about me," Freds snapped.

"Well if Shania died would you let City View Condominiums repossess her unit?"

"Of course not, I live there!"

"But your name isn't on the deed."

Freds sat there glaring at Henry. He shuffled through his papers and found the one he had been looking for. He signed it and handed it to Horatio. "Consider yourself lucky, Lieutenant," he grumbled.

Horatio read over the paper and smiled. He looked at Ryan and handed him the paper. Ryan looked over it and felt his eyes grow twice in size. He signed the paper and handed it back to Freds. Freds grabbed another paper and signed it. "Bring me the deed next week, Wolfe, and I'll officially add your name," Freds grumbled, handing the paper to Ryan, "And don't ever try this again, Caine!"

Horatio and Ryan walked from the building and climbed into Horatio's car. Ryan laughed and read over the contract.

"I own a condo," he quietly said, "I actually own something."

"No more rent for you, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked as he drove back to the lab.

"No, I actually own a home."


	26. Purple

Purple

* * *

><p>Ryan looked at himself in the mirror of Horatio's guest bathroom. He was wearing the black suit Jessica had bought him when they went to the Keys for the forensic conference. He paired it with a white button down shirt and a purple tie. His badge was affixed to the breast pocket and a black stripe placed across the center. It was like every other memorial service for any fallen officer.<p>

Ryan entered the kitchen to find Horatio dressed almost identical with a black suit, white shirt, and purple tie. He was talking to Kyle who was clothed in his dress blues from the Army. He was wiping his eyes with a tissue, trying to stay strong. Ryan walked over and embraced the younger man, trying to comfort him. Ryan still didn't believe it was true, he knew Jessica wasn't dead, but after a week the case was forced to go cold and the search called off. Jessica Caine was officially proclaimed a missing person and the department insisted on holding a memorial service for her as a falling officer.

They rode in Horatio's A6 to the cemetery. Everything was already set up; there was a podium where the speakers would stand, a casket stand ready and waiting, several bouquets of flowers placed around the space used, a large headshot of Jessica in her Miami Dade uniform was placed next to the podium, and a trumpet quartet composed of Miami Dade patrol units was set up off to the side. They were warming up and tuning and preparing for their performance.

Rachael and Roger greeted Ryan when he walked up, hugging him and whispering words of condolence. Selena and Taylor hugged him and told Ryan they were sad Aunt Jessica was gone. More family members and Miami Dade employees began to show up. Soon there were so many people the funeral service had to bring in more chairs. Ryan looked around the mass of people. All the men were wearing purple ties and the women a purple hat.

Ryan walked with Rachael towards where she was sitting with Roger and her children but Horatio stopped him.  
>"No, you belong with me and Kyle in the front," he quietly said.<br>"Are you sure about that H?" Ryan asked, "I'm not family."  
>"Yes, I'm positive, bring Rachael and her family, too."<p>

Ryan nodded his head and helped coral Rachael's children to the front. His Uncle Ron walked up to him and pulled him in for a rib scattering hug.  
>"I'm so sorry Ryan," he whispered.<br>Ryan felt his eyes tear up. "Thanks Uncle Ron."

The trumpet quartet began a prelude and Ryan immediately recognized it as a Bach chorale Jessica had loved. He couldn't remember the proper name for it in German but knew it translated to "Sleepers Awake" in English. Everyone stood and watched as the empty casket with a flag draped over it was carried in by several patrol units, one of them being Frank. Ryan watched as the casket was placed on the stand and each patrol saluted it. He could see the small tear that ran down Frank's cheek and he lowered his hand.

The minister began talking and Ryan wondered why they had picked a minister to speak. Jessica hadn't been particularly religious. Ryan figured it would have been more appropriate for a Judge or the Sheriff to speak, but figured it was a department standard to have a religious leader at a funeral.

Jesse Cardoza walked up to the podium, shuffling index cards in his hands. Ryan hadn't been paying attention but knew Jesse had been requested to give a eulogy at the memorial service. He looked around the mass of people nervously. He locked gazes with Ryan for a moment and then scratched his elbow. Ryan barely caught the sign Jesse gave him and smiled as Jesse signed _"Cheat"_ at him.

"I was asked by the Sheriff to speech today on behalf of the MDPD Crime Lab," Jesse began, "He knew Jessica and I were partners in the Crime Lab and he often referred to us as 'Team Jesse.' Naturally I was honored and saddened to have the opportunity to speech about my best friend at her memorial service but I was clueless about what to say. So after many hours of consideration I have finally figured out what exactly Jessica would want me to say."

Jesse cleared his throat and held up an index card to read. "Hopscotch, butterflies, waffle iron, legos, Power Rangers, left shoe, Masters Degrees suck, decomp smells, and can I drive?"

The crowd burst into laughter. It was several minutes before the smiling Jesse Cardoza could speak again.

"Though none of that makes sense to any of one, or even me for that matter, that's just the kind of person Jessica Caine is. She's always keeping you guessing and wants to make sure you're on your toes at all times. She didn't think like other people. She lived life for a single moment and made sure every second counted. She would want people at her memorial laughing and celebrating her life, not mourning over the loss of her past.

"Jessica Caine was one tough customer," Jesse continued, "She never took shit from anyone but was willing to give as much as she could. I would say life with Jessica wasn't difficult but it wasn't particularly easy. Some days I swore she spoke in riddles like a sphinx and I praise her for her ability to out wit even the smartest of criminals.

"When I was told Jessica Caine had committed suicide I promptly looked at my boss and told him he was full of shit." The crowd laughed again and Horatio smiled and shook his head. "But yet the evidence was there, everything led us back to suicide. I couldn't believe, I didn't believe, and I won't believe it. I don't believe Jessica Caine is dead. I believe she's out there somewhere, laughing at the fact that we all fell for her little joke. In fact I wouldn't put it past her to be here right now, maybe even inside that casket, waiting for the chance to jump out and surprise us all."

Jesse sighed and looked at the mass of people staring at him. "But she's not. Jessica Caine is gone. She's gone but she will never be forgotten. She'll be back someday to tell us all how she did it but until then we have to go along with her little game and pretend she's never coming back. But I won't believe. I know my best friend is out there somewhere, just waiting for us to find her.

"So here's to Dr. Jessica Caine, the best damn hide and go seek player ever!" Jesse declared. He pulled the black band off his badge and tossed it into the air. The wind kicked up at that exact moment and carried it off in the breeze. He smiled and a small tear ran down his cheek as he watched it fly away. "Because that's how she would want to be remembered."

* * *

><p>The rest of the memorial service played out as it was planned. The minister continued his rambling, trying to maintain the somber feeling after Jesse's energetic speech, but the crowd continued to buzz because of Jesse's words.<p>

The twenty-one gun salute finished the whole thing. A single member of the trumpet quartet played Taps as the patrol units folded the flag on top of the casket. The somber feeling returned as Frank carried the flag over to Horatio. He handed it to Horatio and quietly whispered "I'm so sorry Horatio."

Horatio held the flag against his chest and inhaled deeply. A single tear ran down his cheek as he turned and handed it to Kyle. Kyle began crying again as he held the flag tight against his chest. He handed it back to his father who turned and held it out for Ryan. Ryan looked at Horatio with a questioning look.  
>"She was as much mine as she was yours," Horatio whispered.<p>

Ryan took the flag with shaking hands. He pressed it against his chest and inhaled deeply. He began crying again as it suddenly all became too real again. Jessica was gone and he was never going to see her again.

* * *

><p>The memorial service ended with a procession of Bach's "Fugue in G Minor" by the trumpet quartet. Ryan smiled, knowing it was Jessica's favorite Bach piece.<p>

Ryan stood with Horatio and Kyle, thanking guests for their hospitality and condolences. A member of the trumpet quartet walked up and shook each of their hands with a gloved one of her own.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss Lieutenant," she said in a small voice, "It's a true tragedy what happened to your daughter."

"Thank you Officer…" Horatio said, his voice trialing off.

"Smith, sir," she said in her tiny voice, "Officer Holly Smith."

"Yes, thank you Officer Smith, I appreciate your kind words." Horatio said with a warm smile. "If you don't mind me asking but is there something wrong with your eyes?"

Holly Smith nodded her head. "Retinal infection," she said adjusting the sunglasses on her face, "Normally I wouldn't be caught dead wearing sunglasses during a performance but the sunlight is killing my eyes."

She turned towards Ryan and offered him a small smile. "Officer Wolfe, I admire your courage and I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Ryan nodded his head. "Thank you Smith," he quietly muttered. He watched the young woman walk away and lost sight of her in the crowd.

Ryan's phone rang and he looked at the unfamiliar number on the screen. "This is Wolfe," he said as he answered it. "So good to see you again Mr. Wolfe," a female voice said on the other end. Ryan felt his heart stop and his blood run cold as he recognized the voice. "Jessica," he whispered.

"I told you Mr. Wolfe, my name's Holly Smith," the voice said again, "Or at least for now it is."

The line clicked and a dial tone rang out. Ryan began frantically looking around the cemetery. He stopped when he saw a black Porsche sitting about thirty feet away, the young patrol unit with the trumpet standing next to it.

She stared at him and smiled. Suddenly Ryan recognized the car. He had seen it sitting in the street outside Jessica's apartment complex the day they were called out to her condo. Then he had seen it sitting in the MDPD parking lot and Eric had mentioned seeing one by Club 191 when the bomb went off. He said the passenger had tried to climb from the car but the driver took off before they could get the door open.

Ryan took a few steps closer. He watched her walk around to the passenger side and stopped as she opened the door. She pulled her gloves off one at a time, revealing red patches swirled into her skin. She removed her hat and tossed it into the car, blonde hair falling around her shoulders. She removed her sunglasses and rubbed a towel the driver had handed her on her face. More red patches of skin appeared as the thick make up was washed from her face. Her eyes remained closed but when she opened them Ryan could see the blue even from thirty feet away.  
>"Jessica," he muttered.<br>She smiled at him, waved, and climbed into the car. It slowly started driving away. Ryan suddenly ran towards it, not really sure what he was doing. The driver kicked up the speed and sped out of the cemetery. Ryan ran after the car. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch it no matter how fast he ran. But he needed to see her again. He needed to see she was really alive.

The Porsche pulled out onto the street and was out of sight before Ryan even reached the gate. He stood there panting and staring at the place it had previously occupied. Horatio ran up beside him and placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked at him and shook his head.

"It was really her, wasn't it H?" Ryan asked.

"Yes."

"It was all part of the plan wasn't it?"

"Yes." Ryan turned and looked into Horatio's eyes, the same ones as the woman he loved.  
>"She knew it would all play out like this, didn't she?"<p>

Horatio looked at Ryan long and hard. "She sure did."

"I'm in love with an evil genius, aren't I?"

Horatio smiled at Ryan and chuckled at the joke. "Well, she at least knows how to fake her own death. Twice now."

"She must get that from her father." Ryan smiled at Horatio.

"She left you something." Horatio said, reaching into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "She told me to give it to you after she left." He held out an envelope with Ryan's name on it.

Ryan looked it over carefully before he tore it open. Inside was a letter written on a piece of paper torn from a legal pad. It was written in purple ink in the familiar cursive handwriting Ryan knew so well.

_My Dearest Ryan,_

_If you're reading this that means my case has gone cold and the memorial service is done. That was me that you just saw driving away in the cemetery. I'm sorry it had to end this way. I wanted to tell you what I was going to do or take you with me but it was too much of a risk. I needed everyone to think that I was dead, and unfortunately this included you. I feared that if I told you then you wouldn't be able to play the part of the suffering boyfriend and could possibly be convicted for my murder if you slipped up about some detail of my death._

_If it becomes national news that I'm dead then the Crip Kings will finally end their search for me. I can't keep risking everyone's life that I love. James will stop at nothing to make my life hell though he's no longer in this world. If he truly believes I'm dead then I hope he'll leave you and Horatio alone._

_I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I promise this won't be the last you see of me. I'll always be with you Ryan. You are truly the other half of my soul that I've been searching for all these years. I'll miss you more than words can express, but someday we'll be together again, maybe not in this life but another._

_I love you pumpkin and I always will._

_Dr. Jessica Elizabeth Stone Caine_

Ryan smiled and looked at Horatio. "I can't believe it, she knew this is how everything was going to work out this whole time."  
>Horatio chuckled at Ryan. "Yes, Jessica has a way of knowing what will happen in the end. She gets that from her mother, I think."<p>

They looked back in the direction of the car, now no longer visible.

"H," Ryan began, "Can I ask you something?"

"Well, you already did, but I'll permit another question." Horatio looked at Ryan. The young man was clearly nervous.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Jessica. I know I do. She isn't like anyone I've ever met before. Every time I see her my stomach twists and my heart beats harder and then slower. I hate being away from her. I love her so much that it pains me to see her go, but I know she needs to get away from Miami for awhile." Ryan looked into Horatio's eyes, watching them penetrate his soul, "Horatio, please, can I marry Jessica?"

Horatio smiled and clapped his hand on Ryan's shoulder. He looked at the one man who had brought his only daughter true joy in life from a past of sorrow.

"Ryan Wolfe, there is nothing in this world that I love more than my children, and I would love for you to become my son. Yes, if you promise to protect her for the rest of your lives you may have my daughter as your wife."

Ryan's face lit up in a full, open mouth grin. He placed his hands on his head and started laughing.

"Oh my god, H! Thank you so much! You have no clue how much this means to me!"

Horatio chuckled at the younger man's extreme shock. He could see just how much Ryan loved Jessica in that moment. "You know, I might not know, but I think I can take a pretty good guess."

Horatio embraced the younger man in a hug. The two stood there for a moment. Horatio could feel the tears forming in Ryan's eyes and knew his own were soon to come.

"I must ask, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said as they stepped back from each other, "How do you know my daughter's coming back to Miami?"  
>Ryan smiled at him and looked into the distance where the car had been. "I just do."<p> 


	27. Lucy

Lucy

* * *

><p>Ryan walked into his apartment. It had been days, maybe even weeks since he had stayed there. It felt so empty and strange to him. He wandered into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.<p>

"_Ryan, _

_I'm so sorry it had to end this way. The last week must have been terrible for you and I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you again._

_Love, _

_Jessica _

_Ps- Take care of Lucy for me."_

Ryan read the note again. "Lucy? Who's Lucy?" he asked himself. He looked down and found a strange looking whistle on the counter. He picked it up and hesitated but blew into it. It didn't make a sound. Ryan looked the whistle over and realized it was a dog whistle.

Then he heard something scampering down the hall. Suddenly a small black puppy came running out of the downstairs bathroom. It made strange snorting noises as it lunged towards Ryan. Ryan knelt to the ground and the small dog jumped into his arms.

Ryan held the dog up and looked it over. It was all black but with a white belly. It stood only about eight inches tall and appeared to be a lab. Around its neck was a tiny blue collar and a dog tag. Printed on the dog tag was Ryan's numbers and the name Lucy. Clip to the collar was a piece of paper. Ryan had to wrestle with the tiny puppy to get the paper. He managed to get out with just a few small nips to his fingers.

"_Hello Ryan,_

"_My name is Lucy. I'm a six week old black lab-blue heeler mix. I was adopted at the Miami Humane Society earlier this week and now I've come to live with you! I'm a rescued dog. My brothers and sisters and I were dumped into a trash can and were almost crushed to death by the garbage man, but he heard us just in time. I love sleeping in the bathroom and my favorite toy is the purple squishy ball. You'll find everything I need upstairs in your bedroom. _

"_Thanks for loving me!"_

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "My god Jessica," he said to himself, "You are something else, that's for sure."

Ryan ran upstairs and found a dog leash. He threw his suit jacket and tie on the bed and kicked off his dress shoes. He changed into a pair of converse and headed back downstairs. Ryan hooked the wriggling puppy to the leash and carried her outside. He set the dog on the ground and she took off like a rocket. Ryan walked quickly to keep pace with her.

Ryan watched as the small dog leaped and jumped at everything in her path. Lucy tried to catch a butterfly and Ryan had to pull her away from a bee before she ate it. He smiled contently to himself as the small dog ran and began to tire herself out. When they had gone about a quarter of a mile Lucy flopped down onto the ground and rolled onto her back. She looked at Ryan with her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth. Ryan smiled and scooped the small dog up. He carried her back home.

Ryan sat down on the couch and the small dog laid in his lap. Lucy quickly fell asleep and began snorting as she dreamed. Ryan rubbed her belly and smiled to himself. He pulled out his phone and dialed Horatio's number.

"Caine," Horatio answered.

"So did you know your daughter was going to adopt a dog?" Ryan asked.

Horatio paused for a moment. "What?" he finally asked confused, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I came home and found a dog in my apartment."

"Did she really?"

"Yes, a little black lab-blue heeler mix. She's absolutely tiny and her name is Lucy."

Horatio laughed loudly. "Well that sounds just like my Jessie. Mind if I come over and meet this Lucy?"

"Absolutely H, you're welcome over here anytime."

"Good to know, but I have to ask, when are you moving into your new condo Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan smile. "Well I think I might house break Lucy first so she doesn't ruin the nice white carpeting that I'm having re-installed next week. But when that's done I think I'll move in as soon as my lease is up on my apartment, which thanks to a certain red headed Lieutenant's daughter is in another six weeks."

Horatio laughed again. "Well like I said Jessie never made anything easy. Playing in the snow in her pajamas and climbing on the roof of her father's house as a kid, faking her own death, and buying dogs and leaving them in other people's houses, yeah, that sounds just like my daughter."  
>"Good, I wouldn't have her any other way. I'm just hoping I don't find any other animals in my apartment. The last thing I need is a penguin living in my master bathroom or a Koloa in my closet."<p>

Horatio smiled and laughed at Ryan's joke. "I'll be over in about a half hour Ryan."

"Alright, I'll see you then…Daddy H." Ryan said. He could hear the smile in Horatio's voice as he told Ryan good-bye.

Ryan looked back at the dog now softly snoring in his lap. He picked his phone back up and typed a quick message.

'Of course I'll take care of Lucy for you love. You know I would do anything for you.'

He sent it to Jessica's phone, but didn't know if she would actually ever get the message. He leaned his head onto the back of the couch and rested it there. Ryan caught himself dozing off when his phone chirped and he saw a message from Jessica flashing.

'Good, I knew I could trust you with my baby girl.'

Ryan smiled and read the message again. He knew it would be senseless to try messaging her again to ask where she was, since Jessica had probably hesitated in sending that one anyways.

Lucy woke with a loud snort and peered up at Ryan. "Come on girly, let's go change before Daddy H gets here." He said to her, as he picked up the dog and walked up the stairs.


	28. Marked

Marked

* * *

><p>Ryan walked through the halls of the crime lab. He shifted his shoulders and wished the itching would stop. He knew he should have waited until the end of the week to get it done. His light weight shirt stuck to the ointment on his back and he pulled at the shirt to get it off. It was going to be a long day.<p>

He walked into the locker room to find the rest of the team already there. They fell silent as they watched Ryan open his locker. "It's ok," Ryan said, "You don't have to quit talking just because I'm here. I'm ok, really I am."

"Sorry man," Eric said, "We're all just worried about you."  
>Ryan smiled at him briefly before he returned his attention to his locker. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, never better."<br>"Ryan," Walter said, "You're girlfriend went missing last week and is presumed to be dead. To be honest I think you're anything but fine."  
>"She's not dead." Ryan said, still looking in his locker. "She's alive, I know she is. She's coming back to me."<br>"Do you really believe that, Ryan?" Natalia asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Ryan said, looking at the picture of him and Jessica in his locker one last time.

"What makes you think she's coming back?" Eric asked. "I mean no one's seen her in over a week, there was blood all over that apartment, and she received a second death threat from the Crip Kings. Ryan, Jessica's chances of being alive are slim to none."  
>"She's alive." Ryan said again. "I know she's alive, I can feel it."<br>"Ryan what reasonable evidence do you have that Jessica's alive?" Calleigh asked him.

"I have her heart." Ryan said, finally looking at his coworkers. "She stole my heart last year and gave me hers in exchange. She's coming home, I know she is. You can't live without your heart."

Eric couldn't help but chuckle. "Always the hopeless romantic," he said as he clapped Ryan on the back.

Ryan screamed and turned away from him. He sunk to his knees in front of his locker and felt the tears burn in his eyes. He pulled at his shirt to get it unstuck against his skin. He gasped slightly as his skin felt like it was burning where Eric had touched.

"Oh my gosh Ryan!" Calleigh said, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan said as he stood up. "It's still raw."

"What's still raw?" Calleigh asked him.

Ryan unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his back. He watched as Calleigh's eyes grew huge and she stared at his shining back.

Across Ryan's left shoulder blade was a blue phoenix. Its wings were spread open and blue flames trailed in its path. Everyone stared at his new tattoo. Calleigh moved behind him and gently placed her hands in the middle of his back.

"Ryan, does that say Jessica?" she quietly asked.

Ryan nodded his head as he remembered the tattoo's design. The flames beneath the phoenix spiraled around each other and hidden deep within the flames was Jessica's name. Paul had spent hours getting the design just right so that the name wasn't obvious, just like Ryan wanted.

"Impressive Mr. Wolfe," Ryan heard someone say. He turned to see his boss standing there, looking at his back. Horatio walked over and looked closely at the tattoo. "I see my daughter has made quite the impression on you. Now tell me, what does this say?" Horatio's hand hovered over the Japanese Kanji characters that ran along side the phoenix. Ryan smiled and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Peace, Love, Ladybugs," Ryan quietly said.

Horatio smiled and grasped Ryan's other shoulder. He squeezed it briefly before he released his grip. "Alright everyone, get a move on it." Horatio said, "I'm not paying you to play show and tell." He looked at Ryan one last time and winked at him as he turned and left the locker room.

Ryan pulled his shirt back on and began re-buttoning it.

"So you really think Jess is alive?" Eric asked.

"Well I think it's safe to assume so." Ryan answered.

"Why's that?" Calleigh asked him.

A smile slowly spread across Ryan's face and his eyes lit up. "Because I don't think H would have agreed to let me marry a dead girl."

Calleigh's mouth dropped open and she wrapped her arms around Ryan's torso. Ryan hissed when her hand brushed against the sore skin on his back and Calleigh lowered her arms to his waist. "Oh my god Ryan! You're going to marry Jessica?"

Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Calleigh. "Well I have to ask her first."

"Do you really think she's going to say no?" Natalia asked as she hugged Ryan.

"I really hope not," Ryan said, "Because tattoo removal is really fucking expensive."


	29. Epilodge

Epilogue

* * *

><p>The male flight attendant looked down the aisle. The woman sitting in E24 was gorgeous. She made butterflies form in his stomach and his heart seemed to flutter uncontrollably. He walked towards her, not exactly sure what he was going to say. He stopped next to her and smiled. She looked at him and gave him a beautiful smile. He stood there nervously, just staring at her, her blue eyes tantalizing him. The redheaded woman sitting next to her leaned over and whispered something in German and the young woman giggled.<p>

"Can I help you?" she said with an accent that sounded with a hint of German.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could get you ladies anything?" he nervously asked.

She smiled at him. "No, we're quite alright, but thank you."

"Well just let me know if you need anything Ms. Stone."

She chuckled and smiled again. "Actually it's Dr. Stone."

His face flushed and he shifted nervously. "So sorry Dr. Stone, I didn't mean to-"

She laughed and waved him off. "It's quite alright, it happens a lot actually."

The young man wandered away and she smirked to herself. Her friend nudged her arm and grinned. She leaned over and spoke to her in German.

"_I think he likes you,"_ she chuckled, _"Maybe you should ask for his number and you guys can get together and knit or something."_

The young woman rolled her eyes and responded in perfect German. _"You know I'm not on the market anymore, haven't been for a while."_ She flashed the pink and silver ring on her left hand.

Her friend took her hand and praised the ring's beauty. _"My goodness, if Ryan spends this much on a promise ring I can't wait to see what he spends on the engagement ring."_

"_Shove off Sami,"_ she said, taking back her hand, _"What Ryan and I do is none of your business."_

"_Well excuse me,"_ her friend sassed, _"But if I remember right you were keening to know what was going on between Nathan and I every step of the way to the altar."_

She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her friend in the arm. _"Shut your face or I'll turn this plane around and head back to Miami."_

"_Oh please, you head back now and it'll ruin your entire plan Dr. Stone."_

She chuckled and shook her head. _"You know me too well Dr. Friedman."_

Her friend smiled and squeezed her hand. _"That's what besties are for Jess."_

* * *

><p><strong>And once again ends another chapter in the life of Ryan Wolfe and Jessica Caine. I'm sorry to say, but this series will be going on a brief hiatus. During the course of editing and posting this story I actually wrote two other short stories (very short) that don't pertain to this series and I want to post them, but I don't want to try juggling three or four stories at once. So Jessica and Ryan are going to take a brief break while I post my new stories and then they'll be back, I promise. This isn't the end for Jessica and Ryan.<strong>

**Peace out! ~KC**


End file.
